La chica de al lado
by HanaBerrry
Summary: Ichigo se independiza a un apartamento en el cual conoce a su vecina de una manera, cuanto menos, inesperada. Pero es que todo en ella, al final, acaba sorprendiéndole en el mejor de los sentidos. / Universo Alterno. Contenido sexual explícito. [TERMINADO]
1. Capítulo 1

**La chica de al lado**

 **.**

 _ **Capítulo 1**_

 **.**

 **Advertencias:**

 **-Universo Alterno**

 **-Contenido sexual explícito**

* * *

 **.**

– ¿Queda alguna caja más en el camión?

Preguntó un hombre moreno, adulto y de vestimenta estrafalaria a un joven de llamativo cabello naranja.

– No, esta era la última. – suspiró cansado tras dejar la pesada caja en la entrada de casa.

Ambos hombres entraron exhaustos en el pequeño apartamento medio amueblado y lleno de cajas. Constaba de un estudio, con un baño, un balcón y una estrecha cocina, digna de cualquier estudiante universitario que se alimentaría durante todo el semestre a base de ramen. Sin embargo, ese apartamento no sería ocupado por un estudiante.

– La etapa de tu independencia llegó con antelación, no estaba preparado aún. – habló el padre fingiendo dramatismo.

– Pues yo estaba deseándolo…– susurró

– ¿Qué pasa? ¡Acaso no quieres a tu padre! – gimoteó entre gritos tratando de abrazar a su hijo, el cual tan sólo intentaba quitárselo de encima sin mucha delicadeza.

– ¿Y a ti quién demonios te quiere? ¡Viejo escandaloso!

Forcejearon entre golpes e insultos, era algo bastante común en su extraña relación padre-hijo. Sin embargo, aunque no se lo dijesen casi nunca, se querían mucho. Aquel padre se llamaba Isshin Kurosaki, y su hijo de mismo apellido, Ichigo. El joven apenas tenía 17 años cumplidos, y estaba en su último año antes de entrar a la universidad. Gracias al buen desempeño que tenía en su equipo de futbol, fue fichado por una prestigiosa escuela privada de Karakura y le dieron una beca para estudiar en su centro, además de jugar en su equipo. Era una oferta que sólo un idiota habría rechazado: una escuela con mucho prestigio lo ayudaría a entrar en una mejor universidad, y además, le pagaban un pequeño sueldo por jugar en el equipo de allí. Con la beca, el sueldo como capitán del equipo de futbol y una ayuda de su padre, podría vivir sólo en el apartamento y asistir a aquel centro.

Una oportunidad de oro.

– Será bueno que te vayas habituando a vivir sólo, antes o después tendrías que hacerlo al entrar en la universidad. – el gracioso hombre habló más tranquilo.

– Es lo mejor. Si me hubiese quedado en casa, habría tenido que tardar más de dos horas en ir a estudiar, y otras dos en volver. – suspiró sentándose en la cama sin sábanas. – Me habría pasado casi todo el día en el transporte público y apenas tendría tiempo suficiente para estudiar en exámenes.

– Tus hermanas te echarán de menos, sobre todo Yuzu. Le va a costar acostumbrarse a no cocinar para ti.

– Y yo la extrañaré a ella… y a su comida…– de solo pensar en lo mal que él mismo cocinaba, le hacían dar ganas de volver con su padre a casa.

– Siempre que tengas un momento libre, puedes venir a visitarnos. Y nosotros vendremos a visitarte a ti…– puso cara pervertida – Pero tranquilo, avisaremos primero, no vaya a ser que estés ocupado con una chica…

El puberto de diecisiete años se sonrojó enojado, lanzándole la almohada a la cara.

– ¡Cállate! ¡Viejo verde! – gruñó enojado.

– ¡Ah, vamos! ¡Estás en la edad, hijo! – revoloteó divertido a su alrededor – ¡Tienes mi permiso! Eso sí, siempre con protección.

– ¡Dije que cierres el pico! – lo golpeó de nuevo para que callase. – Vine aquí a estudiar. A ESTUDIAR. – recalcó molesto.

– Y yo le dije a tu madre que sólo veríamos una película en mi casa, y aquí estás tú. – susurró divertido.

Y una vez más comenzaron a pelear. Desempacaron entre ambos todas las cajas y a colocarlas, cosa que les tomó a ambos toda la tarde. Y obviamente, las peleas robaron mucho de ese tiempo. Terminaron cenando juntos unos paquetes de ramen instantáneos que habían comprado hasta que Ichigo fuese a hacer la compra y charlaron más sosegados sobre cómo sobrevivir sólo. La verdad que el joven Kurosaki siempre había sido muy independiente, sobre todo desde la muerte de su madre los hermanos se repartieron las tareas, por lo que no era ningún inútil. Sabía lavar la ropa, limpiar y hasta cierto punto, también cocinar. Sobreviviría.

Se había mudado a aquel lugar una semana antes de empezar las clases, y poco a poco se fue habituando a la zona. El apartamento en el que vivía, si bien era pequeño, también era bastante nuevo y moderno. Además, estaba bastante cerca de su nueva escuela, y más cerca aún de la universidad. Aquella zona, sin duda, era una zona para estudiantes y se notaba por la gran cantidad de jóvenes que se veían.

Cerca de su apartamento, había un pequeño en el que vendían comida y todo lo necesario para el hogar. La verdad que la pareja que regentaba el negocio era de lo más extraña, un raro hombre rubio que siempre sonreía tras un abanico, y la que parecía ser su esposa, una exótica mujer de cabello violeta y piel morena con la que tenía la sensación de que siempre se estaba burlando de él. Sin embargo, no le desagradaban del todo y era la tienda más cercana a su apartamento, por lo cual…debería conformarse con eso.

En aquella semana que llevaba viviendo solo no había conocido a nadie aún, pero supuso que con el tiempo haría amigos en la escuela y quizá conocería a algún vecino. Aunque la opción de conocer a sus vecinos no era algo que le ilusionase demasiado, al menos no a la vecina de al lado. No la había visto, ni saludado, pero si la había escuchado a través de la pared, pues no era nada fina. Aquella mujer, por lo que había podido escuchar, era algo gritona y siempre parecía enojada. En resumen, que la chica no era precisamente silenciosa cual ninja.

Pero un día antes de tener que volver a clases, mientras leía uno de sus mangas tumbado en su cama, algo captó su curiosidad al otro lado de la pared. Si bien no se consideraba una persona cotilla, escuchó ciertos ruidos que le mantuvieron alerta. Al principio creyó escuchar un quejido, por lo que se asustó creyendo que algo le ocurría a su vecina, pero rápidamente cayó en cuenta de que su vecina estaba perfectamente bien.

Los "quejidos" se hicieron más nítidos, y el rostro del pelinaranjo se volvió rojo al instante. Trató de no prestar atención y seguir leyendo, pero no conseguía concentrarse. Aquellos gemidos sonaban demasiado eróticos y él era nada más y nada menos que un adolescente de hormonas alborotadas. Sintiéndose avergonzado de sí mismo, no pudo evitar dejar de escuchar e imaginarse a la mujer que estaría al otro lado tocándose. Porque estaba más que seguro que estaba sola, no escuchó a nadie entrar ni salir en todo el día.

Aquellos gemidos se escuchaban cada vez más altos y jadeantes, parecía ser que la cama de ella estaba contra la misma pared que la suya. Trató de resistir la tentación, pero el bulto de sus pantalones sucumbió ante aquel gemido final que pareció dar fin a su placer. Totalmente sonrojado apretó su entrepierna tratando de calmarla, pero no lo pudo evitar. No era un adolescente que se la pasara masturbándose, pero en ese momento sentía unas irremediables ganas de hacerlo. Y sintiéndose muy culpable, acabó cediendo.

¿Quién sabría que lo habría hecho? Nadie. Sólo él, y sería su secreto. Aunque luego no pudiese mirar a su vecina…o esta resultase ser todo un orco.

Con cuidado de la cremallera, la bajó y fue dando más espacio a su endurecida erección. Bajó sus pantalones lo suficiente para poder bajar también su ropa interior, y cuando lo hizo, su pene se irguió orgulloso. Tan sólo tenía diecisiete años, pero estaba mejor dotado que cualquier adulto. Suspiró al agarrárselo y ya estaba algo mojado, lo que le hizo más fluido comenzar el movimiento de arriba y abajo. Cerró los ojos y fantaseó con cómo se debía ver aquella mujer, y como se lo estaría haciendo, aunque por dentro se sintiese un pervertido.

Así comenzó a seguir un ritmo neutro, apretando fuerte y con su camiseta ligeramente subida para no acabar manchándola. Apretaba sus labios para evitar hacer ruido, ya que visto lo visto, ella también podría escucharlo y eso era lo último que quería.

 **Mientras tanto, en la habitación de al lado…**

La joven muchacha descansó unos segundos sobre la cama tratando de recuperar la respiración. Su falda estaba subida y sus bragas permanecían descolocadas. Había acabado de masturbarse, porque sí, las mujeres también se masturban. Aunque últimamente, lo hacía por aburrimiento. Tras suspirar, se incorporó y se dio cuenta que aquellas bragas deberían ir a lavar, por lo que se las quitó y las echó al cesto de la ropa. Tras un bostezo y estirarse, se acercó a la terraza a por unas bragas limpias que estaban tendidas y medio adormilada se las puso de nuevo.

Mientras las subía y miraba hacia la ropa tendida de la terraza, pudo ver también como el fuerte viento que llevaba haciendo desde hacía dos días, movía con violencia toda la ropa que estaba colgada. Pero en especial se fijó en como una de sus bragas estampadas de Chappy se descolgaban y volaban a la terraza de al lado.

– ¡No…!

Sus ojos violetas se abrieron como platos, y es que su ropa interior más secreta había acabado en la terraza de aquel vecino nuevo al que no conocía. Se maldijo por dentro mientras pensaba que hacer. Desde luego, ir y tocar a la puerta no era una opción. ¿Con qué cara le pedía a su vecino que le diese unas bragas de Chappy a una mujer de dieciocho años? Se reiría de ella y sus gustos infantiles, y eso era algo que no iba a dejar que ocurriese.

– Mierda, mierda, mierda…– dio vueltas por la habitación, mordiéndose las uñas. – Piensa…piensa…

¡Bingo!

Salió a la terraza, y tras mirar donde estaba ubicada su ropa interior, se puso manos a la obra. La distancia entre terraza y terraza no era mucha, casi se podía pasar entre una y otra de un salto, pero obviamente no lo haría o la acusarían de allanamiento de morada. Sin embargo, tuvo un plan más "discreto", y consistía en utilizar el palo de la escoba para alcanzarlas y llevarlas a su territorio. Se pegó todo lo que pudo al extremo de la barandilla y con cuidado de no hacer ruido trató de cazar sus bragas de conejos.

Maldijo su pequeña estatura, ya que de esa forma no alcanzaba su objetivo, por lo que tuvo que subirse a la barandilla y forcejear más. Ya casi lo tenía, pero necesitaba acercarse un poco más. Sólo un poco más. Se apoyó en la barandilla de su vecino y con medio cuerpo prácticamente dentro de la terraza ajena, consiguió enredar sus bragas en el palo. Pero sin darse cuenta, giró la cabeza hacia el interior de la casa y por desgracia…las cortinas no estaban cerradas.

La escena que vio hizo que se sonrojase al completo. Se encontró con un joven y apuesto muchacho con los pantalones medio bajados y tocándose con fervor. Pero cuando ambos se encontraron, la chica casi se cae del susto.

– ¡Ah! – gritó ella soltando el palo de su escoba y escabulléndose lo más rápido que pudo hasta su casa. Ahora, además de sus bragas, también se quedó sin su palo.

– ¡Ah! – gritó también él, rojo cual tomate, levantándose corriendo con los pantalones medio bajados a cerrar las cortinas, cayéndose al suelo en el intento.

Totalmente patético.

Finalmente, ambos cerraron casi al momento las cortinas y se quedaron de pie en medio de la habitación asimilando lo que acababa de pasar. Estaban avergonzadísimos y esperaban que nunca jamás se encontrasen por los pasillos del edificio, o morirían.

– Mis bragas de Chappy…– susurró la muchacha tapándose la boca, con sus ojos abiertos del espanto. – Mierda…

– M-me pilló masturb…– el pelinaranjo se revolvía nervioso el cabello, caminando de un lado para otro totalmente rojo. – Aaaahg….mierda…

Aquella noche, ninguno podría dormir bien.

.

.

Amaneció tras aquel incómodo accidente en el apartamento del Kurosaki, quien ojeroso se levantó con el sonido del despertador. No había dormido más de tres horas, de eso estaba seguro. Malhumorado comenzó a preparar todo lo necesario para su primer día de clases, se vistió con el uniforme que fue a recoger días antes y se comenzó a preparar el desayuno. No podía parar en lo que ocurrió el día anterior. ¿Qué demonios hacía esa tipa asomándose con un palo a su terraza? ¿Estaba loca? Gruñó molesto dándole un mordisco a su tostada con mermelada.

Guardó silencio al escuchar como la puerta de su vecina se abría y como luego el tintineo de las llaves cerrándola evidenciaba que la muchacha se estaba marchando. Suspiró aliviado al saber que no se la encontraría y miró hacia la puerta de cristal de su terraza. Se preguntó que estaría haciendo el día anterior y corrió las cortinas.

– ¿Pero qué…? – se quejó molesto y con el ceño fruncido al ver lo que había en su pequeño balcón.

Mantuvo su tostada en la boca y abrió la puerta corrediza, viendo allí un palo de escoba, sin el cepillo, y lo que parecía ser una tela rosa estampada. Con curiosidad se estiró para agarrar ambas cosas y entró en casa de nuevo. Dejó el palo contra la pared y extendió la tela…que resultaron ser unas bragas con el estampado infantil de un conejo. Soltó las bragas como si quemasen y casi se atraganta con la tostada.

¿Qué clase de mujer adulta usa ropa interior de ese horrendo conejo? Por dentro rió, pero el hecho de pensar que debería devolverle lo que se le había caído, le quitaban todas las ganas de reírse de nada. No podría dejarle las bragas de nuevo en su terraza, con el viento que hacía lo más probable es que se volasen de nuevo…y dejarlas colgadas en el pomo de su puerta no sería de buena educación.

Se agitó el cabello de nuevo nervioso mientras masticaba su desayuno. No le quedaba otra opción. Tendría que devolvérselas en persona aunque no quisiera ni verla, pero sería después de clase. Y pensando en las clases, tendría que irse ya o llegaría tarde. Agarró su maletín y un brick de zumo de la nevera para bebérselo por el camino y se marchó.

Mientras caminaba hacia la escuela no podía dejar de pensar en su vecina. Se sonrojó al volver a pensar en la situación en la que lo había pillado y se juró no volver a dejar las cortinas abiertas cuando fuese a hacer ciertas…actividades. Pero recordó el rostro de la muchacha, y no era nada desagradable. Al contrario, resultó ser bastante atractiva. Aquellos ojos que tenía tan abiertos en aquel momento, tenían un color violáceo poco habitual; y su cabello negro contrastaba muchísimo con su blanquecina piel, a pesar que su cara estuviese totalmente roja.

Una lástima que se hubiesen conocido en esas circunstancias, porque Ichigo pretendía no volver a hablar con ella nunca jamás después de devolverle sus cosas.

Tras caminar un poco más, llegó al imponente centro. Había llegado bien de tiempo, así que fue hacia la entrada a cambiar sus zapatos y dejarlos en las taquillas para ponerse los de la escuela. Pudo escuchar algunos cuchicheos de otros alumnos preguntándose cosas como "¿quién es ese chico? ¿Acaso es nuevo? ¿Ese cabello es natural o teñido?", pero ni se molestó, ya estaba más que acostumbrado. Trató de buscar en el mapa del centro dónde se encontraba su clase, y tras perderse unos segundos entre los pasillos, dio con la acertada.

Aún no habían comenzado las clases, pero por lo que vio en otras aulas, algunos alumnos ya permanecían en sus asientos. Pensó que sería un buen momento para entablar conversación con alguien y hacer algún amigo. Sin embargo, al abrir la puerta de su clase, se llevó una gran sorpresa. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y sin poder decir nada, señaló a la persona que tanto lo sorprendió.

– ¿¡Q-qué? ¿Tuuu?! – gritó

Señalaba acusador y comenzando a sonrojarse a la muchacha de ojos violetas y cabellos negros que el día anterior irrumpió en su terraza, pillándolo in fraganti en medio de aquella vergonzosa situación. Ella, como no era para menos, reaccionó de igual manera, levantándose asustada de su sitio y señalándolo de igual manera. Todos en la clase observaron la extraña escena entre cuchicheos.

– ¿¡Q-qué haces tú aquí? – gritó ella de igual manera.

Definitivamente, la independencia de Ichigo no empezaba con muy buen pie…

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **Bien, hasta aquí esta pequeña introducción para saber que tal les parece. Es la primera vez que me atrevo a escribir un Universo Alterno, pero es que tenía esta idea muy en mente y quería intentarlo. Dejenme saber si les gusta y si quieren saber más con un review, me animaría muchísimo a continuarlo, ya que esto de los UA...no son lo mío. Espero que se me de bien :P**

 **Tengo pensado hacer un fic algo pervertido,por si acaso no les gusta ese género, será mejor que no sigan la historia xD Este cap fue suave, por ser la introducción, pero en los demás, poco a poco se dará lo hot (? Vamos, resumiendo, va a haber lemon y no del suave. xD  
Siento si a veces acabe siendo un poco OoC, pero en un Universo Alterno es difícil que no pase. Sin embargo, trataré de que no sea algo exagerado.**

 **Bueno, creo que eso es todo, hay algunas cuestiones que se irán explicando más adelante, así que no sufran, no son incongruencias mías, lo prometo. Por favor, espero vuestra opinión en un review, me gustaría saber que piensan :)**

 **Hasta la próxima.**

 **Con cariño.**

 **Atte: _HanaBerry_**


	2. Capítulo 2

**La chica de al lado**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 2**

 **.**

 **Advertencias:**

 **\- Universo Alterno**

 **\- Contenido sexual explícito**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Anteriormente…**_

 _Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y sin poder decir nada, señaló a la persona que tanto lo sorprendió._

– _¿¡Q-qué? ¿Tuuu?! – gritó_

 _Señalaba acusador y comenzando a sonrojarse a la muchacha de ojos violetas y cabellos negros que el día anterior irrumpió en su terraza, pillándolo in fraganti en medio de aquella vergonzosa situación. Ella, como no era para menos, reaccionó de igual manera, levantándose asustada de su sitio y señalándolo de igual manera. Todos en la clase observaron la extraña escena entre cuchicheos._

– _¿¡Q-qué haces tú aquí? – gritó ella de igual manera._

 **.**

 **.**

– ¿Cómo que qué hago yo aquí? – gruñó enojado entre gritos. – ¿Qué haces TÚ aquí?

Enfatizó molesto mientras la miraba asustado y con el ceño fruncido.

– ¡Estudio aquí, imbécil! – replicó igualmente.

El muchacho enmudeció vencido e incrédulo ante aquel insulto gratuito que aquella "desconocida" le acababa de gritar. Le costó reaccionar ante aquello, ¿acaso aquella enana de medio metro lo acababa de insultar? Su ceño poco a poco se volvió a fruncir al caer en cuenta que definitivamente sí, lo acababa de insultar. Era evidente a estas alturas que Ichigo era algo…lento.

– ¡Oe! ¿Tú quien te cree-?

– Vaya, vaya, Kuchiki, parece que conoces al nuevo alumno. – la profesora irrumpió en clase con tranquilidad y gesto alegre.

– P-Profesora Unohana , yo n-

– Bien, Kurosaki, siéntese al lado de la señorita Kuchiki después de presentarse – interrumpió a la muchacha. – Estará más cómodo al lado de alguien que ya conoce.

Todo lo contrario.

Pero aquella extraña sonrisa de tranquilidad sólo lo ponía nervioso, no se atrevería a contradecir a esa mujer. Era realmente imponente. Tan sólo se tragó sus palabras y miró nervioso hacia la pizarra. La joven Kuchiki sin embargo, intentó replicar una vez más.

– Pero profesora, yo preferiría n-…

– ¿Algún problema, Kuchiki? – el rostro de la maestra se ensombreció al instante, más su sádica sonrisa permanecía igual de inamovible.

La morena tragó duro y se sentó de nuevo en su pupitre, negando acongojada con la cabeza. La profesora pareció conforme y sonriente se acercó a su escritorio, seguida de Ichigo, quien esperaba su momento para presentarse. Sinceramente, el muchacho no tenía ganas en absoluto de hacerlo y menos aún delante de aquella tal Kuchiki que el día anterior lo pilló con las manos ocupadas…

– Bien, muchachos. Siéntense y guarden silencio, su nuevo compañero de clase va a presentarse.

Todos se sentaron entre cuchicheos para finalmente guardar silencio por completo y mirarlo fijamente. Ichigo se sintió totalmente observado y el pánico escénico empezaba a hacerse un poco presente en el ambiente. Miró de reojo a la muchacha morena junto a la que tendría que sentarse después y dio gracias a que estaba mirando enojada por la ventana. Esperó a que la profesora le diese paso con una mirada y respiró profundo con sus manos en los bolsillos.

– Cuando quiera, Kurosaki.

– Sí…– sin saber muy bien que decir, miró a un punto fijo al final del aula y trató de hablar lo más tranquilo que podía fingir estar. – Mi nombre es Kurosaki Ichigo, tengo diecisiete años y vengo de la escuela secundaria de Karakura Oeste. En aquel centro era parte del equipo de fútbol, y gracias a la oportunidad que me dio esta escuela puedo seguir mi actividad en el equipo de aquí como capitán. Espero llevarme bien con todos ustedes y gracias por recibirme.

Hizo una rápida reverencia y de reojo volvió a ver a la muchacha, la cual discretamente lo había estado mirando. Cuando los ojos de ambos se cruzaron, nerviosos volvieron mirar hacia otro lado con rapidez.

– Muy bien, Kurosaki. Puede tomar el asiento al lado de su amiga. – indicó tranquila. – Espero que todos traten bien a su nuevo compañero.

Ambos sintieron la necesidad de replicar ante aquello de "amiga", pero decidieron que mejor guardarían silencio. Aquella mujer era implacable. Tras asentir, Ichigo caminó con la mirada clavada en el suelo a su asiento especialmente asignado en la parte de atrás, y sacó su cuaderno de apuntes tratando de evitar mirar hacia el otro lado. La hora lectiva pasó muy lenta, pero trató de concentrarse en tomar apuntes de todo lo que la profesora explicaba. No era nada importante, al ser el primer día de clases, aquello tan sólo era una especie de presentación. Explicó todo lo que deberían comprar para sus asignaturas, sobre los exámenes para la universidad que se harían al final de curso, los horarios, las ayudas económicas a las mejores notas y la apertura de plazas para los clubes de después de clase.

– También deberemos asignar un delegado y subdelegado para esta clase, ¿algún voluntario?

Pareció que aquella clase se llenó de grillos, porque nadie contestó.

– ¿Nadie? Bien, veo que tendré que elegir yo. – miró concentrada la lista de alumnos y con un bolígrafo fue pasando de arriba abajo pensando quienes serían los candidatos perfectos. – Bien, Kuchiki Rukia.

–Sí. – se levantó desganada pero tratando de mantener la educación.

– Serás la delegada. Llevas aquí más años que los demás y eres la capitana del grupo de atletismo, creo que eres la que más experiencia tiene de la clase.

– Sí, profesora…– aceptó sin rechistar, aunque no tenía ganas en absoluto.

Eso de ser delegada sólo daba problemas y quebraderos de cabeza. Iba a volver a sentarse en su asiento, cuando antes de que siquiera pudiese plantar su trasero en la silla, lo que anunció la maestra a continuación hizo que se sobresaltase al momento y se levantase de nuevo.

– Ichigo Kurosaki, tú serás el subdelegado.

– ¿Qué?! – gritaron ambos a la vez, Ichigo imitando a Rukia y levantándose de la silla molesto.

– ¿Algún problema, muchachos?

– ¡Pero profesora! ¡Es nuevo! ¡No tiene ni idea de nada de la escuela, no es una buena idea! – dijo agitada la morena como excusa. La verdad es que no quería tener que estar cerca de él en absoluto.

– ¡Tiene razón! – apoyó Ichigo desesperado.

– ¿Me están contradiciendo? – sonrió tétricamente.

Ambos se sentaron velozmente, negando, en repetidas ocasiones, asustados.

– Bien. Entonces así será. – la maestra prosiguió. – Será bueno que Ichigo sea subdelegado, así podrá integrarse más rápido y conocerá mejor el centro. Confío en ti, Kuchiki.

– S-Sí… – vencida aceptó clavando la mirada en su mesa.

La clase no duró mucho más y cuando la maestra dio permiso para marcharse, los delegados tuvieron que quedarse un poco más con la maestra. Debían ir a la sala de profesores a firmar el papel de delegados y recoger el distintivo. El camino de ida fue normal, ya que entre ellos estaba la maestra, así que no tuvieron que hablar en absoluto. Sin embargo, cuando salieron de la sala haciendo una reverencia y cerrando la puerta tras de sí, todo se volvió muy turbio. Ambos se miraron y sonrojados desviaron sus ojos al frente, caminando en silencio. Ichigo trataba de ir por delante de ella para quitársela de encima lo antes posible, por lo que la morena pudo dejar de mirar al suelo para observar al muchacho.

No estaba mal. Era alto y fuerte, tenía una espalda ancha y sus brazos se veían ligeramente musculados. Se notaba que hacía deporte. Además ese cabello naranja desordenado se veía bastante exótico. Bajó la mirada analizándolo bien y giró la cabeza levemente para apreciar bien su trasero. Asintió como gesto de aprobación, sus posaderas se merecían un buen sobresaliente. No sabía por qué, pero Ichigo se estaba sintiendo observado, por lo que miró hacia atrás de reojo. Los rápidos reflejos de Rukia la alertaron para tener el tiempo suficiente de fingir que no estaba haciendo nada mirando hacia su derecha para disimular.

Cuando el pelinaranjo volvió a mirar al frente, la morena continuó su escrutinio. La verdad que los rasgos de su rostro también eran bastante atractivo. Ese ceño continuamente fruncido lo hacía ver bastante sexy. Sin embargo, Rukia cayó rápidamente en cuenta de algo. Aquel hombre al que estaba analizando tan profundamente fue el mismo al que encontró masturbándose el día anterior. Se sonrojó. Y además, era aquel que tenía sus secretas bragas de Chappy. Se sonrojó aún más.

Tenía que hacerse con ellas de alguna forma.

– Oe, pervertido. – lo llamó molestándolo.

– ¿Perdona? – se paró en el rellano de la escalera, con Rukia parada unos escalones más arriba. Un par de escalones más arriba…y podría ver alguna braga de conejos estampadas más en ese momento. Trató lo más que pudo centrarse en sus ojos violetas y en lo que le acababa de decir. – ¿Cómo que pervertido? – gruñó.

– Sabes bien por qué. – recordó cruzándose de brazos.

– ¿Cómo? – se cruzó de brazos molesto – La única pervertida aquí eres tú, ¿quieres que todos se enteren de que vas espiando a tus vecinos?

– ¿Q-qué?! – se sonrojó al momento. – ¡Yo no te estaba espiando, idiota! ¡Ya te gustaría!

– ¿Ah, no? ¿Entonces qué hacías mirando por mi terraza? – rebatió sonrojándose levemente.

– ¡Fue sin querer! – explicó. – ¡Estaba tratando de alcanzar mi ropa interior!

– ¿Esas ridículas bragas de conejos? – se burló divertido.

– Ah, vaya. – sonrió con sorna. – ¿Así que las has visto de cerca, eh? ¿Qué has hecho con ellas? – insinuó divertida

– ¿Q-qué? ¡Nada! – negó poniéndose nervioso de nuevo y sonrojándose como un tomate. – ¡No soy ningún pervertido!

– Hm. Si a ti se te ocurre ir diciendo que te espío…– bajó despacio las escaleras, acercándose a él y encarándolo. – Yo diré que a ti te gusta robar mi ropa interior para hacer cosas…sucias con ellas.

Sonrió conforme con la amenaza aparentemente irrefutable.

– ¡Yo no haría esa clase de cosas! ¿Estás loca? – gruñó enojado y nervioso.

– ¿Ah, no? ¿Y a quién crees que le van a creer primero? – victoriosa, se adelantó lentamente a Ichigo y bajó un par de peldaños de las escaleras.

– En ese caso, tendré que mostrarle a todos la clase de gustos raros que tienes. – se cruzó de brazos observando la reacción de la morena, quien totalmente petrificada se paró en seco.

– Devuélveme mis bragas. – exigió tras darse la vuelta totalmente sonrojada.

Había dado en su punto flaco.

– ¿Y quién me asegura que no irás contando mentiras sobre mi?

– Devuélvemelas. – repitió.

– No. Me las quedaré hasta que esté seguro que no dirás nada. – Esta vez el se adelantó bajando las escaleras ante una atónita y sonrojada Rukia, ganando así el primer asalto. – Por si acaso…

La morena observó boquiabierta como aquel prepotente muchacho se iba ignorándola con aires de grandeza. Habría ganado esa batalla, pero no la guerra. Molesta, Rukia se cruzó de brazos y creyendo que no lo oiría, susurró.

– Eres un pajero…

– Y tú también. – dijo con sorna sin dejar de bajar.

– ¿Q-qué?! – se asomó sorprendida por la barandilla, pues el ya iba bajando las otras escaleras.

– Las paredes son de papel, idiota. – confesó sin pensar bien en el error que acababa de cometer.

Rukia se paró unos momentos, pensando y luego sonrió de medio lado. Lo había cazado. Bajó rápido las escaleras detrás de él, llegando al rellano y acorralándolo. Ichigo la miró nervioso y extrañado, con su característico ceño más fruncido de lo normal. Pudo ver la mirada maliciosa que tenía esa mujer y un escalofrío le recorrió la columna al verla sonreír. No tramaba nada bueno, de eso era de lo único que estaba seguro.

– ¿Así que me estabas escuchando…?– preguntó con un tono de voz divertido y sugerente, acercándose más a él.

– ¿Q-qué? – trató de alejarse de ella, lo estaba poniendo nervioso y bastante tenso, sobre todo en cierta parte de su cuerpo. – Pff…c-cualquiera en el edificio podía escucharte, ruidosa. – miró hacia otro lado, evitando el contacto visual.

– Hmm. – sonrió hasta que consiguió acorralarlo del todo. Posó un dedo en su pecho, presionándolo acusadoramente. – ¿Por eso es que te estabas tocando?

– ¿Q-qué…? – no sabía que decir, se había quedado sin palabras y su cercanía solo lo ponía más nervioso. Tampoco sabía hacia dónde mirar, estaba totalmente avergonzado.

– ¿Te gustó lo que escuchaste, hm? – preguntó seductoramente, aunque por dentro se estaba divirtiendo al hacerle sufrir así.

– Y-yo, n-no…yo…– estaba a punto de explotar, y podía notar como algo entre sus piernas empezaba a abultarse. No podía dejar que ella lo notase, o si no se burlaría más de él. Al fin y al cabo, era un adolescente lleno de hormonas y ella una mujer muy atractiva a la que ya se había imaginado tocándose un día antes.

– ¿Esta noche también te tocarás mientras me escuchas? – susurró acercándose a su oído.

– ¡TENGO QUE IRME! – nervioso y apurado, gritó aquello y huyó de ella corriendo, lo más probable hacia el baño de la escuela.

La morena lo observó desde lo alto del rellano divertida y con los brazos cruzados. Era divertido ponerlo tan nervioso y además sabía la reacción que había provocado en él. Extrañamente, aquello le había gustado a la muchacha, la cercanía de ese hombre era bastante agradable. Pensó en cómo hacerle sufrir más por el secuestro de sus braguitas de Chappy en la noche y supo que se divertiría mucho con ese sujeto.

 **.**

 **.**

Esa maldita mujer lo había puesto en una situación MUY incómoda. Tuvo que salir huyendo antes de que notara su erección y se escondió en uno de los cubículos del servicio de hombres hasta que, tras pensar en cosas anti-eróticas, aquel bulto se le bajase. No fue fácil después del sensual espectáculo que aquella endemoniada mujer le había brindado. Pero tras un largo rato encerrado, fue a arreglar las cosas que tenía que acordar con el equipo de fútbol. Acabó saliendo con el atardecer de aquel lugar, y tras pasarse a comprar algo de cena para esa noche en aquella tienda llamada "Urahara Shop", volvió a su apartamento.

Subió las escaleras del edificio rezando por no tener que encontrarse con aquella muchacha, ya estaba oscureciendo y sólo quería llegar a casa. Pasó por enfrente de su puerta, y de reojo pudo ver como la luz del interior se colaba por las pequeñas rendijas. Al menos había llegado a casa sana y salva. Al momento de seguir caminando, llegó a su puerta y sacó las llaves dispuesto a abrir, pero se encontró con una notita plegada y pegada en ella. La abrió y leyó el mensaje.

" _Cuando llegues, por favor, al menos devuélveme el palo de mi escoba. Necesito barrer._

 _Gracias,_

 _Rukia."_

Suspiró cansado. Tenía que hacerlo, así que se lo quitaría de encima cuanto antes. Sólo quería darse una ducha, cenar y tirarse a la cama a dormir de una vez. Fueron un par de días bastante intensos, a decir verdad. Finalmente entró a su casa, tiró el maletín en un rincón, se descalzó y se adentró en el estudio. Poco a poco, aquello se parecía más a su habitación, aunque servía también como salón-comedor. Se acercó a la puerta de la terraza en cuya pared se encontraba apoyado aquel dichoso palo de escoba. Suspiró de nuevo.

Sería mejor ir y devolvérselo de una maldita vez. Salió calzado con las zapatillas de estar por casa y con dejadez, llamó a la puerta. Esperó unos segundos y no abría. Gruñó molesto. Decidió volver a llamar más fuerte y pareció escuchar algo de movimiento tras la puerta. El apartamento era pequeño, así que no debería tardar mucho en salir. El ruido del pomo se escuchó moviéndose, y al momento la puerta se abrió despacio.

La imagen dejó a Ichigo estupefacto y con la mandíbula desencajada. Apareció una Rukia, enrollada en una corta toalla y con el cabello mojado, dejando gotas sobre sus hombros desnudos que resbalaban por su escote. El pelinaranjo no podía evitar dejar de mirar el recorrido de aquellas gotas. Sobre todo las que acababan bajando por sus piernas. Pudo sentir como toda la sangre se le agolpaba en la cara…y posteriormente, más abajo.

– ¿Hola? – lo sacó de su ensoñación divertida.

– Ah, eh…sí, h-hola. – rápidamente la miró a la cara, ligeramente sonrojado. – T-tu palo.

Se lo tendió como un troglodita, haciendo que Rukia se riera por dentro ante esa reacción. Lo recibió y lo apoyó en el suelo, aferrándose a él, quedando así el palo de la escoba entre sus pechos. Ichigo pudo notar aquello y el doble sentido se hizo presente en su imaginación, rápidamente miró hacia otro lado sonrojado.

– Gracias por devolvérmelo, Ichigo. – su tono de voz era sugerente, pero no tanto como antes.

– D-de nada. – contestó como un niño enfurruñado y avergonzado. Sus ojos se desviaban hacia aquel dichoso palo, sin poder controlarlo.

– ¿No me vas a devolver mis bragas aún? – preguntó divertida.

– No. – se negó de nuevo esta vez más tranquilo, cruzándose de brazos.

– ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso las vas a usar? – agarró la punta del palo con sus dos manos y apoyó su mentón en ella. – Puedo darte unas mejores si quieres.

Había descubierto lo mucho que le gustaba molestar a aquel mojigato adolescente. Sonrió de medio lado al ver como se volvía a agitar y fruncir el ceño.

– ¡No las quiero para eso y lo sabes! – se quejó enojado con las mejillas encendidas.

– Aw, ¿seguro? – insistió acercándose a él. – Pareces el tipo de chico que le gusta hacer esas cosas. Es decir, te gusta masturbarte escuchando a tus vecinas. – canturreó sacándolo de quicio.

– ¡Me voy de una vez! – gruñó molesto y volvió hacia su casa, farfullando insultos varios.

– Luego te doy las buenas noches, vecino. – alzó la voz al ver que estaba metiéndose en casa, pero supo que la escuchó porque pudo oír un gruñido molesto.

– Tsk.

Rió divertida cuando lo vio entrar y negando con la cabeza, entró también en su apartamento con su palo de escoba. Fue realmente divertido molestar a ese pelinaranjo, y además, le parecía bastante excitante insinuársele así y que se comportase como un virgen. ¿Lo sería? Alguien tan atractivo como él era poco probable que lo fuese, pero su manera de actuar lo hacía parecer. Recordó cuando lo vio masturbándose, y aunque no quiso fijarse, no pudo evitar dase cuenta de lo bien dotado que estaba. Sería un gran desperdicio que con semejante regalo de Dios no le diese más uso que con su mano.

La verdad que ese tal Ichigo Kurosaki se le estaba antojando, y mucho además.

Aquella noche se decidió a molestarlo, aunque en realidad todo fuese por otras razones menos inocentes. Ambos cenaron con tranquilidad, ella antes que él, y debido a aquellas finas paredes que los separaban, pudo escuchar cuando Ichigo terminó de ducharse y salió del baño. Se preparó para molestarlo, y el mero hecho de pensar en lo que estaba por hacer, la puso ansiosa. Pudo notar la emoción de saber que aquel chico iba a escucharla al otro lado, y no pudo evitar excitarse al pensar que volvería a tocarse pensando en ella.

Le resultó algo erótico y, para que mentir, aumentó su ego.

Se acomodó en la cama, con el pijama de Chappy que utilizaba para dormir y se empezó a acariciar por encima de la ropa. Fantaseó en cómo se sentiría si fuesen las manos de aquel malhumorado pelinaranja, comenzando a hacer eróticos sonidos que sabía de sobra que él estaba escuchando. Y así era. Ichigo, sentado en su cama y apoyado contra la pared trataba de leer el manga que comenzó el día anterior, pero aquella dichosa mujer lo estaba retando.

Al escucharla, tiró su manga al suelo, frustrado, y se revolvió el cabello. ¿Qué demonios pretendía esa mujer? ¿Esas eran las buenas noches que le iba a dar? Desgraciada. Se sonrojó al escucharla, pero no caería de nuevo en su juego. Con fuerza de voluntad, aporreó tres veces la pared para hacerla callar. Ella tan sólo rió y continuó su juego, colando sus manos por debajo de su camiseta y apretándose los pechos que descansaban sin el sostén.

Un erótico gemido se escapó de sus labios.

Al otro lado de la pared, el muchacho optó por meterse en la cama y taparse los oídos con la almohada. Ese gemido se escuchó demasiado tentador, y ahora si sabía cómo se veía la mujer que los emitía en el otro lado. Y era una mujer muy atractiva que se le había estado insinuando hacía escasos minutos. Mantuvo su fuerza de voluntad durante unos minutos, pero la curiosidad mató al gato. Cuando aflojó el agarre de la almohada para saber si aquella molesta mujer había parado, se dio cuenta de que no era así.

Los ruiditos eran más intensos, ya que las manos de la muchacha se habían colado bajo sus bragas. El rostro de Ichigo volvió a encenderse y comenzó a caer en su juego. Si bien el no podía dormir, algo más abajo había despertado. Pero no cedería, eso era lo que ella quería y no lo iba a conseguir tan fácil. Apretó sus pantalones en busca de calma y cerró los ojos tratando de concentrarse en otra cosa, pero Rukia cada vez sonaba más agitada. Esa maldita estaba volviéndole loco.

Mientras, ella acabó tomándoselo más en serio de lo que esperaba y es que el imaginarse con el pelinaranjo la excitó de sobremanera. Tanto que cuando consiguió venirse, gimió naturalmente, sin fingir ni sobreactuar. Aquello la erección de Ichigo lo notó y le ponía el doble de difícil aguantar sin tocarse. La morena, tras descansar y recuperar el aire, miró hacia la pared sonriendo y tratando de adivinar si aquel idiota hizo algo o no.

– Buenas noches, vecino. – dijo lo suficientemente alto para que el mensaje llegase al otro lado de la pared y le devolvió los tres golpes que dio antes, pero más suavemente que él. Su tono de voz era divertido, pero también sugerente.

Definitivamente sí, aquella mujer se estaba burlando de él.

Mientras que Rukia cayó finalmente dormida tras la actividad reciente, Ichigo podía hacer de todo menos dormir. Y es que con aquel duro bulto que se formó entre sus piernas, no podía encontrar posición cómoda en la que estar. Gruñó molesto cual cascarrabias y dejando a lado su orgullo, metió una de sus manos bajo sus bóxers. Estaba caliente, y muy duro…esa maldita mujer provocó todo aquello y encima, se dormía sin hacerse cargo.

Tendría que hacerlo él o sino no podría dormir. Trató de no hacer ruido, pues las paredes eran de papel y no le daría la satisfacción a aquella desgraciada de saber que se había salido con la suya. Aquella noche tendría que volver a aliviarse y terminar lo que no pudo acabar el día anterior. Todo esto provocado una vez más por la misma persona.

Esa maldita vecina de al lado.

 **.**

 **.**

Despertó con el sonido de aquel molesto despertador más cansado de lo normal, y por ende, más malhumorado. Fue directo al baño, pero esta mañana a diferencia de las otras, no fue a aliviar su dureza matutina. De eso se encargo por la noche gracias a cierta vecina ruidosa. Se aseó rápidamente y comenzó a prepararse un triste desayuno. Cómo extrañaba a su hermanita Yuzu, tendría que llamarla y preguntar cómo hacer alguna de sus magníficas recetas si no quería morir de intoxicación.

Comió con tranquilidad su tostada con mermelada y un poco de sopa de miso que sobró de la cena, junto con un jugo de naranja. Cuando terminó le daba tiempo suficiente para vestirse y marcharse. Cuando se decidió a salir de casa, se encontró con su dichosa vecina y compañera de clases echando la llave de su apartamento. Suspiró molesto y decidió ignorarla, cerrando el también la puerta de su apartamento con llave. Ella sin embargo lo miró divertida como si nada hubiese pasado.

– Buen día, vecino. – canturreó

– Tengo nombre, tsk. – contestó malhumorado y la adelantó mientras ella guardaba las llaves en su bolso.

– Aw, ¿pasaste mala noche? – lo siguió un par de pasos más atrás, molestándolo de nuevo.

– Algo así. Cierta vecina decidió ser una maldita ruidosa de nuevo. – lanzó una indirecta bastante directa a la joven.

Ella tan sólo rió.

– ¿Me devolverás mis bragas de una vez o aún no terminas de usarlas? – preguntó alcanzándolo y caminando a su lado.

– ¡Ya te dije que no las uso para esas cosas! – consiguió sacarlo de sus casillas, cosa que le resultaba muy divertido.

– Hasta que no me las devuelvas no pensaré otra cosa más que eso.

– Debes tener una mente muy sucia para pensar esa clase de cosas.

– Es tu culpa por aferrarte tanto a las bragas de una desconocida. – lo miró divertida. – Si me las devolvieses, no pensaría que eres un pervertido.

– No eres la más indicada para hablar de quien es un pervertido acá. – rebatió más tranquilo.

– Oh, vamos, no puedes decirme que tú tampoco te masturbas. – Ichigo frunció el ceño y se sonrojó levemente. – Te he visto. Es natural.

– Al menos yo no lo hago para que todos en el edificio se enteren.

– Ah, vamos. Sólo jugaba un poco contigo. – le restó importancia entre risas y lo miró curiosa. – ¿Acaso te molestó?

– Preferiría haber podido dormir tranquilo.

– ¿Eres virgen?

Ichigo la miró perplejo ante lo directa que fue con su pregunta. Luego se dio cuenta de lo que preguntó y se sonrojó poco a poco, desviando molesto la mirada con rapidez. Rukia sonrió complacida, esa reacción era propia de un virgen y le dio curiosidad el posible motivo por lo que un hombre tan atractivo seguía siendo puro.

– No nos tenemos tanta confianza para hablar de esas cosas, ¿no crees?

– Es una forma muy larga de decir que sí. – se ganó una mirada asesina por parte de Ichigo, a lo que sólo pudo reír. – Ya, no te molestaré más, tienes razón. No nos tenemos tanta confianza.

El tan sólo contestó con un monosílabo gruñón.

– ¿Cómo es que estás viviendo sólo siendo menor? – preguntó curiosa la morena.

– Oe, tú también eres menor y vives sola. – rebatió ante aquella incongruencia de la muchacha.

– No soy menor. – se carcajeó. – Tengo dieciocho años, idiota.

Ichigo no entendió como era posible si iban a la misma clase. Como ya se mencionó, era un poco lento. Iba a preguntarle sobre eso, pero Rukia se dio cuenta y se adelantó.

– He repetido curso. – confesó con seriedad y tranquila. – Por eso la profesora me puso como delegada, por mi "experiencia".

– ¿Repetiste curso?

– Sí.

– ¿Por qué?

– Que idiota. Pues porque suspendí varias asignaturas. – Ichigo iba a replicar, pues no era por eso por lo que estaba preguntando, pero cual ninja, Rukia se escabulló de la conversación. – ¿De verdad eres tan bueno jugando fútbol?

Ichigo decidió no inmiscuirse más en ese tema, pues notó que la muchacha trató de evadir el tema.

– Supongo.

Ambos caminaban juntos hacia la escuela, como si se conocieran de toda la vida, lo que suscitó más cuchicheos entre los alumnos una vez entraron en el recinto. La verdad que algo que ambos tenían en común es que nunca les importó lo que los demás tuviesen que decir de ellos. Entre los cuchicheos, Rukia alcanzó a escuchar las suposiciones de que Ichigo y ella fuesen novios. Se rió ante aquello y se le ocurrió preguntarle algo.

– ¿Tienes novia, Ichigo?

Otra pregunta que lo tomó desprevenido.

– No, no tengo. – contestó mirándola de reojo y atreviéndose a preguntar fingiendo indiferencia. – ¿Y tú?

– ¿Crees que me la pasaría tocando si tuviese novio? – rió.

A Ichigo esa respuesta le tomó desprevenido una vez más. ¿Es que acaso no le daba ningún pudor hablar de esas cosas? Quizá tenía razón y el hecho de ser más virgen que el aceite de oliva lo volvía bastante más cohibido a la hora de hablar de sexo. Sin embargo, esa naturalidad y soltura que tenía esa muchacha le gustaba bastante. En cuestión de segundos ella se despidió rápido de él y se adelantó, diciéndole que se verían en clase, por lo que la observó marchar.

Era una mujer muy…curiosa. A pesar de lo mucho que lo molestaba, era divertido hablar con ella en cierto modo. Su tranquilidad ante cualquier tema era algo que le agradaba, y para que mentir, le atraía físicamente. Y sexualmente…obviamente también. Quizá era la primera vez que se sentía tan atraído en todos los sentidos hacia una chica. No se iba a confiar tan rápido, quizá aquella mujer solo estaba tratando de recuperar su ropa interior para dejar de vivir chantajeada, pero desde luego sería divertido conocerla.

 **.**

 **.**

El fin de semana llegó rápido, y los pocos días que había estado en clase había estado ocupado con varias cuestiones de delegados y el club de futbol. Debido a eso, mayoritariamente se había juntado con Rukia, y aunque no salía de su línea de molestarlo, era entretenido hablar con ella. Además, aunque no lo hubiesen hablado, habían tomado como costumbre ir y volver juntos de la escuela.

Comenzaron a llevarse bien, pero no, Ichigo aún no le devolvía las bragas.

Era medio día del sábado y se dedicó a recoger la casa. Fue fácil, ya que era pequeña y el no ensuciaba mucho. Metió la ropa sucia a la lavadora mientras barría y fregaba el suelo, y cuando esta estaba lista, la sacó a tender a la terraza. Hacía un día agradable, lo suficiente como para que una racha de viento no volase ropa interior ajenas. Mientras ponía a secar su ropa, se fijó en la terraza de Rukia.

Ella también había tendido su ropa. El uniforme estaba colgado junto a la ropa de calle normal. Además, en un pequeño tendedero colgado del techo, se encontraba su ropa interior. Se fijó que esta vez no había nada con el estampado de aquel horrendo conejo y sonrió. Pudo escuchar como algo se movía dentro de la casa y a ella maldecir una y otra vez. Frunció el ceño ante ese hecho y un extraño olor lo obligó a olisquear al aire para identificar de qué se trataba.

– Huele a… ¿quemado? –

Se mantuvo alerta por si acaso se trataba de un incendio y al momento vio como se abría la puerta de su balcón. De ella salió una Rukia molesta y un hilo de humo grisáceo. Tras un suspiro, la morena se apoyó en la barandilla, cansada, para luego fijarse en que Ichigo se encontraba ahí también.

– Oh, buenos días Ichigo.

– ¿Algún problema ahí adentro? – preguntó terminando de colgar la ropa

– Se me quemó la comida. – hizo un puchero desanimado y suspiró.

– Eres un desastre.

– Cocinar no es mi fuerte…– admitió sonriendo. – Supongo que tendré que salir a comprar algo de comida precocinada.

A Ichigo le dio lástima la situación de la chica, así que se le ocurrió algo.

– Hice demasiada comida para mi, ya sabes…no controlo bien las proporciones aún. – disimuló. – ¿Quieres comer conmigo?

La cara de Rukia se iluminó al instante como la de un cachorrito.

– ¿Lo dices en serio?

Ichigo asintió con una sonrisa al verla tan ilusionada.

– ¡Voy ya mismo!

– ¡E-espera! ¿Estás loca?

Y ya mismo fue. Ichigo no se esperaba que la muchacha rápidamente trepase la barandilla y saltase a su balcón. Este, casi por reflejos, se asustó y trató de agarrarla para que no cayese. Si bien era un primero, la caída le haría daño. Con el corazón que casi se le salía en el pecho, la sujetó del brazo mientras saltaba dentro de su terraza. Su falda se subió mientras caía, dejando casi a la vista sus bragas y obligando a Ichigo a mirar a otro lado.

– ¡Bien! ¿Qué hay de comer?

Y con toda la confianza del mundo la chica entró danzarina en el apartamento, contemplando todo y dirigiéndose a la cocina dónde parecía estar terminándose de hacer una sopa.

– ¡Oe! ¿Qué clase de confianzas son esas?

– ¿Qué hiciste de comida? – preguntó ignorándolo y levantando la tapa de la olla.

– Sopa de miso y arroz con curry. – contestó entrando tras ella.

– Arroz con curry…– sus ojos brillaron felices mientras caminaba de nuevo a la habitación. – Me encanta, hace mucho no lo como.

Se dejó caer en la cama, tumbándose en ella y jugueteando con sus piernas.

– ¡Oe! Levántate de mi cama. – gruñó malhumorado mirándola.

– ¿Qué pasa, Ichigo? ¿Nunca has tenido a una mujer en tu cama? – preguntó divertida y sugerente, tumbándose boca abajo y moviendo sus piernas.

– ¡Cállate! Ese no es el punto. – se frotó la nuca nervioso y mirando para otro lado.

Rukia rió y se bajó de la cama para sentarse en la mesita de café que había frente a la cama.

– ¿Comemos ya? – preguntó ansiosa. – Tengo hambreee.

– Bien…

Se estaba empezando a arrepentir de haberla invitado a comer. Fue a servir la comida mientras ella inspeccionaba cada rincón de la casa con la mirada. Preguntó desde la cocina que quería de beber, y con todo servido, llevó la bandeja con la comida ante la emocionada mirada de Rukia. A la muchacha solo le faltaba aplaudir. Ichigo sonrió ante esa reacción. Se sentó a un lado y se dispusieron a comer.

– ¡Buen provecho! – dijeron a la vez y comenzaron a comer.

– Ummmmm… – gimió Rukia tras comer el arroz con curry. – Esto está buenísimo.

– Me alegro. – comentó divertido.

Hablaron de todo un poco mientras comían, tenían bastantes gustos en común, y se dio cuenta que a ella le gustaban muchos mangas que él también leía. Era una mujer poco común, pero bastante interesante. Le gustaba eso. Terminaron de comer y después de que Ichigo recogiese, pusieron la televisión un rato. Ichigo estaba bastante concentrado en las noticias, pero Rukia, la cual estaba recostada en la mesa, miraba con curiosidad a Ichigo.

– Oe, Ichigo…– lo llamó

– ¿Qué? – desvió su mirada a la muchacha dándole pie a que hablase.

– ¿De verdad eres virgen?

– ¿Qué clase de obsesión tienes con saber eso? – contestó nervioso y molesto.

– Venga, dimeeee – pidió con ojos de cachorritos, acercándose a gatas a él.

– Tsk. – miró hacia otro lado, sonrojado. – Sí. Lo soy. ¿Contenta?

– ¿Nunca has hecho nada de nada con una mujer? – preguntó sugerente, acercándose cada vez más a él.

– ¿Qué parte de virgen no comprendes? – gruñó mirándola de nuevo.

Error. No debió mirar, pero lo molestó demasiado. La vio, a gatas en frente de él, y no pudo evitar ver como se alzaba su trasero. Además, aquella falda era demasiado corta, y sus piernas se veían demasiado…de seguro que desde otra perspectiva podría ver alguna de sus otras bragas de Chappy. Se sonrojó al momento y trató de pensar en otra cosa, o sino comenzaría a excitarse.

– ¿Y no te da curiosidad?

Observó fijamente sus ojos violáceos y sus labios entreabiertos, no supo que decir. Lo único a lo que le incitaban sus hormonas era a besarla y ella se estaba acercando demasiado. Sólo pudo contestar asintiendo con la cabeza, provocando que ella sonriese de medio lado provocativamente. Después de aquella afirmativa de Ichigo, Rukia ágilmente se sentó a horcajadas sobre el pelinaranjo, notando su dura erección bajo ella.

– Eso se puede arreglar…

La independencia de Ichigo parece que iba mejorando…

 _ **Continuará…**_

* * *

 **Antes que nada, tengo que dar unas aclaraciones. No sé por qué, pero me di cuenta que en el capítulo anterior, han desaparecido algunas palabras, y no sé por qué. Supongo que será cosa de fanfiction...así que si ven algo que no tiene mucho sentido porque le faltan palabras, lo más probable es que sea por eso.**

 **Ahora con respecto a lo demás, no sé que les parecerá, por eso siempre pueden dejarme un hermoso y maravilloso review C:  
**

 **Pero bueno, si ven mucho OoC, ya les dije...es difícil no incluirlo en ocasiones a la hora de hacer un Universo Alterno. A pesar de ello, espero que les guste. El lemmon llegará pronto lo prometo. Tengo muchas ganas de ponerlos a hacer cosas sucias, Rukia tiene que robarle la pureza a Ichigo de una vez. :D**

 **Estoy bastante inspirada con esta historia y además la cantidad de reviews que me han dejado me han animado una barbaridad a seguir escribiendo. Ya saben la fórmula:**

 **Más reviews = Más felicidad = Actualizar más rápido**

 **Bueno, no os aburro más :P**

 **¡Nos vemos pronto!**

 **Con cariño**

 **Atte: _HanaBerry_**


	3. Capítulo 3

**La chica de al lado**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 3**

 **.**

 **Advertencias:**

 **\- Universo Alterno**

 **\- Contenido sexual explícito**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Anteriormente…**_

– _¿Nunca has hecho nada de nada con una mujer? – preguntó sugerente, acercándose cada vez más a él._

– _¿Qué parte de virgen no comprendes? – gruñó mirándola de nuevo._

– _¿Y no te da curiosidad?_

 _Observó fijamente sus ojos violáceos y sus labios entreabiertos, no supo que decir. Lo único a lo que le incitaban sus hormonas era a besarla y ella se estaba acercando demasiado. Sólo pudo contestar asintiendo con la cabeza, provocando que ella sonriese de medio lado provocativamente. Después de aquella afirmativa de Ichigo, Rukia ágilmente se sentó a horcajadas sobre el pelinaranjo, notando su dura erección bajo ella._

– _Eso se puede arreglar…_

 **.**

 **.**

Ichigo tragó duro al sentir como Rukia se montaba encima de él, y tragó más aún cuando esta se sentó sobre su erección. Se le paró el corazón y sintió que le faltaba el aire, la presión que estaba ejerciendo contra el bulto de sus pantalones se sentía demasiado bueno. Estaba nervioso y avergonzado, esto era lo más cerca que había estado de una mujer en este sentido. Se sintió demasiado inocente.

– R-Rukia, ¿qué haces? – consiguió preguntar con voz temblorosa.

– ¿Alguna vez te han besado o no?

Lo ignoró mientras apoyaba sus manos en el pecho del chico, acariciándolo concentrada. Estaba más musculado de lo que creyó en un principio. Sin embargo, las manos de Ichigo estaban clavadas al suelo, sin saber qué hacer. Rukia no podía evitar moverse suavemente sobre aquel bulto, el roce era bastante placentero para ella también. Ichigo, sin poder contestar con palabras, respondió a la pregunta asintiendo con la cabeza.

– Hm, bien. – pareció conforme con la respuesta, ya que esbozó una sonrisa y miró a Ichigo a la cara, acercándose a su rostro.

– E-eh, Rukia…n-no es buena ide…

– ¿Alguna vez le has tocado los pechos a una chica? – preguntó con naturalidad, mirándolo fijamente.

Ichigo se sonrojó más si era posible y desvió la mirada hacia otro lado, apretando las manos en busca de autocontrol. Respondió a esa pregunta de igual manera que la anterior, con un movimiento de cabeza, pero esta vez lo hizo negativamente. Rukia volvió a sonreír de medio lado, subiendo sus manos a los hombros del chico y apretándose contra su, cada vez más dura, erección. Consiguió sacar un suspiro del pelinaranjo, se sintió satisfecha.

– ¿Te gustaría tocarlos? – preguntó directamente, mirándose sus propios senos y luego observando fijamente los ojos ambarinos de Ichigo, quien sorprendido la miraba sin entender que estaba ocurriendo.

– ¿Q-qué? Y-yo…Rukia, deja de brom-

No pudo terminar de hablar cuando las manos que Rukia tenía posadas en sus hombros bajaron con rapidez por sus brazos, hasta que agarró sus muñecas y las dirigió hacia los pechos que estaba mencionando. Los ojos de Ichigo se abrieron de par en par al sentir los redondos y firmes senos de la morena bajo sus manos. Pestañeó incrédulo ante lo que estaba pasando y tragó duro, clavando sus ojos en los violáceos orbes de Rukia.

– ¿Y bien? – lo sacó de su ensoñación. – ¿Te gustan?

– E-eh…eh…uhm…– no sabía que decir, estaba totalmente perplejo y su cerebro dejó de funcionar coherentemente, pues toda la sangre se bajó a cierto punto que estaba siendo presionado por la cálida intimidad de esa degenerada que tenía por vecina.

Antes de que pudiese decir nada, Rukia obligó con sus manos a que Ichigo apretase sus pechos, provocándole a ella misma un suspiro de placer.

– No tengo la talla más grande, pero a mí me gustan – se hizo un cumplido a sí misma, instando a que Ichigo los tocase y moviese por su cuenta, pero el chico parecía en shock mirándolos embobado sin saber que estaba ocurriendo. – ¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gustan?

Fingió una voz de tristeza, a lo que Ichigo reaccionó de nuevo, mirándola con cara de bobo sonrojado y asintiendo rápidamente una y otra vez. Rukia solo pudo reírse, avergonzando al muchacho por su propia inocencia. Quitó sus manos de encima de las de Ichigo, dejándole libre de hacer lo que quisiera, pero estaba cohibido y no se movió de cómo estaba hasta que Rukia se acercó a su cuello. Pasó la punta de la nariz por esa zona, haciéndole cosquillas con el roce y la calidez de su respiración. Ichigo cerró los ojos ante aquella sensación, apretando inconscientemente los pechos de la muchacha con suavidad.

Rukia sonrió contra su cuello, haciendo movimientos circulares sobre su erección y pasando después sus labios de arriba hacia abajo, rozando con suavidad hasta la parte de detrás de su oreja. Lo estaba volviendo loco, sobre todo cuando ella decidió dar un leve mordisquito en su cuello. Ante aquello, sólo pudo suspirar y apretar más los pechos de ella, sacándole suspiros que esta vez no estaba escuchando al otro lado de la pared. La verdad que ahora que los tocaba parecían más grandes de lo que se veían.

Se preguntaba cómo se sentirían por debajo de la tela, y ante la fricción que ella estaba provocando y los besos, mordiscos y lamidas que estaba recibiendo su cuello, tuvo la confianza de quitar las manos de sus pechos, bajando por las curvas de su silueta. Rukia sorprendida ante eso, se separó de su cuello y lo miró agitada, mordiéndose suavemente su labio inferior. Aquella imagen sólo tentó a Ichigo, quien mientras colaba despacio las manos por debajo de su suéter, se acercaba a los labios de ella. Rukia dio un respingo al sentir el tacto de las manos del pelinaranjo sobre la piel de su cintura, era mejor de lo que se había imaginado.

Ella también se animó, y cerró el espacio que había entre sus labios con un ansioso beso. Ichigo lo correspondió, desinhibiéndose por completo de su cordura. Una de sus manos por fin se animó a subir por debajo del suéter hasta agarrar uno de sus pechos cubiertos por un sostén que, por cuya textura, parecía ser de encaje.

– Hm…– un suave gemido salió de los labios de Rukia cuando sintió ese contacto.

Ese sonido se le hacía familiar, pero ahora lo estaba escuchando en primera persona y sólo lo excitó más. La mano que se quedó en su cintura, la asió más contra él, incrementando el roce de sus intimidades. La morena coló lentamente su lengua en el beso, tomando desprevenido a Ichigo quien la verdad, no tenía mucha experiencia en ese tipo de besos tan fogosos. Pero rápido le tomó el ritmo.

Estaba decidido a dar otro paso y bajar con su mano el sostén de la morena para poder sentir el tacto de su pecho desnudo. Cuando iba a tirar de la copa del sostén hacia abajo, los Dioses se pusieron de acuerdo para hacerle la vida imposible. Antes de que pudiera bajarlo, alguien tocó con fuerza la puerta varias veces. Rukia e Ichigo se separaron, mirándose agitados y sin comprender que pasaba.

– ¡Hijooooo! ¿Estás ahí? – volvieron a aporrear la puerta.

Los ojos de Ichigo se pusieron en blanco mientras Rukia tan sólo pudo soltar una carcajada mientras, con mucha fuerza de voluntad, se levantaba de encima de Ichigo. Al ver como la muchacha se retiraba, el pelinaranjo tan sólo pudo mirar hacia arriba enojado por culpa de su padre, pero desde aquella perspectiva se pudo fijar en algo. Sus bragas estaban mojadas, y él lo había provocado. Se sonrojó levemente, pero por dentro se sintió orgulloso.

– ¿Hijoooo? – otra vez lo llamó.

– Veo que tienes visita. – comentó Rukia en voz baja y divertida acomodándose bien la ropa.

– Tsk…este pesado…– gruñó Ichigo levantándose también del suelo y rascándose la nuca.

– Me voy a casa. – la mirada de Rukia se fijó en la abultada entrepierna del chico. – Será mejor que arregles eso antes de abrir.

Ichigo no entendió a que se refería hasta que siguió la trayectoria de su mirada, y ahí sí pudo ver que era. Su pantalón se había convertido en una tienda de campaña, y lo único que pudo alcanzar a hacer avergonzado, fue tirar de su camisa hacia abajo para taparlo. Rukia rió al verlo tan sonrojado, momentos atrás no parecía darle ninguna clase de vergüenza. Yendo hacia la terraza de nuevo, Ichigo la miró.

– Nos vemos el lunes, Ichigo. – le guiñó el ojo antes de subir a la barandilla y saltar a su terraza.

Ichigo se quedó boquiabierto y tratando de procesar todo lo que había acabado de pasar. Se miró las manos que antes habían estado amasando sus pechos y se sonrojó. Pero una vez más, los golpes de su padre en la puerta lo despertaron de su ensoñación.

– ¡Grrr! ¡Ya voy! – gritó enojado y revolviéndose el cabello. Llegó a zancadas hasta la puerta y abrió de par en par, con cara de perro furioso.

– ¿Qué pasa, Ichigo? ¿Por qué esa cara? ¿No te alegras de ver a tu querido padre? – gritó canturreando y tratando de abrazarlo.

– En absoluto. – se apartó haciendo que el hombre cayese al suelo.

Detrás de él estaban sus hermanas pequeñas, lo que le hizo ponerse de mejor humor. Dio gracias a que los gritos de su padre le habían bajado toda la libido y también cierta erección provocada por Rukia. No quería que sus hermanas lo viesen con eso así. Dio un abrazo a sus hermanitas y les dio también permiso para entrar, siguiéndolas él detrás.

– ¿No se supone que ibas a avisar antes de venir, viejo? – preguntó molesto.

– ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso te interrumpí con alguien? – insinuó divertido. – ¿O acaso va a venir una chica y molestamos?

– No. – negó sentándose en la cama y suspirando. – Pero sería bueno que avisaran antes de venir, no tengo suficiente comida para los cuatro.

– No te preocupes, hermanito. – habló Yuzu mostrándole una bolsa de plástico con unos recipientes dentro. – Te traigo comida que hice para ti.

Los ojos de Ichigo brillaron de felicidad. Por fin podría comer en condiciones y no como un triste vagabundo. Mentira, hasta un vagabundo comería mejor que él. Agarró la bolsa y echó un vistazo a todo lo que había, Yuzu era una maravilla de hermana y de cocinera. Su padre estaba inspeccionando el apartamento, en busca de quien sabe qué, mientras que su hermana Karin ojeaba los mangas que tenía en la estantería.

– ¿Qué demonios haces, viejo? – preguntó enojado dejando la bolsa de comida en la cocina.

No obtuvo respuesta, cosa que lo inquietó. Volvió a la habitación y lo encontró sacando algo de una de las cómodas que tenía junto a la televisión. Su rostro empalideció al momento.

– ¿Qué es esto Ichigo? – preguntó sorprendido y divertido mientras sacaba unas bragas rosadas de Chappy.

– ¡Suelta eso, degenerado! – a zancadas lo alcanzó y se las quitó de golpe, guardándolas de nuevo.

– ¿No llevas apenas dos semanas acá y ya traes chicas a casa? – insinuó abrazándolo por el cuello. – ¡Estoy orgulloso de ti, hijo!

– ¡No es lo que piensas! – se defendió quitándose a su padre de encima. – ¡Son de mi vecina!

– ¿Estás liado con tu vecina? – preguntó Karin impasible mientras sacaba un manga que pareció interesarle.

– ¡No! – se sonrojó. La verdad que hacía escasos minutos sí que estaba algo más que liado con ella. – Se le voló la ropa interior ayer a mi terraza, debo devolvérsela.

Mintió en cierto modo.

– Hmmm. – su padre lo miró desconfiado con los ojos entrecerrados. – Karin, ¿tu crees que dice la verdad?

La morena observó a su hermano a lo lejos, analizándolo al igual que su padre. Ichigo se puso nervioso ante tal escrutinio, por lo que suspiró cansado, sentándose en la cama molesto.

– Hermanito. – llamó Yuzu desde la cocina. – ¿Por qué hay tantos platos en el fregadero? – Ichigo se alertó. Eran todos los platos de la comida con Rukia.

– O-oh, anoche no pude lavarlos y se me acumularon con los de hoy. – mintió lo mejor que pudo.

Todos lo observaron acusadoramente, Yuzu uniéndose a su padre y su hermana al análisis del pelinaranjo. Esa maldita familia suya lo estaba poniendo muy nervioso, y todo por culpa de Rukia y sus horribles bragas de conejos. Sería una visita larga y tediosa, en la que tendría que lidiar con las insinuaciones de todos, sobre todo de su padre. Durante aquel día no pudo dejar de pensar en lo que acababa de pasar con Rukia, haciendo que se le erizaran los vellos al recordar el tacto suave de su piel. La única que notó aquel estado de embriaguez mental que tenía el pelinaranjo fue su hermana Karin, era bastante perspicaz. Sin embargo, no dijo nada, cosa que agradeció en sobremanera

Llegó la noche y su familia se fue tras una agradable cena en la que pudo comer de la comida que Yuzu había preparado. No había comido mejor nunca desde que empezó su independencia, por lo que acabó lleno de tanto comer. Cuando finalmente quedó solo, todo quedó en silencio. Si se sentaba en su cama y se esforzaba, podía escuchar la televisión del piso de Rukia. Era un milagro que no estuviese viendo porno o algo similar. Rió ante ese pensamiento.

Se tumbó en la cama, totalmente estirado y con los ojos cerrados. Aún sentía el aroma de Rukia en el ambiente y su tacto en sus labios. Todo aquello ocurrió de manera muy inesperada, y la verdad que no supo cómo reaccionar, pero cuando se besaron su cuerpo comenzó a funcionar por cuenta propia. Nunca pensó que la primera vez que tocase los pechos de una mujer sería de esa forma. De todos modos, fue una buena e interesante experiencia.

Tres golpecitos se escucharon en la pared.

– Buenas noches… – se escuchó levemente a Rukia al otro lado.

Ichigo devolvió los tres golpes, pero no dijo nada. Habían tomado esa costumbre durante la semana, y aunque al principio Rukia lo hacía para molestar, ahora se había vuelto una especie de rutina. El pelinaranjo pensó en todo lo ocurrido una y otra vez, pensó en Rukia y en lo atraído que se estaba sintiendo por ella. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, ya se había quedado profundamente dormido.

.

.

El domingo pasó como si nada, Rukia pareció haber estado fuera todo el día hasta que en la noche le dio los tres toquecitos antes de dormir. Aburrido, ese día se dedico básicamente a hacer el vago, por lo que el día se pasó de volado. El lunes despertó con ganas de asistir a clases, y aunque no lo quisiera admitir quería ver a Rukia. Se aseó como de costumbre, preparó su desayuno y su ropa, y se dispuso a salir. A su cartera tuvo que añadir el uniforme del equipo de fútbol, pues esa semana empezaba con los entrenamientos.

Salió y esperó en la puerta a que la morena saliese también. Se estaba retrasando, normalmente ella lo esperaba a él. Tras cinco minutos esperándola, tocó su puerta, escuchando un "ya voy" desde dentro. Al momento, apareció ella apurada, con un panecillo en la boca y un brick de jugo en la mano.

– Fuenof fíaf, Ifigo. – saludó con la boca llena, terminando de cerrar su puerta con llave.

– Buenos días. – contestó y la miró extrañado. – ¿Todo bien?

– Fi. – se quito el panecillo de la boca y cuando tragó, consiguió hablar bien. – Me quedé dormida, lo siento.

– Pero si te fuiste a dormir temprano.

– Ya, pero no paré de dar vueltas en la cama. – confesó bostezando. – ¿Quieres? Está buenísimo.

Le ofreció de su panecillo relleno de crema.

– No, gracias. Ya desayuné. – rechazó su invitación amablemente y echaron a andar hacia la escuela.

– Como quieras, tú te lo pierdes. – continuó devorándolo.

Esa mujer era terrible. Se rió por dentro al verla comer con tanto ímpetu cual niña pequeña. Y pensar que esa mujer con bragas de conejo y que ahora mismo se veía tan infantil en realidad era una pervertida de primera.

– Tu familia es muy graciosa. – sacó tema de conversación como todas las mañanas mientras intentaba abrir el brick de jugo sin éxito.

– Trae acá. – le quitó el dichoso brick y lo abrió a la primera, devolviéndoselo entonces. – Los escuchaste, ¿verdad?

– Era difícil no oírlos. – sorbió el jugo. – Sobre todo a tu papá, no se parece nada a ti.

– Lo sé, es muy escandaloso.

– Un poco. – le dio la razón y lo miró de reojo. – Aunque deberías devolverme las bragas como les dijiste.

– ¿Acaso estuviste escuchando todo el día? – gruñó mirándola. – Cotilla.

– Me aburría mucho. – bromeó entre risas. – Mentira, estuve intentando salvar la olla que se me quemó y limpiando la casa.

– ¿Conseguiste arreglar el desastre?

– En absoluto. Tengo que comprarme una olla nueva.

Ichigo se rió y momentos después llegaron al centro. Todo transcurrió como siempre, habían entablado amistad con algunas personas del salón, y se juntaban a la hora del recreo para comer. Conoció a Keigo, Mizuiro y Chad, tres compañeros del club de fútbol. Keigo no era muy bueno, pero era gracioso lo obsesionado que estaba con las mujeres aunque estas no le daban bola. Muy diferente el caso de ese tal Mizuiro, quien sin entender por qué, conseguía salir con casi cualquier chica. Con el que mejor se llevó fue con Chad, un estudiante de intercambio mexicano que jugaba como portero, era un chico muy tranquilo y prudente.

Además de ellos, conoció a Orihime gracias a Rukia, ya que ambas resultaron ir al mismo club de atletismo. Era una muchacha agradable, bastante alegre y tierna, le recordaba muchísimo a su hermana Yuzu, pero los artes culinarios de la joven no le llegaban ni a los talones de los de su hermana. Junto a Orihime se unieron al grupo Tatsuki, que era su amiga de la infancia, e Ishida, un chico que parecía no soportar a Ichigo.

Las clases terminaron y tras ellas, cada uno fue a su club correspondiente. En los vestuarios se cambió como de costumbre, y al salir pudo ver al grupo de atletismo salir de sus vestuarios femeninos. Los del club de futbol las dejaron pasar con la excusa de "las damas primero", pero en realidad querían ver esos pantalones cortos que usaban para correr. Ichigo rodó los ojos ante lo baboso que fueron sus compañeros, en especial Keigo, pero no pudo hacerse el digno mucho tiempo.

Detrás de ellas apareció Rukia corriendo, con el mismo uniforme, su cabello corto recogido y portando el cronometro y bloc de notas para apuntar las marcas. El sex appeal que tenía esa mujer para él era demasiado, y aquellos pantaloncitos de deporte dejaban ver una muy buena figura de su trasero. Movió la cabeza para centrarse y se fue hacia el campo de fútbol. Por desgracia, la pista de atletismo rodeaba el campo de fútbol, así que no pudo librarse de aquellas vistas.

Intentó concentrarse mientras calentaban, pero las del club de atletismo también lo hacían, por lo que el tener que controlar a todos los adolescentes babosos se le ponía difícil. Demonios, incluso a él se le hacía difícil no mirar cuando estas se agachaban para tocarse la punta de los pies. Ichigo también tenía hormonas. Cuando terminaron el calentamiento, pudo concentrarse mejor en su trabajo, dejando a un lado lo que hacían las demás. Podía escuchar los gritos de Rukia dando la orden de salida, tenía mucho carácter.

En una ocasión que fue a beber agua, observó que a quien le tocaba correr era a ella, así que prestó atención. Se la veía concentrada, y cuando le dieron el pistoletazo de salida, se sorprendió al ver la gran velocidad que alcanzó. Con razón se mantenía tan delgada comiendo todo lo que comía, era una gran deportista. Tan ensimismado estaba mirando aquello, que no vio cuando un balonazo le dio en la cara por parte del torpe de Keigo.

– ¡Lo siento, Ichigo! – rogó piedad.

– ¡Ten más cuidado, torpe! – gritó volviendo al campo de fútbol.

Los entrenamientos terminaron a la vez, y todos se fueron a las duchas, menos los capitanes de ambos clubes. A ambos les tocaba recoger lo que habían utilizado, por lo que siempre se tenían que quedar un poco más. Entraba dentro del pequeño sueldo que percibían. Ichigo terminó antes, ya que apenas tenía que recoger unos cuantos balones, pero a lo lejos vio como a Rukia se le dificultaba llevar las vallas de atletismo, por lo que se acercó a ayudarla.

– No tienes por qué ayudarme. – dijo amablemente la morena.

– Tranquila, ya he terminado de recoger lo mío. – cargó la mitad de las vallas y siguió a Rukia para dejarlas.

– Bueno, si te empeñas.

– Eres muy rápida, no me lo esperaba. – confesó descargándolas con cuidado.

– Soy una caja de sorpresas, ¿verdad? – bromeó

– Algo así.

Ambos emprendieron la marcha hasta los vestuarios, hablando de cosas triviales, más no habían sacado el tema del sábado. Ninguno había hablado de lo que pasó y extrañamente, ella no había bromeado o molestado con eso. Llegaron a los vestuarios del gimnasio donde cada uno se separó al suyo correspondiente después de despedirse.

– Nos vemos luego.

– Sí

Dijo mientras Rukia se iba a lo lejos. No pudo evitar echar un vistazo, y su piel perlada por el sudor sólo la hacía ver más apetecible. Agitó la cabeza para quitarse esos pensamientos, no quería entrar en los vestuarios masculinos con una erección y que lo tachasen de homosexual lo que restaba de curso. Cuando entró, vio que casi todos los del equipo se estaban vistiendo para irse, por lo que las duchas quedarían para él sólo. Fue algo bueno, no porque Ichigo tuviese algún complejo con su amiguito, para nada, sino porque ducharse en compañía de otros hombres no era algo que desease especialmente.

Los compañeros se fueron despidiendo poco a poco mientras él se desvestía, y mientras agarraba el champú y el gel para ir a bañarse, se quedó solo. Le restó importancia y se fue a las duchas, que constaban de un muro a media altura para dar algo de privacidad. Colgó su toalla en el muro y se metió debajo de la regadera. El agua caliente se sentía agradable después de una tanda de deporte, por lo que dejó que el agua cayera durante un rato sobre él, relajándose. Pasados unos minutos decidió darse prisa, Rukia lo esperaba para volver a casa. Hizo espuma en su cabello con el champú y se lo enjuago para seguir el mismo proceso por el cuerpo.

– Es para hoy, señorita. – habló una voz a sus espaldas que ya reconocía…

– ¡Ah! – …pero igualmente se asustó.

Al mirar hacia atrás se encontró con Rukia apoyada al otro lado del muro, con la cabeza reposando sobre la palma de su mano y observándolo…o más bien, analizándolo. Casi patina y se cae, pero consiguió taparse sus partes, no tan privadas, totalmente sonrojado. Rukia tan sólo pudo reír ante esa reacción.

– ¿Por qué te tapas? – preguntó sin quitarle ojo al cuerpo mojado y desnudo de Ichigo. – Ya te la he visto. Y en una situación más comprometedora, te recuerdo…

– ¡Me da igual! – gritó molesto. – ¿Es que acaso no tienes pudor?

– No mucho, la verdad…– contestó distraída mirando el trasero del muchacho.

– ¡Deja de mirarme así! – trató de alcanzar la toalla con la otra mano para ponérsela. – ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

– Tardabas mucho y me aburría de esperar. – caminó hacia la zona de las taquillas. – ¿Es que en los vestuarios masculinos siempre huele a pis?

– Supongo. Yo ya no lo noto. – contestó más tranquilo abriendo su taquilla. – Tú no deberías entrar aquí.

– Y tú no deberías tener mis bragas. Como ves, nada es como debería ser. – contestó divertida, sentándose en uno de los bancos y observando cómo sacaba su ropa limpia.

– ¿No te vas a olvidar de eso nunca o qué? – preguntó poniéndose la camisa.

– No hasta que me las des. – contestó cruzando sus piernas. – Puedo ser tu peor pesadilla.

– Ya lo eres…– murmuró molesto.

Iba a quitarse la toalla para ponerse la ropa interior y los pantalones, pero se dio cuenta que alguien más lo estaba observando. Se giró y la miró con el ceño fruncido, a lo que ella se hizo la desentendida, sonriendo inocentemente. Era una desgraciada.

– ¿Te importa…? – hizo un gesto con el dedo para que se diese la vuelta.

– Ah, que pudoroso que eres, Ichigo. – suspiró divertida y se dio la vuelta.

– Alguien aquí tiene que serlo. – gruñó quitándose la toalla una vez se cercioró que ella no miraba.

– Oe, Ichigo. – lo llamó, a lo que él contestó con un monosílabo. – ¿Te gustaría cenar conmigo hoy?

– ¿Es alguna clase de trampa para envenenarme? – bromeó subiéndose los bóxers.

– ¿Por qué haría algo así, idiota? – contestó divertida y mirando de reojo.

– ¡Eh! ¡Aún no!

– Quería invitarte a cenar como agradecimiento por haberme invitado a comer el sábado. – comentó tranquila.

– ¿Cenaremos carbón a la plancha?

– Jódete. – se cruzó de brazos fingiendo haberse ofendido.

– Está bien, está bien. – accedió mientras terminaba de abrocharse los pantalones. – Vamos, ya terminé.

La morena se giró contenta y se levantó dispuesta a marcharse con su compañero.

– Se te va a escapar el pajarito. – comentó mientras pasaba por su lado y apuntaba a su entrepierna.

Ichigo se miró y su cremallera estaba bajada. La subió al instante, sonrojado y apuro el paso para alcanzar a Rukia. Desde luego que era directa y sin recato ninguno.

 **.**

 **.**

Llegaron al apartamento, y al final decidieron quedarse en el piso de Rukia a hacer la tarea en lo que llegaba la hora de la cena. El piso de la morena era similar al suyo en cuanto espacio, pero la decoración que ella tenía era distinta. Además…no era la mujer más ordenada del mundo, pero era un sitio acogedor. En el momento en el que entró en la habitación, no pudo evitar fijarse en la cama, recordando las dos veces que se tocó ahí, una de ella consciente de que él la estaba escuchando.

Ambos se sentaron alrededor de la mesita de café, sacando los cuadernos para comenzar. Se había dado cuenta lo mal que se le daban las matemáticas a Rukia cuando tuvo que ejercer como profesor particular. Le explicó mil veces el problema, pero la morena sólo se exasperaba más, apoyando su cabeza en la mesa frustrada por no entenderlo.

– Dios, Rukia. – suspiró desesperado. – No puedes ser tan lenta, vamos, piensa un poco.

– Que le den a las matemáticas, seré stripper…– lloriqueó contra la mesa.

– Vamos, no eres tonta, fíjate bien en lo que te expliqué. – le levantó la cabeza con el bolígrafo, tenía una mueca de desagrado.

– ¡Aahhggg! Eres muy terrrco. – gruñó cansada y mirándolo. – ¿Por qué no me dejas copiar y asunto arreglado?

– Esto no funciona así, ¿acaso quieres repetir de nuevo?

La morena se calló al momento, poniendo una expresión seria que preocupó a Ichigo. Quizá dijo algo que no debía, se sintió mal. Trató de arreglarlo, así que cerró los cuadernos ante la atónita mirada de Rukia, y este esbozó una sonrisa tranquilizadora para ella.

– Dejémoslo por ahora. Si te agobias no lo vas a entender nunca. – explicó echándose hacia atrás. – ¿Cenamos ya?

La morena observó algo sorprendida al pelinaranjo y sonrió al entender que era su manera de pedir disculpas. Así ambos se levantaron, y aunque Rukia insistió en que podía cocinar sola, Ichigo era más terco que ella. Prepararon un poco de Tonkatsu con verduras y arroz, ninguno de los dos eran unos excelentes chefs, pero hicieron lo que pudieron. Llevaron todo lo necesario a la mesa y Rukia preguntó desde la nevera sobre la bebida.

– ¿Quieres cerveza?

– Soy un menor, ¿recuerdas? – la morena no pareció escucharlo, porque apareció con dos botellines.

– Oh, vamos, déjame corromperte un poco. – bromeó con doble sentido mientras se sentaba a comer.

– Tsk. – Ichigo no replicó, ya que había entendido a lo que se refería la morena y se sintió avergonzado.

Abrieron los botellines y brindaron, para después ponerse a cenar.

– ¿Y bien? ¿Qué te parece la cerveza? – preguntó curiosa.

– No es la gran cosa… – contestó algo desilusionado.

– Supongo que es hasta que te acostumbres. – se llevó un trozo de comida a la boca. – Si quieres te traigo otra cosa de beber.

– No, está bien así. – dio otro sorbo para que la morena no se preocupase. – ¿Desde cuándo bebes cerveza tú?

– Oh, bebo de vez en cuando, no siempre…pero la primera vez que la probé tendría unos dieciséis años. – confesó.

– Hmmm… – Ichigo no era bueno para sacar temas de conversación, definitivamente.

Sin embargo, durante la cena, tomaron un par de cervezas más, lo que hizo que la lengua se soltase más a la hora de hablar. Empezaron a contarse anécdotas y cosas sobre ellos, conociéndose así más y tomando confianza. Ichigo estaba más relajado, y es que alguien que no estaba habituado a beber nada, la cerveza le hizo soltarse más.

– No deberíamos haber bebido hoy, mañana tenemos que ir a clase. – dijo Ichigo divertido.

– La verdad es que ha sido una pésima idea. – Rukia rió igualmente mientras se terminaba la cerveza. – Juguemos a algo, venga.

– ¿A qué? – preguntó desconfiado.

– Mira, yo doy vueltas a la botella, y si apunta más hacia tu lado, yo te pregunto algo. Y si apunta más hacia el mío, yo respondo. – explicó tumbando el botellín vacío de cerveza. – ¿Te parece bien?

– Bueno…– accedió temeroso pero interesado.

– Bien, ahí va. – la botella giró y ambos la miraron atentos. Finalmente se paró frente a Ichigo.

– Bueno, lo tienes amañado. – se quejó bromeando. – Pregunta.

– Hmmm. – pensó unos instantes. – ¿Por qué si llegaste a besar a una chica no llegaste a más?

– Sabía que preguntarías algo así.

– De eso se trata. – se rió. – Ahora contesta.

– Bien… era una chica que me gustaba, pero como era muy tímido nunca me atreví a decirle. – dio un sorbo a su cerveza y continuó. – Al final resultó que se mudaba de ciudad y no nos veríamos más, así que ese día la besé así sin más. Actué por impulso. Y bueno, como comprenderás, no tuvimos mucho tiempo de hacer nada más. Ni siquiera fuimos novios.

– ¿Qué edad tenías?

– Ah, ah, ah, ah. – negó. – Gira la botella.

La morena hizo un puchero y giró el botellín. Esta vez apunto hacia ella.

– Bien, me toca. – sonrió conforme. – ¿Eres virgen?

– ¡Vaya! El pudoroso Ichigo se desmelena con tres cervezas. – bromeó riendo. – Tendré que apuntarme eso para un futuro.

– Responde. – ignoró la burla.

– No, no lo soy. – confesó con tranquilidad.

Esta vez fue Ichigo quien giró la botella sin que ella pudiese decir nada más. Volvió a apuntar a la muchacha.

– ¿Qué edad tenías?

– Dieciséis.

Volvió a girarla ansioso de preguntarle más cosas a la morena, pero esta vez le apuntó a él.

– ¿Qué edad tenías tu cuando la besaste?

– Dieciséis…– contestó avergonzado y mirando hacia otro lado.

– Oh, no te avergüences, yo también mi primer beso a los dieciséis. – lo tranquilizó dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda.

– ¿Con la misma persona con la que la perdiste?

– La botella. – canturreó divertida.

Se giró una vez más, le apuntó a él.

– ¿Te enamoraste de esa chica?

– No creo…es decir, no sé. – no supo explicarlo. – Me gustaba mucho, pero dos casi dos años después sin vernos no es que haya sufrido mucho por ello.

Giró de nuevo y le tocó responder a Rukia.

– ¿Tu primera vez y tu primer beso fue con el mismo hombre? – preguntó curioso.

– Sí…– contestó algo desanimada.

– ¿Qué edad tenía él?

– Shh. Conoces las reglas. –apuntó con su dedo a la botella y rezó por que no le tocase a ella de nuevo.

Tuvo suerte pues le tocó a él, pudiendo así librarse de contestar esas preguntas. Se había cansado de hablar de ella, y más aún de ese tema, así que supo por donde escaparse. Esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado y se apoyó en la mesita para acercarse a Ichigo. Este se puso algo nervioso pero mantuvo la mirada.

– ¿Te gustó lo del sábado?

Ichigo se tensó al recordarlo y sus mejillas se encendieron ligeramente. Terminó de un trago lo poquito que quedaba de su cerveza, se recostó en la cama como respaldo y se dispuso a contestar.

– Sí. –admitió con valor. – ¿Y a ti?

– Claro…– salieron del juego. – Para haber besado solo una vez, lo haces bastante bien.

– G-gracias…

Como la vez anterior, la morena gateó hasta el lado en el que se encontraba Ichigo. Sin pedir permiso, se sentó de igual manera sobre él, mirándolo fijamente y rodeando su cuello con sus brazos.

– ¿Qué te parece si acabamos lo del sábado? – susurró contra su oído.

– Y-yo…– la calidez de la respiración de Rukia contra su cuello no se lo ponía fácil. – n-no sé…

– ¿No sabes? – preguntó divertida encarándole.

– ¿Tú quieres…? – preguntó con voz temblorosa.

– ¿Tú qué crees? – rebatió divertida mientras se movía suavemente encima de él.

Algo estaba empezando a crecer en los pantalones del muchacho, pero a Rukia no parecía importarle en absoluto. De hecho, parecía que le agradaba ya que se frotaba con más ímpetu con su erección. La verdad es que falta de ganas hacerlo no tenía, al contrario, pero tenía los nervios de la primera vez. Él nunca había hecho nada de eso más que con su mano, y temía no poder dar la talla.

– Sí…es sólo que, bueno…– Rukia lo miraba atenta esperando a que dijese algo. – Ya sabes que nunca…he hecho…eso.

– Así que se trata de eso…– la morena se levantó de encima suyo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, dejando una vez más una ligera imagen de su ropa interior húmeda. – Ven.

Ichigo obedeció y se levantó, esperando indicaciones de Rukia. La morena hizo que se subiese en su cama, haciendo ella después igual y mirándolo fijamente. El la observó ahí en frente de él, con esa sonrisa pícara y las intenciones muy claras. De verdad que no sabía cómo hacer, no era alguien que abusara del porno o de los mangas hentai como para saber demasiado cómo actuar ante algo así. Pero Rukia sí.

– ¿Qué es lo que tanto dudas? – preguntó curiosa.

– No sé por dónde empezar…– confesó mirando hacia otro lado avergonzado.

– ¿Qué te parece… si yo te voy explicando la teoría mediante la práctica?

Preguntó acercándose a él seductoramente, echándole hacia atrás hasta dejarlo recostado y así poder subirse encima. Ichigo se sentía muy tenso, pero con muchas ganas de besarla y seguir sus instrucciones, por lo que se animó a posar sus temblorosas manos en las caderas de ella para apretarla más contra su dureza. Rukia sonrió complacida ante ese arranque de valentía.

– Me parece bien…

¡Bendito el viento que aquel día decidió volar la ropa interior de esa mujer a su terraza!

 _ **Continuará…**_

* * *

 **¡Lo sé! ¡Soy muy malvada! Por favor, no me maten. Tuve que obligarme a cortar acá el capítulo, porque sino no iba a poder parar de escribir y quiero que los capítulos tengan más o menos la misma duración (excepto el primero, que era una introducción) Pero les prometo que actualizaré rápido como he estado haciendo con estos tres capítulos, así que por favor, no me odien mucho.**

 **Tengo pensado, aunque no sé como se me de, dibujar esta historia como un manga. Todavía no sé si con Ichigo y Rukia, o adaptándola a personajes propios. No sé si en alguno de ambos casos les interese, pero lo dejo caer. :)**

 **Debo avisar que no sé por qué, pero Fanfiction me anda fallando. No sé si sólo a mi, pero como les dije en el cap anterior, a parte de que en algunos sitios desaparezcan palabras de mi historia, ahora no me aparecen los reviews. Es decir, el número es correcto, porque los leo por el correo, pero no me aparecen cuando entro, por lo cual no los puedo responder. Si a alguien le pasa igual, díganmelo, porque esto es muy raro y ya no sé si sea cosa mia o que tengo algo mal en la configuración.**

 **En fin, eso es todo por ahora, me pusieron muy feliz todos vuestros reviews. Me asombra la aceptación que esta teniendo mi fic, y me hace tener más ganas de escribir, por lo que ya saben. No olviden la formula: Más reviews = Más felicidad = Actualizar más rápido**

 **Nos vemos muy pronto, lo prometo. Y espero sus reviews con vuestra opinión sobre este capítulo :D**

 **Con cariño**

 **Atte: _HanaBerry_**


	4. Capítulo 4

**La chica de al lado**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 4**

 **.**

 **Advertencias:**

 **\- Universo Alterno**

 **\- Contenido sexual explícito**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _ **Anteriormente…**_

– _¿Qué es lo que tanto dudas? – preguntó curiosa._

– _No sé por dónde empezar…– confesó mirando hacia otro lado avergonzado._

– _¿Qué te parece… si yo te voy explicando la teoría sobre la práctica?_

 _Preguntó acercándose a él seductoramente, echándole hacia atrás hasta dejarlo recostado y así poder subirse encima. Ichigo se sentía muy tenso, pero con muchas ganas de besarla y seguir sus instrucciones, por lo que se animó a posar sus temblorosas manos en las caderas de ella para apretarla más contra su dureza. Rukia sonrió complacida ante ese arranque de valentía._

– _Me parece bien…_

 **.**

 **.**

Las manos de Rukia masajearon el pecho de Ichigo con lentitud, sintiendo bajo las yemas de sus dedos los músculos que había podido ver en las duchas. Lo acarició al compás de los roces que provocaban sus intimidades, sin dejar de mirar al mojigato adolescente a los ojos. Se veía nervioso pero decidido.

– Desabróchame la camisa…– ordenó la morena.

Ichigo asintió obediente, incorporándose lo suficiente para alcanzar la camisa de la chica. Le desabrochó primero el lazo rojo que tenía en el cuello, tirando de él y echándolo al suelo con cuidado. Rukia sonrió ante la delicadeza del pelinaranjo y no paró de moverse sobre su erección. La camisa poco a poco fue quedando abierta, dejando al descubierto un sostén rosado. La propia Rukia se sacó la camisa, tirándola en el mismo lugar que el lazo. Agarró una de las manos de Ichigo y la llevó a sus pechos.

– Tócalos…– susurró tras un suspiro provocado por el tacto de sus grandes manos.

– ¿Así…? – preguntó inseguro de cómo lo estaba haciendo.

La morena dio un suave gemido de aprobación ante las caricias que el pelinaranjo le estaba propinando. El chico pareció animarse, ya que apretó y masajeó ambos pechos con más vehemencia que al principio. Las respiraciones agitadas de ambos cada vez que hacían más presentes en la habitación.

– Bésalos…– rogó Rukia

El pelinaranjo aceptó encantado y comenzó a besar la parte expuesta de piel que dejaba al descubierto su sostén. Con la cabeza enterrada entre sus pechos, pudo apreciar aún más el embriagador aroma de Rukia. Mientras, pasaba una mano por su espalda, acercándola más a él en lo que besaba su pecho y subía por sus clavículas, y con la otra, amasaba uno de sus senos. Las manos de Rukia se dedicaban a acariciar el anaranjado cabello del muchacho entre suaves gemidos por sus atenciones. Aquellos ruiditos solo aumentaban la confianza de Ichigo y el tamaño de su pene, por lo que se atrevió a dar un paso más por sí mismo. La mano que estaba en su espalda subió hasta el broche de su sostén, intentando desabrocharlo con dificultad.

– ¿Necesitas ayuda…? – preguntó Rukia divertida.

– No, puedo solo…– gruñó para después dar un suave mordisco al cuello de la chica, y ya de paso, ojear detrás de su espalda.

– Hm…bueno…– suspiró al sentir la mordida del cuello.

Tras forcejear un poco más, consiguió deshacer ese enganche del demonio. Se hizo hacia atrás para poder observarla bien y la miró esperando su aprobación. La morena se acercó a sus labios, besándolo y jugueteando con su lengua. Después de mantenerse así un rato, se separó de él tras un mordisco en su labio inferior.

– Quítamelo…– susurró mientras terminaba de desabrochar la camisa de él pelinaranjo.

Tragó duro mientras observaba el sostén y se dispuso a quitarlo. Se mordió instintivamente los labios por el nerviosismo y la blanquecina piel de Rukia fue quedando al descubierto. Pudo ver como sus pechos estaban coronados por unos rosados pezones que se marcaban excitados, y sintió como su pene se endurecía más si era posible.

– Lam-…ah…

No le dio tiempo a ordenarle nada, pues Ichigo se adelantó y sin pedir permiso, no pudo evitar llevarse uno a la boca. Lo saboreó con ímpetu, amasando el otro pecho desatendido con su mano. Aquello pilló de improvisto a Rukia, y le sorprendió más aún la maestría con la que el muchacho se estaba empezando a desenvolver. Aquellas atenciones que le estaba proporcionando, animó a la morena a moverse más violentamente contra su erección. Buscaba más contacto con él, así que lo separó con delicadeza de sus pechos entre jadeos agitados.

– ¿Ocurre algo…? – preguntó el pelinaranjo.

– No…– sonrió mientras se bajaba de encima. – Sólo quiero quitarte los pantalones…parece que te aprietan un poco.

Ambos miraron la abultada erección de Ichigo y sonrieron.

– Sí…un poco.

La morena, desnuda de torso para arriba, se acomodó entre las piernas de Ichigo y comenzó a desabrochar el pantalón con lentitud, rozando intencionalmente su erección. Ichigo sólo se hizo hacia atrás, disfrutando la sensación del tacto de otras manos sobre su pene. La muchacha por fin pudo liberar la erección del pelinaranjo de la cárcel de sus pantalones, dejando ver los bóxers grises abultados, los cuales bajó de igual manera. Su erección se irguió ante los ojos de la morena, totalmente dura y rígida. Rukia se mordió el labio inferior involuntariamente al ver bien de cerca el tamaño del pene de Ichigo. Si bien no era la primera vez que lo veía, en esa ocasión no pudo fijarse bien del todo, y ahora se llevó una agradable sorpresa

– ¿Te gusta esto…? – preguntó sugerentemente Rukia mientras acariciaba con sus dos manos la erección de Ichigo, comenzando a masturbarlo despacio y fuerte. La pequeña mano de la morena rápidamente comenzó a estar húmeda por los fluidos de Ichigo. El chico jadeó y cerró los ojos ante lo que Rukia estaba haciendo, asintiendo lentamente. – Quiero que ahora me lo hagas tú a mí…

Se puso de pie en la cama, ante la atenta mirada de Ichigo, y se quitó la falda quedando únicamente en las bragas que conjuntaban con el sostén. Con una suave sonrisa se volvió a echar al lado de Ichigo, esperando que reaccionase y se acercase a él. Este se recostó agitado sobre su propio costado y la observó de arriba abajo, deleitándose con su cuerpo semidesnudo. Rukia lo incitó, mordiendo su labio inferior con suavidad y esperando que la besase. Así lo hizo, la besó profundamente y se trató de pegar lo máximo posible a ella, volviendo a darle atención suficiente a sus pechos antes de bajar. Y para que mentir, se había encariñado con aquel par.

La mano de Ichigo vagó despacio por el medio del estómago de Rukia, bajando hasta su vientre y llegando al borde de sus bragas. Temeroso pero con ganas, acercó sus dedos a la fuente de calor y humedad que desprendía la intimidad e la muchacha, acariciándola despacio por encima de la tela. El tacto le resultó agradable y, aún con la tela de por medio, pudo sentir lo mojada que estaba. La tocó así durante unos momentos, siguiendo el ritmo que marcaban los gemidos de la morena.

No podía creer que aquella mujer a la que había escuchado gemir a través de la pared, ahora estuviese escuchándola en directo, viéndola retorcerse de placer y además, siendo él el que estaba provocando esos gemidos.

– Hazlo por dentro…– pidió con voz suave y agitada.

– S-sí…– algo cohibido, hizo caso e introdujo sus dedos dentro de las bragas y se sorprendió al ver lo mojada que estaba. Nunca había experimentado nada así. Lo movió igual que lo hizo cuando estaba por fuera, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Tocaba y acariciaba sus húmedos labios vaginales, repitiendo el movimiento de fricción.

– Toca acá un poco…– Rukia agarró la mano del chico con delicadeza y la subió un poco hasta que posicionó los dedos de Ichigo en su clítoris. – No lo toques directamente mucho rato, con delicadeza…juega con él, altérnalo con los labios…– explicó entre suspiros.

Ichigo asintió y concentrado en su trabajo hizo lo que ella explicó lo mejor que pudo. Al parecer y por la manera en la que Rukia se arqueaba y gemía, lo estaba haciendo bien. Además que parecía que estaba empezando a mojar más, lo que lo hizo sentir orgulloso.

– Mételos…– pidió mirándolo.

Este tomó aire e hizo lo que le pidió. Siguió el recorrido que marcaban sus labios vaginales hasta su centro, y pudo sentir que el hueco donde tenía que introducir sus dedos estaba lo suficientemente dilatado y húmedo como para albergar algo más que eso. Introdujo dos de sus dedos en la cavidad, sintiendo su calidez y como sus paredes se amoldaban a sus dedos. Rukia gimió más sonoramente, cuando el chico encontró un punto en concreto él solo. Trató de recordar para ocasiones futuras, que la pared anterior que está al entrar en la vagina, era dónde la morena se volvía más sensible.

Rukia interrumpió al chico, quien había estado tocándola y mirando hacia la zona de las bragas sin hacer nada, besándolo con fuerza. Un beso profundo en el que sus lenguas batallaron ansiosas, sin parar de estimular a la muchacha. La morena quiso más, y con fuerza de voluntad, retiró el brazo de Ichigo de su vagina, bajándose ella misma las bragas y tirándolas lejos de la cama. Por fin pudo verla completamente desnuda y fue un espectáculo maravilloso.

– Quiero hacerlo ya…– confesó subiéndose encima de él y frotando sus sexos desnudos con ansias. Debido a lo mojada que se encontraba, el pene de Ichigo se deslizaba con facilidad por fuera, haciéndolo gemir igual que ella. – ¿Estás listo?

– Sí…– asintió mientras posaba sus manos en las caderas de ella, ayudándola a subir su trasero para acomodarse.

– ¿Tienes alguna clase de enfermedad, ya sabes…?– Ichigo negó con la cabeza convencido. – Bien, yo tampoco…

Agarró con fuerza el duro y mojado pene del pelinaranjo y lo guió hasta la entrada de su cavidad. Una vez con la punta bien ubicada, se dejó caer con lentitud observando la reacción del adolescente. Este cerró los ojos y compungió el rostro por el placer, gimiendo roncamente y apretando sus caderas. Rukia gimió también satisfecha, juntando sus nalgas con los muslos de Ichigo, llenándose por completo y quedándose así unos segundos. La verdad que era más grande que la media y eso, la morena pudo notarlo agradablemente.

– ¿Te gusta…? – preguntó sonriente y agitada.

– Me encanta…– admitió a duras penas entre jadeos. Aquella presión que ejercían las paredes de Rukia era demasiado buena.

– Ahora te va a encantar más…

Tras dedicarle una sonrisa de medio lado, la morena comenzó a moverse sobre él, sacando y metiendo su pene de su interior, creando una placentera fricción. La escena para Ichigo era una que quería grabar a fuego en su memoria, y es que ver a Rukia desnuda, moviéndose sobre él, era algo que echaría de menos en sus solitarias noches. Los pechos de la chica se movían al compás de los movimientos que hacía sobre él, arriba y abajo, cabalgándole hacia la locura.

Las manos de Ichigo se aventuraron hasta el trasero de ella, amasándolo con fuerza y ayudándola a moverse. Aquello sorprendió gratamente a Rukia, quien tan solo se movió con más ímpetu sobre él. El pelinaranjo empezó a intentar llevar las riendas, moviéndose debajo de ella y profundizando las embestidas por su cuenta. Pudo notar en el rostro de la morena que era algo que no esperaba, ya que sus gemidos se hicieron más fuertes, y sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza.

– Aprendes…rá…pido…– comentó Rukia a duras penas entre jadeos.

– Rukia…v-voy a…– un gemido ronco se escapó de sus labios, apretando su trasero.

– Hazlo…– incitó al muchacho moviéndose más profundo y rápido.

– P-pero… no traigo puesto…– trataba de referirse al preservativo, pero la morena lo cortó.

– Hazlo. – ordenó tras un gemido, arañando con suavidad el pecho de Ichigo.

Como un buen alumno, el muchacho obedeció, moviéndose violentamente dentro de ella hasta culminar. Pudo notar como la estrechez de Rukia lo apretaba cada vez más, y no pudo aguantar más. Si bien había entrenado con su mano y duraba bastante, ahora estaba dentro de algo mucho más placentero. Tras un gemido, el muchacho se corrió en su interior, provocando que Rukia arquease su espalda hacia atrás, al igual que su cabeza, sintiendo la calidez de Ichigo dentro de ella.

Aprovechó los minutos posteriores en los que el pelinaranjo continuaba duro y se movió lentamente, alcanzando el orgasmo momentos después ante la atenta mirada de Ichigo, quien pudo sentir los espasmos de la morena. La chica sacó su miembro de ella, levantándose a regañadientes y se echó al lado del chico, tratando de recobrar la respiración. Ichigo no daba crédito a lo que acababa de suceder, así que miró hacia ella, observándola agitada, con los ojos cerrados y totalmente desnuda.

– ¿Qué tal tu primera vez? – preguntó sin abrir los ojos con tono divertido y cansado.

– Mejor de lo que esperaba… – confesó mientras la chica lo miraba finalmente con media sonrisa. – ¿Qué te pareció a ti?

Rukia rió.

– Mejor de lo que esperaba. – se recostó sobre su costado para verlo mejor, apoyando su cabeza en la mano. – Tienes potencial, Ichigo.

– ¿Acaso es una entrevista de trabajo? – alzó la ceja divertido.

– ¿Quieres trabajar para mí? – insinuó divertida, haciendo reír al pelinaranjo. – Porque tendré que enseñarte más, entonces.

– Ah, ¿hay algo más que no me enseñaste? – preguntó siguiendo el juego.

– Hay muchas cosas que no te he enseñado. – agarró la mano de Ichigo, dirigiendo uno de sus dedos a sus labios y lamiéndolos lentamente, mirando fijo al muchacho. Este quedó boquiabierto observándola. – Esto te lo enseñaré en la siguiente lección, quizá.

Ichigo se sonrojó, mirando de nuevo hacia el techo y cayendo en cuenta de algo importante que había ocurrido minutos antes.

– Oe, ¿no es peligroso que me haya venido así…? – la miró serio.

– Tranquilo, tomo las anticonceptivas. – contestó con tranquilidad, tumbándose boca abajo.

– ¿Acaso haces esto con frecuencia…? – había un toque de desilusión en su tono de voz.

– De hecho no, llevaba mucho tiempo de sequía. – suspiró con fingida tristeza. – Mi menstruación siempre fue muy irregular, por eso mi ginecólogo me recomendó las anticonceptivas. Y bueno, ya que las tomo, les daré algo de provecho. – rió

– ¿Por qué hiciste esto conmigo…? – preguntó Ichigo curioso, tumbándose igual que Rukia.

– Me atraes sexualmente más de lo que crees. – confesó sonriendo tranquila. – Además, eres muy tierno cuando te pones pudoroso.

– ¿Te acostaste conmigo porque te parecí tierno? – Ichigo rió cansado.

– Fue una de las razones.

– ¿Cuáles fueron las demás?

– ¿Cuáles fueron las tuyas? – contraatacó rápida.

– Bueno, fuiste tú quien se me subió encima, no pude razonar mucho.

– Ah, no te hagas el inocente ahora. – le dio un empujón.

– Pues, a estas alturas es más que obvio que me atraes. – confesó sonrojándose levemente.

– ¿Ves? Eres tan tierno e inocente. – comentó divertida. – Siento que me aproveché de ti.

– ¡De eso nada! – gruñó con su orgullo herido mientras Rukia se reía.

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, la morena estaba empezando a quedarse dormida por la relajación, pero Ichigo no paraba de pensar en una cuestión. Habían tenido sexo, ¿qué significaba eso ahora? Es decir, ¿qué clase de relación tenían? La morena no parecía muy interesada en ese punto, pero a él le gustaría tener las cosas claras para no hacerse falsas ideas. Giró la cabeza y se encontró a una Rukia medio dormida.

– Oe, Rukia. – llamó con suavidad.

– ¿Hm…? – contestó somnolienta abriendo un ojo.

– ¿Qué pasará ahora? – su voz era seria y tranquila, por lo que Rukia se incorporó ligeramente sobre sus antebrazos, tras dar un bostezo.

– ¿Sobre qué?

– Esto, lo hicimos, ¿y ahora qué? – insistió.

– Lo haremos cuando nos apetezca, ¿no te parece bien? – propuso con naturalidad la chica, mirando curiosa a Ichigo. – Sin compromisos.

Así que se trataba de eso. No fue más que sexo sin compromiso. Ichigo caviló la opción, y si bien no la conocía de hace tanto tiempo como para tener algo serio, tampoco sabía si quería una relación de ese tipo. Rukia notó esa guerra mental que Ichigo tenía por dentro, así que trató de ayudar.

– No tiene nada de malo hacer esto. – llamó la atención del pelinarajo. – Me gustas, te gusto, la pasamos bien. Eres libre de irte cuando quieras si encuentras a alguien mejor.

– Entiendo. – contestó Ichigo tumbándose de nuevo boca abajo.

– ¿Entonces? – preguntó ella dándose la vuelta y mirando al techo tranquila.

Ichigo guardó silencio unos segundos mientras pensaba y lo convenció. Sería interesante y una forma de ganar experiencia para dejar de ser un mojigato, además…con el tiempo conocería mejor a Rukia y quien sabe que podría pasar. Aunque la forma de hablar de ella no denotaba que tuviese intenciones de entablar una relación seria de ningún tipo.

– Está bien. – aceptó con tono suave y cansado.

Él también estaba empezando a sentir sueño, y sus ojos se fueron quedando cerrados por momentos. Después de correrse y toda la actividad que precisó para ello, había quedado muy relajado, y el estar desnudo al lado de Rukia también era una sensación agradable. Podía oler su aroma, y también la calidez que desprendía su cuerpo. Así, sin darse cuenta, cayó en los brazos de Morfeo.

Pero Rukia permanecía despierta, mirando el techo en la oscuridad. Le sorprendió que Ichigo insistiese en ese tema, pues creyó que era algo bastante claro. Pero al cavilar algo serio con él, sintió un escalofrío por la espalda. No era que ese chico no le gustase, pero no estaba preparada para una relación de verdad, menos aún con un chico que no conocía bien del todo. Sin embargo, sentía tranquilidad junto a él, y confianza. Podía apostar que aquel muchacho era una buena persona y prudente.

Lo miró y lo vio durmiendo como un bebé. Sonrió ante la escena y con cuidado de no despertarle, se levantó y echó una manta cubriendo su desnudez, no sin antes echar un vistazo a su espalda y bajando hasta su trasero. Una vez dejó al muchacho cubierto, miró toda la ropa que había esparcida por el suelo, agarrando la camisa de Ichigo y poniéndosela cual vestido. Iba a volver a la cama a dormir, pero se fijó en la cartera del chico.

Sobresalía el cuaderno de matemáticas. Miró de nuevo al pelinaranjo para comprobar que estaba dormido, y una vez cerciorada, tomó prestado su cuaderno, copiando los ejercicios que no había terminado. Lo tomaría como pago por el sexo, no podría quejarse. Y de todas formas, no se iba a enterar.

 **.**

 **.**

El sonido de un despertador que no era el suyo lo despertó, abriendo los ojos poco a poco acomodándose a la luz, cuando cayó en cuenta que esa no era su habitación. Al abrir los ojos y girar la cabeza, se encontró con la espalda de Rukia. Estaba sentada en el borde de la cama, alcanzando el despertador para apagarlo. Se incorporó y notó un leve zumbido en la cabeza, quizá por las cervezas de la cena. Era un flojo que no aguantaba nada. La morena notó que el chico se había incorporado y se giró somnolienta pero con una leve sonrisa.

–Buenos días – dijo mientras bostezaba con su cabello despeinado.

– ¿Qué hora es? – preguntó estirándose.

– Tarde. Esta era la tercera alarma. – contestó con tranquilidad. – Como no nos demos prisa, llegaremos tarde.

– ¿Qué?! ¿Y por qué estás tan tranquila?! – se levantó de golpe sin recordar que estaba desnudo.

Rukia se quedó mirando su entrepierna con media sonrisa.

– Que agradable mañana, ¿cierto? – bromeó, haciendo que Ichigo se diese cuenta y se tapase con las manos. – Ah, venga, anoche hice algo más que vértela, no la tapes, ¡déjala libre!

– ¡Cállate! – masculló buscando sus bóxers y poniéndoselos.

Rukia lo imitó, poniéndose sus bragas y buscando la falda. Ichigo con los pantalones ya colocados, buscó su camisa sin éxito. Empezó a exasperarse al ver la falta de tiempo y que no encontraba la prenda que le faltaba.

– Oe, ¿y mi camisa? – preguntó mientras buscaba debajo de la cama.

– Toma, idiota. – la chica, con todas las prendas de abajo ya puestas, se desabrochó lentamente la camisa de Ichigo que tenía puesta. Ichigo observó cómo sus pechos quedaron al descubierto y se quedó embobado. –¡Pero agárrala! – entre risas Rukia agitó la camisa que le estaba tendiendo.

– S-si. – sonrojado por su reacción, recibió la camisa y se la puso.

Olía a ella…

Terminaron de vestirse por completo, y agarraron algo de comida para desayunar por el camino. Si se quedaban a desayunar en casa no llegarían. Ni siquiera así llegarían a tiempo, pero al menos no tardarían tanto. Iban corriendo por la calle, comiendo a la vez el desayuno. Rukia iba por delante, y a Ichigo le estaba costando seguirle el ritmo. Ella sin embargo, iba como si nada, sin esfuerzo. Aunque el pelinaranjo estaba en muy buena forma física gracias al fútbol, la pequeña morena lo superaba en velocidad.

– ¿Qué? ¿Ya estás cansado? – preguntó mirando hacia atrás con superioridad.

– Para nada. ¿No conoces el dicho de las damas primero? – puso como excusa.

– ¿El dicho de las damas primero? ¿Ese de dejar pasar primero a una mujer para verle el trasero? – comentó divertida sin dejar de correr. – Que sucio, Ichigo. ¿Acaso me quieres ver el trasero?

Se burló del pelinaranjo creyendo que se sonrojaría y gruñiría molesto como hacía siempre, pero para su sorpresa, el chico contestó altanero.

– Ahora ya no necesito excusas para verte el trasero, ¿o sí?

Rukia se sorprendió, aminorando la marcha y con una sonrisa incrédula en el rostro ante la respuesta del chico. Ichigo aprovechó que ralentizó la marcha para adelantarla con una media sonrisa de superioridad. La chica le gritó al darse cuenta de que ahora él iba primero y volvió a acelerar. Así, entre juegos llegaron al centro diez minutos tarde. No había nadie en el exterior, ya habían entrado en clases, por lo que rezaron que la profesora Unohana tuviese piedad con ellos. Al fin llegaron a la puerta y pelearon por decidir quién tocaba la puerta, pues ninguno de los dos se atrevía a interrumpir a la maestra. Finalmente, Rukia llamó.

– Disculpe, profesora Unohana. –abrió la puerta después de escuchar un adelante. – ¿Podemos pasar?

– Kuchiki, llega tarde. – no se había percatado de que Ichigo estaba con ella hasta que este dio un paso adelante. – Vaya, Kurosaki, tú también.

– Disculpe, profesora Unohana. – se disculpó también el pelinaranjo con una reverencia.

– Qué casualidad que los dos hayan llegado tarde a la vez. – insinuó tranquila analizándolos.

Pudo escuchar como los cuchicheos entre sus compañeros se hacían presentes.

– Fue mi culpa, profesora. – asumió Rukia. – Kurosaki y yo vivimos cerca, y siempre me acompaña a clase, pero hoy me dormí y él me estuvo esperando.

– Pueden sentarse, pero ambos tienen falta por su impuntualidad. – sonrió la mujer a pesar de lo que estaba diciendo.

Los chicos asintieron y fueron a sus asientos al final de la clase. Pudo notar las miradas de sus compañeros en ellos, tratando de averiguar algo para tener el cotilleo de la semana. Y lo más probable es que se tratase sobre si ellos eran pareja. De hecho hasta sus propios amigos le preguntaron directamente, a lo que Rukia, con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, lo negó. Al parecer todos la creyeron, porque no volvieron a preguntarle nada.

La semana pasó rápido entre entrenamientos y demás. Ichigo y Rukia solían hacer la tarea en la casa del otro, alternándose, y de vez en cuando comenzaban a calentarse, pero Ichigo siempre lo cortaba. No porque no quisiera, sino porque la morena usaba esa táctica para librarse de hacer la tarea de matemáticas. Además, después de la última vez, no era buena idea volver a hacerlo entre semana, o seguirían acumulando faltas por impuntualidad.

El viernes llegó lento, o al menos eso le pareció a Ichigo. El grupito de amigos de clase habían decidido quedar a la salida de clase para ir a casa de Ichigo, enterándose así que Rukia era su vecina. Sin embargo, Rukia tuvo que declinar la oferta alegando que había quedado y tenía que prepararse para salir. El pelinaranjo no hizo más preguntas, pero una vez llegaron a su casa, sus amigos lo acribillaron.

– ¿Cómo no nos dijiste que vives justo al lado de Kuchiki, Ichigo suertudo desgraciado? – lloriqueó Keigo.

– No lo vi relevante. – contestó dando un trago a su refresco.

– ¿Cómo no? – insistió el joven.

– Pues no. Es mi vecina y ya, ¿es que acaso no tenéis vecinos?

– Viviendo tan cerca seguro pasan tiempo juntos. – insinuó Mizuiro.

– Solemos hacer la tarea juntos, sí. – contestó fingiendo tranquilidad y normalidad.

– ¿Sólo la tarea? – Keigo comenzó a propinarle codazos acusadores, ganándose un empujón.

– Sí. –mintió lo mejor que pudo. – ¿Es que acaso no saben hablar de otra cosa?

Cambiaron el tema y pasaron parte de la noche charlando de todo un poco. Fueron varias las insinuaciones que se hicieron aquella noche, sobre todo entre Ichigo y Rukia, pero aunque el pelinaranjo no se dio cuenta, también insinuaron otras cosas con Orihime allí presente. Él, siendo tan lento, no entendió nada, pero todos los allí presentes estaban conscientes de que a Inoue le estaba empezando a gustar el joven Kurosaki.

Sobre todo se notaba en la cara de la chica cuando alguien insinuaba algo entre la Kuchiki y el pelinaranjo. Su rostro se tornaba triste. Además, siempre estaba atenta a lo que Ichigo decía y le reía todo, aunque no tuviese gracia. Pero las mujeres eran un tema que Ichigo apenas estaba aprendiendo a dominar. Así llegaron hasta que el reloj marcó las tres y los chicos decidieron que era hora de marcharse. Ichigo se levantó y los acompañó a la salida.

– Nos vemos el lunes, Ichigo. – habló Mizuiro.

– Gracias por invitarnos, Kurosaki. – agradeció Orihime algo sonrojada.

– No fue nada, nos vemos el lunes. – contestó sin percatarse de nada, como siempre.

Todos se despidieron agitando la mano e Ichigo cerró la puerta tras de sí. Miró la hora y bostezó cansado. Estuvo pendiente de Rukia, y no escuchó la puerta de la entrada abrirse en todo el rato que estuvo con sus amigos. Supuso que seguiría en aquella fiesta hasta tarde. No podía evitar pensar en si en aquel lugar se acostaría también con alguien más sin compromiso, como hizo con él, y no pudo reprimir un sentimiento de celos. Se rascó la nuca molesto por esos pensamientos y decidió que lo mejor sería irse a dormir.

Apagó las luces de la habitación y se vistió cómodo con unos pantalones cortos de deporte y una camiseta ancha que usaba como pijama. Se dejó caer contra el colchón, dándole vueltas al tema de Rukia. Si bien aceptó que entre ellos no habría más amistad y placentero sexo, no podía evitar enojarse al imaginarla con alguien más. Se sintió estúpido por ser tan inocente, revolviéndose el cabello y tratando de centrarse en dormir de una maldita vez. Pero un sonido al otro lado de su puerta lo mantuvo alerta.

Alguien al otro lado estaba intentando entrar, se escuchaba el tintineo de unas llaves queriendo entrar en la cerradura de su apartamento varias veces. Con el ceño fruncido se levantó sigiloso de la cama y caminó despacio hacia la puerta, cuando escuchó las llaves caer al suelo y a alguien farfullar. Se relajó.

– Mierda… ¿qué le pasa a esto...? ¡Ábrete! – se escuchó una voz femenina fuera y por la pronunciación, parecía algo ebria.

El pelinaranjo puso los ojos en blanco al saber quién era, y más tranquilo fue a la puerta y la abrió. Se encontró con una Rukia levantándose del suelo, probablemente tras haber recogido las llaves, como un cervatillo que trataba de mantener el equilibrio. Y no era para menos, calzaba unos altos tacones negros a juego con su corto y ajustado vestido. Cuando la puerta se abrió, la morena miró hacia arriba encontrándose con Ichigo con un gesto de no entender nada.

– Ichigo… ¿qué haces en mi apartamento? – preguntó entrando dentro como si nada.

– Este es mi apartamento, idiota. – contestó mirándola.

Estaba dando suaves patadas para sacarse los tacones sin agacharse, quedando al momento descalza y a su pequeña altura normal. Caminó directa a la habitación, tirando el bolso por el camino y seguida de Ichigo, quien la miraba divertido. Se tambaleaba un poco y el recogido que se hizo en su cabello estaba descolocado, era una curiosa imagen.

– Ups…cierto. Este no es mi apartamento. – llegó a la conclusión después de entrar en la habitación y observar que no era como la suya.

Ichigo llegó tras ella.

– Te lo dije. – se adelantó y se sentó en la cama.

– ¿Te desperté…? – preguntó bostezando y pasando a la cocina a robarle algo de comida.

– No, los chicos recién se fueron hace un momento. – se asomó para ver que hacía en la cocina. – Oe, ¿qué haces?

– Tengo hambre…– apareció de nuevo en la habitación con una cajita de galletas, comiéndoselas a puñados y por lo tanto, hablando con la boca llena.

– Podrías pedir permiso, ¿no crees? – siguió los pasos de la morena con la mirada.

– ¿Quieres? – le acercó la caja de galletas mientras se recostaba en la cama del chico.

– ¿Me ofreces de mi propia comida? – arqueó una ceja divertido.

– Estoy intentando ser educada, pero si no quieres mejor para mí. – volvió a comer de las galletitas, reposando los pies en las piernas de Ichigo.

– ¿Estás ebria?

– Un poquitito…– hizo el gesto con sus dedos y rió. – ¿Te lo hiciste con Orihime?

Ichigo la miró extrañado, lo preguntó directamente y tranquila como si no hubiese dicho nada raro. Lo miraba atenta, terminándose la caja de galletitas, esperando una respuesta. Lo preguntó en serio.

– ¿Qué estúpida pregunta es esa? – frunció el ceño, mirándola. – Estuvimos todos acá, ¿dónde te crees que podría hacerlo? Sólo tengo una habitación.

– ¿Así que si hubieses tenido dónde hacerlo, te la habrías tirado? – preguntó divertida, tirando al suelo la caja vacía.

– ¡Claro que no! – negó enojado. – Es mi amiga, no me gusta, ¿qué te pasa?

– Que idiota, se nota que a ella si le gustas. – dijo entre risas. – Seguro que si le dices, ella lo haría contigo.

– Tsk. Tampoco es que quiera hacerlo con ella. – masculló pasándose la mano por el cabello en busca de paciencia.

Pero el pie de la morena moviéndose sobre su entrepierna le hizo dar un respingo y mirar hacia abajo.

– ¿Y conmigo si quieres hacerlo? – preguntó sugerentemente sin dejar de mover su pie y mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras miraba fijo a Ichigo.

– Estás ebria, Rukia…– dijo con toda la fuerza de voluntad que pudo tras un suspiro y apretando el pie de Rukia para hacerla parar.

– ¿Y qué? – restó importancia sustituyendo el pie por ella misma, frotándose contra la erección que había provocado en Ichigo. – ¿Acaso no quieres?

– Claro que quiero. – admitió agarrando a Rukia por el trasero para levantarse con ella a cuestas, girarse y, con toda la fuerza de voluntad del mundo, soltarla en la cama. – Pero no estás en condiciones.

– Hm, anda…– rogó como niña pequeña, tocando con sus manos la erección de Ichigo para llegar al cordón que sujetaba sus pantalones, desabrochándolo.

– Rukia, para…– suspiró sucumbiendo poco a poco a las caricias de ella. No era de piedra, ni mucho menos.

Y paró. Pero no porque quisiera. Una de sus manos se fue a su boca, tapándosela tras sentir una arcada. Y al sentir la segunda, más fuerte que la primera, se llevó la otra también, levantándose de la cama. Ichigo puso los ojos en blanco mientras ella corría al baño a vomitar. Pudo escucharla echar hasta el primer puré y cuando pareció acabar, se acercó a la puerta del baño, viéndola abrazada al retrete.

– Tienes razón, no estoy en condiciones…–lloriqueó apoyando la cabeza en la taza, rendida.

Ichigo tan sólo rodó los ojos tras un suspiro y se acercó a ella para cargarla.

– Ven aquí, idiota. Agárrate. – como un bebé, la muchacha obedeció, escondiendo el rostro en el cuello de Ichigo.

La llevo cargada cual princesa hasta la cama, dejándola sentada, pero no tardó en caer hacia el lado, tumbándose. Fue a buscar una camiseta lo suficientemente grande que le sirviese de vestido y cuando la encontró, fue a llevársela. Con cuidado la volvió a sentar, dándole indicaciones de que alzase los brazos. La chica, medio moribunda por el alcohol, obedeció, y el pelinaranjo consiguió sacar el vestido. Cuando iba a ponerle la camiseta, la chica habló.

– Quítame el sostén…no me gusta dormir con él… – pidió en tono cansado, echándose hacia adelante para facilitarle el trabajo.

Ichigo lo desabrochó con un poco de dificultad, y se lo sacó. No pudo evitar mirarlos, eran demasiado hermosos, pero no era el momento. Volvió a hacer que alzase las manos y le terminó de poner la camiseta. Le quedaba terriblemente ancha, parecía una niña pequeña, no pudo evitar reír por dentro.

– Ichigo, tengo hambre…– masculló bostezando.

– Será mejor que no comas nada hasta mañana. Recuéstate. – ayudó a que se tumbase con cuidado.

– Ichigo…– lo llamó una vez tumbada, viendo como el chico se tumbaba a su lado dispuesto a dormir.

– ¿Hm? – la miró tranquilo.

– Gracias…– inesperadamente, la chica se abrazó al pecho del pelinaranjo, quedándose dormida en pocos minutos así. Ichigo tan sólo la miró extrañado por la postura que adoptó pero no le desagradó en absoluto.

El chico se acomodó también y miró al techo después de echar un vistazo el rostro dormido de Rukia, se veía tan inocente así. La verdad que era una sensación agradable estar así con ella, por lo que sus ojos se fueron cerrando poco a poco.

– De nada, Rukia…

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

 **¡Les prometí lemon y acá lo tienen! Por hoy me salvé de los tomatazos por ser mala y dejarlo en todo lo más intenso. Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy, Ichigo al fin perdió su pureza y Rukia ebria es un desmadre c':**

 **Me gustaría explicarles el por qué Rukia tiene la personalidad que tiene. No quiero ofender absolutamente a nadie, pero yo personalmente me cansé de ver a Rukia (o cualquier otra mujer) con una personalidad de mojigata. Es decir, que siempre sean las mujeres las inexpertas, las avergonzadas del sexo o su cuerpo, las que no tienen iniciativa... así que esta vez, eso le tocó a Ichigo en cierto modo. Quise hacer a una Rukia decidida, descarada, experimentada y que le vale verga todo. Además, quiero evitar lo máximo posible que mi amada Ruki sea una llorona que hace drama de todo...quiero que sea fuerte, con sus debilidades como todo el mundo, pero fuerte. Espero les guste esta personalidad, porque no la pienso cambiar xD**

 **Con los reviews, de verdad, gracias. No me esperaba tantos reviews y tan lindos. Me gustaría mucho contestarlos a todos, no sé si les pasará a ustedes tambiés, pero no me aparecen los reviews en su sección. Me llegan al correo y por suerte los puedo leer, pero no los puedo responder...lo siento mucho. Pero que sepan que mil gracias, me hacen MUY feliz ^_^**

 **Así que eso es todo, espero todos vuestros reviews con ansia y ya saben, más reviews, más feliz, actualizo más rápido. :D**

 **¡Hasta pronto!**

 **Con cariño.**

 **Atte: _HanaBerry._**


	5. Capítulo 5

**La chica de al lado**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 5**

 **.**

 **Advertencias:**

 **\- Universo Alterno**

 **\- Contenido sexual explícito**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **Anteriormente…**_

– _Ichigo…– lo llamó una vez tumbada, viendo como el chico se tumbaba a su lado dispuesto a dormir._

– _¿Hm? – la miró tranquilo._

– _Gracias…– inesperadamente, la chica se abrazó al pecho del pelinaranjo, quedándose dormida en pocos minutos así. Ichigo tan sólo la miró extrañado por la postura que adoptó pero no le desagradó en absoluto._

 _El chico se acomodó también y miró al techo después de echar un vistazo el rostro dormido de Rukia, se veía tan inocente así. La verdad que era una sensación agradable estar así con ella, por lo que sus ojos se fueron cerrando poco a poco._

– _De nada, Rukia…_

 **.**

 **.**

El día llegó, despertando primero a Ichigo con un bostezo. Miró la hora en el despertador, eran las doce del mediodía. Giró la cabeza hacia el otro lado de la cama y vio a Rukia, la cual ya no estaba abrazada a él, sino a la almohada. Su cara estaba hundida en ella, seguramente protegiéndose de los rayos de luz. Tenía una postura muy extraña, boca abajo y con la camiseta subida dejando ver su trasero por culpa de haber alzado demasiado una de sus piernas.

Ichigo decidió no molestarla y dejarla dormir, levantándose con cuidado a la cocina en busca de algo para beber. Por suerte encontró un bote de jugo de naranja en la nevera, del que se sirvió un vaso y se lo llevó a la habitación. Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta corrediza que separaba la cocina del cuarto, y miró a la morena mientras bebía de su zumo. Tremenda cruda tendría cuando despertase, no quería ni imaginarlo.

Algo en el exterior llamó su atención, y es que alguien estaba llamando a la puerta del apartamento de la morena, gritando su nombre al ver que nadie abría. Ichigo decidió ir a ver quién era, asomándose desde la puerta de su apartamento. Al salir, se encontró con un hombre alto y fuerte, tatuado y de cabello rojizo, era extraño. Con su ceño fruncido se enfrentó a él creyendo que era alguien peligroso que buscaba a Rukia.

– Hola, ¿algún problema? – habló serio Ichigo.

– Oh, ¿sabes si se encuentra en casa la chica de este apartamento? – sacó de su bolsillo un teléfono móvil, mostrándoselo. – Soy amigo suyo y anoche se lo olvidó en la fiesta, vine a devolvérselo.

– Oh…– Ichigo se tranquilizó al ver que no era nadie peligroso. – Está en mi casa, voy a llamarla.

– Sí… – el pelirrojo pareció extrañado y se acercó a la puerta de Ichigo, sin llegar a entrar pero tratando de ver más allá del pasillo.

Ichigo entró en su habitación, y movió a Rukia suavemente para despertarla. La chica dio un gemido molesto y se abrazó más a la almohada, ignorando al pelinaranjo. Este puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró, para moverla más fuerte esta vez y llamarla un par de veces, pero seguía igual.

– Rukia, vamos, despierta. Hay un hombre buscándote. – tiró de la almohada, quitándosela a la muchacha.

– Ahhhgg….– Rukia se hizo un ovillo, apretándose la cabeza por la resaca. – ¿Quién es…?

– ¿Cómo voy a saberlo? Vamos, levanta. – la movió de nuevo.

– Mi cabeza…. – lloriqueó incorporándose con cuidado y con los ojos entrecerrados para evitar la luz. – Espera, ¿qué hago en tu cama?

– No recuerdas nada de anoche, ¿verdad?

– Nop…– se sentó en el borde de la cama, sobándose las sienes para luego mirar a Ichigo al darse cuenta que llevaba su camiseta. – ¿Acaso te aprovechaste de mi? – bromeó.

– Más bien tú te quisiste aprovechar de mí. – contraatacó.

– ¿Hicimos algo? – preguntó con tranquilidad.

– Lo intentaste. Luego vomitaste y te dormiste.

– Eso explica este horrible sabor de boca. – hizo una mueca de desagrado. – Qué gran noche, ¿ah?

Ichigo rodó los ojos mientras veía al pelirrojo en la puerta tratando de encontrar a Rukia. Esta al ver que el pelinaranjo miraba hacia la puerta, se asomó, viendo a su amigo. El hombre tatuado, al ver a Rukia con tan sólo una camiseta ancha, frunció el ceño sorprendido.

– ¡Renji! ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó tranquilamente, levantándose con cuidado de la cama. El chico tan sólo mostró el teléfono a lo lejos. – ¡Ah! ¿Lo tenías tú? Creí que lo perdí.

La morena recogió su ropa y caminó hacia la entrada, agarrando sus tacones y el bolso. Renji la miró de pies a cabeza y alzó una ceja. Rukia tan sólo dijo "luego te explico" y miró a Ichigo a lo lejos, quien había estado observando las acciones de la muchacha.

– Te devuelvo luego la camiseta, ¿sí? – Ichigo asintió con la cabeza y un monosílabo, mientras la chica cerraba poco a poco la puerta. – Gracias por todo…

Y antes de cerrar le dedicó una sonrisa.

 **.**

 **.**

– ¿Qué se supone que hacías ahí? – preguntó el llamado Renji sentado en la cama de Rukia.

– Me equivoqué de apartamento. – gritó Rukia desde el baño con la boca llena. Se estaba lavando los dientes.

– ¿Qué clase de mentira barata es esa?

Se escuchó a la morena escupir y salió del baño con el cabello mojado de la reciente ducha, envuelta además en una toalla. Renji no se sorprendió en absoluto por eso, estaba más que acostumbrado. Eran amigos de la infancia y conocía de sobra a Rukia. La muchacha se puso a buscar algo de ropa en los cajones.

– No es ninguna mentira. – dijo con seriedad sacando la ropa interior que se pondría y abriendo otro de los cajones. – Estaba muy ebria y por lo visto intenté abrir el apartamento de mi vecino.

– ¿Y tanta confianza tienes con tu vecino que te quedaste a "dormir"? – interrogó curioso y escéptico.

– Resulta que vamos a la misma clase. – sacó unos pantalones y una blusa, girándose entonces con todo lo necesario para cambiarse y mirar a Renji. – Y sí, sólo dormí…o eso creo.

– ¿Eso crees? – el pelirrojo se carcajeó irónico.

– Según él, acabé vomitando y me dormí.

– ¿Y te lo crees?

– Sí. – se puso las bragas sin quitarse la toalla. – De todos modos, si hubiésemos hecho algo no habría sido la primera vez.

Renji abrió los ojos sorprendido ante la confesión de su amiga.

– ¿En serio?

– ¿Por qué mentiría? – habló dándose la vuelta y quitándose la toalla para ponerse el sostén sin que Renji viese nada.

– ¿Estás saliendo con él? – continuó su interrogatorio.

– No, para nada. – cuando el sostén estuvo puesto se giró, mirando divertida a su shockeado amigo y poniéndose los pantalones. – Sólo es sexo sin compromiso.

– ¿Estás segura de eso? – el pelirrojo era la voz de su conciencia.

– Sí. – dio un saltito para subirse del todo los ajustados pantalones, abrochándoselos después. – No sé, me gusta, a él le parece bien el trato, ¿qué problema hay?

– No, ninguno…– miró a su amiga ponerse la camisa y abotonársela. – Espera, ¿dijiste que te gusta?

– Sí, claro. Me atrae mucho física y sexualmente. – confesó con naturalidad.

– ¿Y al margen de eso? – indagó con curiosidad.

– Pues no sé, es un buen chico, me gusta estar con él. – terminó de vestirse y miró a su amigo con los brazos cruzados, estaba empezando a interrogarla demasiado y no le gustaba mucho. – Pero no me apetece entablar nada serio con nadie.

– Venga, Rukia. Deja las excusas para otro, nos conocemos bien. – habló serio Renji, levantándose de la cama con sus brazos igualmente cruzados. Rukia desvió la mirada. – Ya han pasado dos años…

Hubo mutismo entre los dos durante unos segundos.

– ¿Quieres que vayamos a comer fuera? No tengo ganas de cocinar con esta resaca.– cambió el tema radical y descaradamente yendo hacia la entrada a ponerse los zapatos. Renji entendió que tenía que parar de hablar.

– Está bien, pero invitas tú. – bromeó siguiéndola y pasando su brazo por encima de su hombro cariñosamente.

 **.**

 **.**

La familia de Ichigo llegó en la tarde a visitarle, esta vez avisando antes. Sus hermanas iban a quedarse a dormir con él hasta el domingo, e Isshin las recogería entonces. Eran una familia muy unida, aunque en ocasiones pareciese que padre e hijo iban a matarse, pero era parte del encanto. Pasaron una agradable tarde en la que salieron a pasear por los alrededores, charlando y jugando con sus hermanas. Antes de la hora de cenar, su padre decidió marcharse, dejando a sus dos pequeñas con su hermano.

– Volveré en la mañana por vosotras. – besó la frente de ambas y miró a Ichigo. –Cuídalas bien, hijo.

– Lo haré.

– No las dejes solas en casa para irte con tu vecina. – insinuó moviendo sus cejas arriba y abajo.

– ¡Lárgate ya! – farfulló molesto empujándolo fuera del apartamento.

Volvió dentro junto a sus hermanas, y habló tranquilo con Yuzu mientras Karin leía uno de los mangas del pelinaranjo. Pronto llegó la hora de la cena, por lo que los tres fueron a la estrecha cocina en busca de algo que preparar. Por suerte tenía a Yuzu y aunque hubiese poca cosa, la chica conseguiría hacer una cena exquisita. Era maravillosamente buena cocinando, y es que la joven quería estudiar para ser chef. Ichigo la apoyaba en su decisión y se ofrecía como conejillo de indias para probar sus experimentos culinarios encantado.

Estaban lavando unas verduras cuando llamaron a la puerta. Ichigo supuso quien podría ser y se puso nervioso. Sus hermanas la verían y seguramente Karin lo molestaría después. Era igual de molestosa que su padre, pero ella era más sarcástica y mordaz. La temía a pesar de que fuese menor que él.

– V-voy a abrir. – sus hermanas asintieron y cuando el chico se fue a abrir, ambas espiaron.

Adivinó bien, pues quien estaba en el otro lado de la puerta era Rukia con lo que parecía su camiseta en las manos.

– Hey, Ichigo. – entró con confianza como si nada, sin saber que había gente. – Te traigo tu camiset…a.

Paró al entrar en la habitación y ver a sus dos hermanas fingiendo no haber estado cotilleando. Ichigo entró detrás, sobándose las sienes al no haber podido advertir a Rukia primero de que tenía visita. Karin y Yuzu observaron fijamente a la morena, analizándola por completo y preguntándose qué hacía esa mujer con la camiseta de su hermano. Pero la muchacha consiguió reaccionar a tiempo antes de que Ichigo dijese alguna estupidez.

– ¡Oh, tienes visita! Disculpen. – fingió una voz que nunca había escuchado de niña buena y se reverenció frente a sus hermanas, sonriente. – Sólo venía a devolverle la camiseta a Ichigo, se le voló ayer con el viento.

Mintió. La hermana rubia se lo creyó por completo, pero Karin entrecerró los ojos escéptica.

– El viento vuelta muchas cosas por acá…– masculló casi inaudiblemente.

– Encantada de conocerte, esto…– habló Yuzu.

– Rukia, Rukia Kuchiki. – se presentó amablemente. – Soy la vecina de Ichigo.

– ¡Encantada Rukia! Yo soy Yuzu, y esta es mi gemela Karin. – la hermana morena alzó la mano. – Somos las hermanas de Ichigo.

– Oh, así que ustedes son las hermanas de Ichigo. – el pelinaranjo se estaba poniendo nervioso con el tono de voz que estaba fingiendo Rukia. – Tenía ganas de conocerlas, Ichigo me habló mucho de vosotras.

– ¿Sí? – la rubia parecía emocionada. – Espero que haya hablado cosas buenas.

– Por supuesto. – ambas rieron, mientras Karin miraba fijamente a Ichigo de forma acusadora. El mayor de los hermanos desvió la mirada enojado. – Bueno, no molesto más, volveré a mi casa.

Hizo una reverencia y se dispuso a irse, cuando la hermana más amable de Ichigo habló.

– ¡Hey, Rukia! – la chica paró y se giró. – ¿Te gustaría cenar con nosotros?

– ¡Yuzu! Rukia debe estar ocupada, no la entretengas. – interrumpió un nervioso Ichigo, agarrando por los hombros a Rukia y arrastrándola hacia atrás. La morena sin embargo se deshizo del agarre y volvió hacia donde estaba.

– ¡Me encantaría! – accedió sin hacerse rogar, haciendo que Ichigo empalideciese.

Mientras casi arrastraban a Rukia a la cocina con ellas para seguir hablando, la morena miró a Ichigo maliciosa. Sólo aceptó porque sabía que el chico estaba pasando vergüenza y que luego sus hermanas lo molestarían. Era pura maldad concentrada y eso, el pelinaranjo lo sabía de sobra.

Cocinaron y cenaron juntos, charlando y sobre todo, molestando a Ichigo. Había congeniado bien con las gemelas, y ellas rápidamente se encariñaron de la morena. Estas le habían estado contando anécdotas graciosas y embarazosas de Ichigo, haciendo que este gruñera molesto y se la pasara amargado durante toda la velada.

– ¿De verdad se tiró un pedo en medio de tanta gente? – preguntó Rukia casi llorando de la risa.

– ¡Sí! Se agachó a recoger unas cajas que estaban en el recibidor de la clínica y cuando hizo esfuerzo para subirla…–Yuzu no continuar ya que comenzó a reír también.

– Se pasó con el esfuerzo. – acotó Karin riendo y burlándose también.

– ¡Oe! ¡Ya paren, desgraciadas! – Ichigo estaba totalmente avergonzado y con el ceño tan fruncido que parecía que se fuese a romper.

– Aw, no te enfades, gaseosito. – la morena acarició su cabeza como si fuese un perro, burlándose más aún de él y tratando de aguantarse la risa.

– ¡Quita! – apartó la mano de Rukia humillado. – ¡Y vosotras dos, a dormir!

Las gemelas se levantaron divertidas, mirando a su alrededor y preguntándose dónde dormirían.

– ¿Dónde se supone que dormiremos? – preguntó Karin al ver que tan sólo había una cama.

– La cama es grande, vosotras dos podéis dormir juntas ahí. – indicó más tranquilo.

– ¿Y tú, hermanito? – inquirió la más tierna.

– Sacaré un futón y dormiré en el suelo, no te preocupes. Sólo hay que mover la mesita.

Conformes con la predisposición de las camas para dormir, las hermanas se subieron a la suya mientras Ichigo apartaba la mesita de café para hacerse sitio. Rukia entonces se dio cuenta de que sobraba allí, por lo que se levantó dispuesta a irse.

– Bueno, chicas, descansen y pásenlo bien. Yo me voy a casa. – se despidió amablemente de las niñas.

– No, Rukia, no te vayas. – pidió Yuzu. – ¡Quédate a dormir con nosotras! Hermanito, ¿puede?

– No tengo problema. – dijo con sinceridad y tranquilo extendiendo el futón.

– No quiero molestar, muchachas. – expresó con apuro. – Además, no tengo donde dormir, no se preocupen. Vivo acá al lado.

Las gemelas pusieron una expresión triste y resignada.

– Puedo sacar otro futón si no te importa dormir en el suelo. – explicó Ichigo haciendo que los rostros de sus hermanas se iluminasen de felicidad. – No habrá mucho espacio, pero no hay otra opción.

– No sé…– dudó la morena mirando los ojos de cachorrito que estaban poniendo las pequeñas. – Está bien, no puedo resistirme, ¡son tan tiernas!

Rukia las abrazó como si fueran peluches, recibiendo el mismo afecto por parte de ellas. Ichigo las observó con una cálida sonrisa al verlas, era lindo ver lo bien que se habían llevado. Y es que cuando Rukia no era una molestona pervertida era muy fácil congeniar con ella y tomarla cariño. Aunque él le tomó cariño a pesar de lo molestosa y degenerada.

Extendió el futón en el que dormiría Rukia, la cual volvió a usar la camiseta de Ichigo como pijama. Mientras el leía un manga tumbado en su futón, escuchaba la conversación que mantenía la morena con sus hermanas atento.

– Oe, Rukia. – llamó Yuzu desde arriba de la cama.

– ¿Hm? – Rukia se sentó en su futón, apoyándose en el borde de la cama con la cabeza.

– ¿Tienes novio?

Rukia rió suavemente y con cariño antes de contestar.

– No, no tengo. – contestó con tranquilidad.

– ¿Por qué? ¡Eres muy bonita! – Yuzu hizo un gesto incrédulo, haciendo sonreír con ternura a Rukia.

– No me gustan los novios. – bromeó, llamando más la atención de Ichigo, quien disimuladamente escuchaba la conversación mientras fingía leer.

– ¿Alguna vez tuviste novio, Rukia? – preguntó esta vez Karin.

– De pequeña tuve muchos. – se hizo la tonta, pero la hermana morena de Ichigo era más astuta.

– ¡Esos no cuentan! Novios de verdad. – reprochó divertida.

– Hm. – la oji-violeta guardó silencio unos segundos con una leve sonrisa, pensando en algo. – Sí, tuve uno. Bueno, dos, pero el segundo no cuenta.

– ¿Por qué no cuenta? – preguntó Yuzu interesada, al igual que Ichigo aunque fingiese estar atento a otras cosas.

– Porque duramos menos de una semana. – rió nostálgica.

– ¿Qué pasó? – Esta vez fue Karin la que preguntó con interés.

– Yo no era buena para él. – el tono de Rukia se llenó de nostalgia y un toque de tristeza. – No fui una buena novia.

– ¡No me lo creo! – acusó Yuzu. – Estoy segura de que eres una novia perfecta.

– Eres una ternura, Yuzu. – pellizcó con cariño su cachete, sonriendo. – Pero con él no lo fui.

– ¿Por qué dices eso, Rukia? – interrogó la gemela morena.

– No lo pude querer como se merecía.

Ichigo miró de reojo a Rukia, fijándose en que su rostro se veía apenado a pesar de la leve sonrisa que trataba de esbozar. Quiso preguntar él algo, pero no lo hizo. Ya habían quedado que entre ellos no había nada más que sexo sin compromiso y una amistad, interesarse por el pasado romántico de ella podría inducir a que Rukia lo malinterpretase.

– Aw, que pena. – la rubia hizo un puchero. – ¿Y tu primer novio? ¿Qué pasó?

– Es una larga historia, Yuzu. – evitó hablar de eso. Su voz se notó levemente temblorosa, e Ichigo lo pudo notar.

– ¿Y a él si lo quisiste? – insistió Karin.

Rukia se quedó en silencio durante unos largos segundos, mirando al suelo y recordando. Las hermanas la miraron preocupadas, Ichigo incluido. Tenía una suave sonrisa en el rostro, pero sus ojos decían todo lo contrario. Sin embargo, tras tomar aire, volvió a mirarlas con su mejor sonrisa y contestó.

– Sí, lo quise mucho. – contestó con sinceridad.

– ¿Y qué pasó? – continuó interrogando, pero Ichigo la paró al notar que la morena estaba empezando a pasarlo mal, a pesar de que trataba de hacerse la fuerte.

Ichigo pudo ver a través de su máscara por unos segundos.

– Yuzu, Karin, ya paren de acosar a Rukia. – habló con seriedad mientras cerraba su manga. – Es tarde, ya es hora de dormir.

Rukia observó en silencio al pelinaranjo, comprendiendo lo que trataba de hacer.

– Aw, está bien. – dijo la rubia desilusionada. – ¡Buenas noches, Rukia!

– ¡Buenas noches, Rukia! –se despidió Karin igualmente, tumbándose en la cama y arropándose.

– Buenas noches, chicas…– dijo con cariño, tumbándose en su futón.

Ichigo se levantó para apagar la luz, tumbándose en el futón que estaba al lado de Rukia. Estaban prácticamente pegados, pues era la única forma de que entrasen en tan poco espacio. Miró a la morena, quien tenía sus ojos clavados en el techo, con una expresión seria y sin ninguna intención de dormir. Quiso decirle algo para reconfortarla, pero no sintió que fuese el mejor momento para ello.

Pasó una hora y a diferencia de las gemelas, que roncaban débilmente, ella seguía con la mirada fija en el oscuro techo. Aquellas pequeñajas le habían revuelto el pasado sin apenas darse cuenta y ahora el sueño la había abandonado. Miró hacia el lado de Ichigo, el cual parecía dormir tranquilo dándole la espalda. Tuvo unas inevitables ganas de abrazarlo y sentir algo de calidez en ese momento, por lo que aprovechó que el muchacho estaba en los brazos de Morfeo y lo hizo. Total, sería un momento y él no se daría cuenta de nada.

No le costó acercarse a él, pues sus futones estaban muy pegados. Lo abrazó con cuidado de no despertarlo, reposando su cuerpo contra el suyo, pasando su brazo por su amplio y musculado pecho. Pero no tuvo que tener cuidado de despertarlo, pues el desgraciado ya lo estaba.

– ¿Rukia…? – preguntó entre susurros que sólo Rukia alcanzaba a escuchar.

Al verse descubierta y acorralada, optó por disimular de la mejor forma que sabía. Ronroneó y se pegó más a Ichigo, bajando despacio su mano hasta el borde de su pantalón. El pelinaranjo dio un respingo al sentir la mano de la morena en una zona tan peligrosa, por lo que la agarró y miró de soslayo a Rukia.

– Oe, ¿qué haces? – regañó hablando bajito. – Mis hermanas están acá…

– Hm…– la morena besó con lentitud la nuca del pelinaranjo, provocándole un notorio escalofrío. – ¿No te apetece…?

– Ese no es el problema…–bajó la guardia ante los besos de la morena, soltando la mano de Rukia que rápidamente llegó al destino que buscaba. –Rukia…para…

– Aquí hay algo que no parece que quiera que pare…– susurró contra su oído palpando la erección de Ichigo.

– Basta…mis hermanas…– el autocontrol se estaba yendo al garete, sobre todo cuando Rukia coló su mano por dentro de los bóxers.

– Venga…te he tenido muchas ganas esta semana…– intentó convencer mientras mordía su cuello.

El chico instantáneamente se giró, quedando frente a frente con Rukia, mirando los felinos y violáceos ojos de la morena. La respiración del chico era agitada, tratando de tener un poco de autocontrol…pero la muchacha rápido se la robaba. Al tenerle de frente, aprovechó para encaramarse a él y juntar su cuerpo lo máximo posible, rozando así su intimidad contra su muy abultado pantalón.

– Y yo, Rukia…pero mis herm…– no pudo terminar de hablar cuando Rukia selló sus labios con un candente beso.

Ichigo correspondió al principio, asiandola hacia él por las caderas, pero la cordura volvió por unos segundos a su cabeza, haciéndole parar el beso. Rukia sin embargo insistió, besando con fervor su cuello y frotándose más contra él. El pelinaranjo trató de ver a sus hermanas en su cama, estaban dormidas, o al menos Yuzu lo estaba. No alcanzaba a ver a Karin.

– Rukia…– susurró, o más bien suspiró. – Hagámoslo mañana cuando se vayan, ¿sí…?

– Mañana no estaré en casa…– susurró en su oído, mordiendo su lóbulo.

Otro domingo que Rukia no iba a estar en casa. El anterior recordó que pasó igual, ¿a dónde se supone que iba esa enana? No pudo seguir cavilando opciones ya que la morena volvió a atacar sus labios, rindiéndose ante aquello. Correspondió con vehemencia, juntando sus lenguas en una ardiente batalla y colando sus manos por debajo de aquella gigantesca camiseta.

Sus manos rodaron por el redondeado trasero de la morena, amasándolo cuando los besos se volvían más candentes. Rukia decidió pasar la pierna por encima de la cadera de Ichigo, profundizando el roce de sus sexos y tratando de evitar hacer cualquier clase de ruido…cosa que se estaba complicando, sobre todo cuando la mano del pelinaranjo abandonó el trasero de la chica para subir hasta su pecho desnudo bajo la camisa.

Rukia cortó el beso, mirándolo sorprendida con media sonrisa ante lo rápido que Ichigo tomó confianza. El chico aprovechó para apretar su seno, observando así bien de cerca el rostro compungido por el placer de la morena. Se sintió satisfecho al provocarle aquello, y su pene apretó más de lo que ya apretaba, por lo que volvió a unir sus labios.

Sin embargo, una de las hermanas se movió haciendo un extraño ruido que asustó a ambos, separándose veloces como el viento. Ambos se incorporaron lentamente, echando un vistazo a las gemelas quienes parecían seguir durmiendo y después se miraron agitados.

– Será mejor que paremos…– la coherencia volvió a Ichigo.

– ¿Estás seguro…? – susurró mirando hacia el bulto que se marcaba por encima de la sábana en la zona de la entrepierna del pelinaranjo.

Este miró hacia su erección y se frotó los ojos con los dedos en busca de paciencia para no sucumbir.

– Sí, será mejor que lo dejemos por ahora…– con fuerza de voluntad y sigilo se levantó del futón.

– ¿A dónde vas? – susurró divertida mientras se volvía a tumbar.

– Al baño…– se sonrojó levemente.

– ¿Por qué? – la morena andaba algo lenta en esos momentos.

Pero entendió en el momento en el que Ichigo se miró el bulto de sus pantalones arqueando una ceja. Rukia entonces entendió a qué se refería y rió suavemente.

– ¿Te ayudo? – bromeó

– Cállate y duérmete, maldita. – gruñó marchándose al dichoso baño para aliviarse.

 **.**

 **.**

Llegó la mañana después de una noche agitada, rezó por que sus hermanas no hubiesen visto nada. La luz se coló en el apartamento, despertando a Ichigo primero. Tras un largo bostezo, abrió poco a poco los ojos, mirando hacia dónde debería estar Rukia…pero no estaba. De hecho a su lado tan sólo se encontraba el futón, la camiseta del chico y las sábanas dobladas, coronadas con la almohada y una nota.

" _Tengo que marcharme y no quise despertarlos, lo siento. Espero que nos veamos pronto de nuevo chicas._

 _Con cariño._

 _Rukia."_

Al lado del escueto mensaje había dibujado uno de esos conejos que llevaban sus bragas, y tan sólo pudo rodar los ojos. Se frotó los ojos cansado y miró a sus hermanas, quienes parecían empezar a despertar también, la primera en saludar fue Yuzu.

– Hmm… buenos días hermanito. – masculló bostezando hasta que se dio cuenta de que la morena no estaba. – ¿Y Rukia?

– Tuvo que marcharse, tenía cosas que hacer hoy. – explicó levantándose.

– Qué lástima, quería despedirme de ella. – su tono se tornó triste mientras bajaba de la cama.

– Buenos días…–detrás apareció Karin, mirando acusadoramente a Ichigo.

– B-buenos días…– el hermano la miró desconfiado. O se había despertado con el pie izquierdo o Karin sabía algo que no debía saber. Intentó escaparse de aquella mirada penetrante de cualquier manera. – ¿Queréis desayunar? Papá no tardará en venir.

Durante el desayuno tan sólo escuchó a Yuzu hablar de mil cosas que no prestaba demasiada atención. Estaba más concentrado en Karin, cuyo silencio lo inquietaba de sobremanera. No pudo conseguir averiguar nada excepto miradas altaneras y sonrisas maliciosas. Cada vez estaba más convencido de que aquella enana sabía algo. Maldita Rukia y sus malditas manos degeneradas. Finalmente y cuando su padre vino a recoger a sus hermanas, pudo saber qué le ocurría a Karin.

– Os vi besaros. – susurró a su oído cuando estaba por irse. Ichigo empalideció al momento. – A la próxima búsquense un hotel.

Finalmente se marchó, sonriendo de medio lado y con un Ichigo boquiabierto y sonrojado a más no poder. Ahora por lo único que rezaba era por que no dijese absolutamente nada a su escandaloso padre o sería el fin de su tranquilidad.

.

.

El atardecer llegó pero Rukia aún no volvía a casa. El pelinaranjo estaba en su terraza, observando la puesta de sol y pensando en todas las cosas que la morena parecía ocultar. Recordó la conversación que tuvo con sus hermanas, y el tono que puso su voz al hablar de aquel primer novio. Asoció toda la información que tenía al respecto, y comenzó a atar cabos.

Si lo que dijo era verdad, Rukia sólo había tenido dos novios…y uno de ellos no duró mucho. Su primer beso y su primera vez fue también con la misma persona según lo que respondió en el juego de hacía días. Recordó la expresión de nostalgia y tristeza que puso al hablar de su primer novio, nunca la vio tan vulnerable. ¿Qué había ocurrido entre ellos? Le encantaría saberlo, pero temía que la morena lo evitase y se alejase de él por pensar que estaba celoso.

No negaría que un poco lo estaba, pero el 99% era preocupación. Podía ver a través de esa máscara de indiferencia que tenía. Sabía que se refugiaba en esa actitud despreocupada para evitar sus propios demonios. Un coche negro paró en frente de sus apartamentos, sacándolo de sus pensamientos y fijándose en el auto. Era de gama alta, bastante caro por lo que era llamativo.

De él bajó la dueña de aquellos pensamientos, con una actitud seria y cansada, despidiéndose con la mano de la persona que conducía y cerrando la puerta. El coche no pareció arrancar para marcharse hasta que Rukia no cruzo el umbral de la puerta del edificio. Esperó ansioso hasta que escuchó como la puerta de su apartamento sonaba minutos después, y miró hacia su balcón. Al momento de eso, la puerta de la terraza de la morena se abrió, dejando salir a una despistada Rukia de ella.

Ni cuenta se dio de la presencia de Ichigo, tan solo se apoyó en la barandilla con los codos y se frotó la cara cansada. Ichigo no supo si hacerse notar o esperar a que ella se diese cuenta, pero decidió hablarla.

– Hey, Rukia…– llamó preocupado, ella dio un respingo sorprendida.

– Ichigo, no te había visto…–trató de fingir una sonrisa tranquilizadora, pero sus ojos decían lo contrario.

– ¿Estás bien? – indagó.

– Sí…sí. – asintió con la cabeza. – Sólo estoy algo cansada, es todo.

A Ichigo le costó creerse aquello, pero lo dejó pasar.

– ¿Te apetece cenar acá? Tengo curry. – dijo para animarla, pero no resultó.

– Disculpa, Ichigo. Otro día mejor, ¿sí? – negó con intención de entrar en su apartamento de nuevo. – Hoy me duele la cabeza y sólo me apetece dormir.

– Oh, claro…–tranquilizó. – No pasa nada.

– Nos vemos mañana. – le dio una leve sonrisa forzada y entró en casa antes de que Ichigo pudiese responder.

Había algo raro en Rukia y le dolía no poder ayudarla, protegerla…

Pasó toda la cena pensativo, no acostumbraba a ver a Rukia así, tan seria. Ella solía ser divertida, descarada, molestona. Desde luego que era una caja de sorpresas, y no sabías que ocultaba en realidad, era extraña. Tras lavar los trastes se cambió y se tumbó en la cama dispuesto a dormir. Miró la pared que daba al apartamento de la morena con tristeza, pensando en que podía ocurrirle.

– Buenas noches, Rukia…– esta vez fue él quien se despidió, dando los tres típicos toquecitos en la pared.

Espero unos segundos en silencio sin recibir respuesta, hasta que cuando estaba a punto de darse por vencido, otros tres golpes se escucharon al otro lado.

Sonrió…

 **.**

 **.**

La semana empezó con normalidad, Rukia volvió a ser lo que era, molestona y siempre bromeando. En cierto modo dio gracias a volverla a ver como siempre, pero por otro lado sabía que había algo que se estaba guardando dentro. Pero no quiso presionarla ni agobiarla, no era el momento. Las clases pasaron como siempre, con una profesora Unohana imponente y unos entrenamientos intensos.

La morena estaba especialmente caliente en las tardes que estaban juntos para hacer la tarea, cosa que le dificultaba a Ichigo pararla. Sin embargo, tras mucho forcejeo lo conseguía. Así llegaron a jueves, día de entrenamiento después de las clases. Todo transcurrió como siempre, Rukia hacía atletismo e Ichigo fútbol, y siempre se quedaban los últimos a recoger. El día transcurría como de costumbre, Ichigo estaba en las duchas sólo, aseándose bajo el agua caliente con tranquilidad. Salió minutos después dispuesto a cambiarse, con la toalla enroscada a su cintura.

Todo iba con normalidad, hasta que alguien entró en el vestuario y cerró la puerta con rapidez. Al mirar, se dio cuenta de que era la morena.

– ¿Cuántas veces te digo que me esperes fuera? La gente puede pensar algo raro si te ven aquí a solas conmigo. – comentó tranquilo y sacando la ropa de su taquilla.

– Me importa una mierda. – dijo con decisión acercándose rápidamente a Ichigo y agarrando su paquete por encima de la toalla. – No aguanto más, me tienes muriendo de ganas…

– ¿R-Rukia? – el chico abrió los ojos de par en par, quedando acorralado contra las taquillas, encorvado con su rostro a la altura de Rukia y mirando el violento agarre al que la morena lo tenía sometido.

Extrañamente, se sintió excitado.

– Tienes un minuto para vestirte y salir por esa puerta. – amenazó ansiosa mordiendo el labio inferior de Ichigo. – Quiero que vayamos a casa…– frotó con más delicadeza el pene del chico y lo miró fijamente. – …y me lo hagas de una vez.

– P-pero Rukia…– iba a replicarle explicándole que tenían que hacer la tarea, pero la morena volvió a apretar su agarre.

– Pero nada. – acalló. – ¿Entendiste?

Ichigo asintió rápido, mirándola con los ojos abiertos como platos.

– Perfecto. – soltó el agarre y tras darle un ansioso pero rápido beso, se marchó. – Un minuto, no me hagas volver o te lo haré aquí mismo.

Dijo sin girar la mirada y saliendo del vestuario. Ichigo solo se quedó encorvado contra la taquilla, contemplándola marchar y con una gran erección tras aquella húmeda toalla.

¿Qué demonios acababa de pasar?

 _ **Continuará…**_

* * *

 **El lemon se viene de nuevo en el siguiente capítulo~**

 **Poco a poco se desvelarán cuestiones sobre el pasado de Rukia que les ayudará mucho a entender mejor sus acciones, comportamientos y personalidad en ciertas ocasiones. Es una chica fuerte, pero tiene sus momentos de debilidad...y espero que se haya podido ver cuando en un principio sólo quería abrazarse a Ichigo sin ninguna connotación sexual. Pero el idiota estaba despierto y de alguna manera había que disimular... C':**

 **En fin, creo que Fanfiction vuelve a fallar con los reviews, así que en cuanto pueda trataré de contestarlos. Me ponen muy felices leerlos, de verdad. Son un amor todos y todas, así que trataré de seguir actualizando pronto como recompensa (?**

 **Espero sus reviews y opiniones de este capítulo, además de críticas mientras sean constructivas. Y les repito la formula una vez más...**

 **Más reviews + Más feliz + Actualizo más rápido**

 **¡Con muchisísisisimo cariño!**

 **Atte: _HanaBerry_**


	6. Capítulo 6

**La chica de al lado**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 6**

 **.**

 **Advertencias:**

 **\- Universo Alterno**

 **\- Contenido sexual explícito**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _ **Anteriormente…**_

– _Tienes un minuto para vestirte y salir por esa puerta. – amenazó ansiosa mordiendo el labio inferior de Ichigo. – Quiero que vayamos a casa…– frotó con más delicadeza el pene del chico y lo miró fijamente. –…y me lo hagas de una vez._

– _P-pero Rukia…– iba a replicarle explicándole que tenían que hacer la tarea, pero la morena volvió a apretar su agarre._

– _Pero nada. – acalló. – ¿Entendiste?_

 _Ichigo asintió rápido, mirándola con los ojos abiertos como platos._

– _Perfecto. – soltó el agarre y tras darle un ansioso pero rápido beso, se marchó. – Un minuto, no me hagas volver o te lo haré aquí mismo._

 _Dijo sin girar la mirada y saliendo del vestuario. Ichigo solo se quedó encorvado contra la taquilla, contemplándola marchar y con una gran erección tras aquella húmeda toalla._

 _¿Qué demonios acababa de pasar?_

 **.**

 **.**

Obedeció al instante, tardando menos de un minuto en vestirse. Cuando salió encontró a Rukia esperando apoyada en la pared de enfrente, con sus brazos cruzados y un gesto desesperado en su rostro. En cuanto lo vio salir, comenzó a caminar rápido, obligando a Ichigo a seguir su paso. La morena no dijo nada en todo el trayecto de vuelta a casa, sólo caminaba veloz por delante de un apurado pelinaranjo.

Finalmente llegaron a su edificio, subieron las escaleras y en esa ocasión agradeció que Rukia estuviese por delante suyo. Así pudo ver ligeramente por debajo de la falda y además notar que ya estaba mojada. No pudo evitar excitarse al notar aquello, y tan sólo la siguió con más rapidez. Creyendo que iban a ir a su apartamento, el pelinaranjo pasó de largo a Rukia, hasta que vio que ella abría la puerta del suyo.

Entró tras ella, y cuando iba a girarse a cerrar la puerta tras de sí, la pequeña morena lo acorraló con fuerza contra la puerta, cerrándola así con su espalda. Debido a su baja estatura, tuvo que tirar del cuello de la camisa de Ichigo para alcanzarlo y comenzar a besarlo con ímpetu. El chico correspondió con las mismas ganas, pasando sus brazos alrededor de su cintura para apretarla más contra él. Sus lenguas batallaban ansiosas y la postura en la que Ichigo se encontraba comenzaba a ser incómoda, por lo que decidió cambiar. Sorprendiendo a Rukia, el muchacho bajó las manos de su cintura a su trasero, agarrándolo y alzándola, obligando así a la morena a enroscar sus piernas en él.

Sus sexos se rozaron, sacándoles un suave gemido que se escapó entre beso y beso. Con cuidado de no caer, Ichigo caminó con Rukia cargada hasta la cama de la muchacha, dispuesto a tumbarla en ella y subirse encima. Sin embargo, cuando la morena posó los pies en el suelo, hábilmente cambió las tornas, tirando a Ichigo contra la cama y subiéndose encima. El pelinaranjo sonrió ante las ansias de la chica, que sin esperarlo comenzó a desabrocharse a sí misma la camisa.

– Si que tienes ganas…– dijo divertido mientras la chica quedaba en sostén y se lanzaba a atacar su cuello, frotándose contra su erección.

– Es tu culpa…– gruñó entre jadeos. – ¿Cómo se te ocurre tenerme así casi dos semanas…?

– ¿Acaso no te has tocado? – preguntó acariciando y apretando el trasero de la chica, colando sus manos por debajo de la falda.

– ¿Crees que estaría así si lo hubiese hecho, idiota…? – volvió a gruñir, incorporándose para desabrochar la camisa del chico.

– ¿Por qué no lo hiciste? – preguntó suavemente subiendo sus manos hasta su cintura y posteriormente sus pechos.

– Me apetecía algo más…grande. – esbozó una sonrisa pícara mientras se movía más sobre el aludido pene.

El ego de Ichigo se hinchó considerablemente.

Con su confianza recién aumentada, giró inesperadamente dejando a Rukia debajo. Los ojos violáceos de la chica se clavaron en los del Ichigo, sorprendidos y brillantes por la lujuria. Finalmente esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado y lo besó profundamente, aprovechando para sacarle la camisa de una vez. Apoyándose en su antebrazo para no aplastar a Rukia, con su otra mano apretó uno de sus pechos, bajando los besos por su cuello y clavículas. La morena disfrutó entre jadeos las atenciones del muchacho, notando como el puberto había mejorado considerablemente.

Ichigo enterró su rostro entre los pechos de la morena, besándolos y lamiéndolos en la parte que aquel sostén blanco dejaba al descubierto, amasándolos con ganas. Sintió la necesidad de probar más, así que coló las manos por la espalda de la chica en busca del endemoniado broche, sin encontrarlo. Comenzó a gruñir al no saber dónde estaba y miró a Rukia, la cual agitada lo observaba divertida.

– Se abrocha por delante…–rió mientras dirigía su mirada a sus pechos, Ichigo lo imitó.

Al divisar el enganche en la parte de en frente, comenzó su batalla para abrirlo. Si el broche de atrás era difícil, el de adelante era mil veces peor. Rukia observaba divertida como Ichigo gruñía intentando quitárselo con su ceño fruncido, era realmente torpe.

– ¿Cómo demonios se abre esta cosa? – desesperado se dio por vencido, alborotándose el cabello.

– Trae acá, idiota. – entre risas, la morena se lo desabrochó en menos de un segundo.

– Brujería…– susurró Ichigo divertido mientras se acercaba de nuevo a sus pechos.

Rukia no pudo evitar carcajearse, hasta que sus risas fueron sustituidas por un gemido al sentir los labios de Ichigo sobre uno de sus pezones. Lo lamía con fervor, apretando el otro seno con su mano, pellizcando suavemente el otro pezón desatendido. Si que estaba mejorando rápido, y mucho. Ya no tenía que darle órdenes ni explicarle nada, el propio chico llevaba un buen ritmo que le agradaba.

Sobre todo cuando con la mano libre que masajeaba sus pechos, bajaron solas por dentro de su falda y sus bragas. Dio un agradable respingo al sentir sus dedos en ella y pudo notar como Ichigo paró de lamer sus pechos para mirarla sorprendido. Estaba realmente húmeda y los dedos del pelinaranjo resbalaban con facilidad entre sus labios. Rukia comenzó a gemir más agitada al notar cómo tras jugar en su exterior, el chico introdujo dos de sus dedos en su interior. Ichigo recordaba bien el punto que le gustaba a la chica, estimulándola mientras no dejaba de atacar sus pechos y cuello, subiendo finalmente hasta sus labios.

El pelinaranjo encontró un ritmo que pareció gustar a Rukia, ya que podía notar como sus dedos cada vez estaban más aprisionados y quiso hacerla venir con ellos. Sería otro aliciente para alimentar su ego y confianza. Pero la morena no se lo permitió. Cortó el beso con un suave mordisco y empujó a Ichigo quedando de nuevo ella arriba, con sus bragas totalmente mojadas y su pecho respirando agitado.

– Eres una mandona…– se quejó de broma Ichigo, mirándola de nuevo desde abajo.

– Acostúmbrate. – contestó altanera desabrochando el pantalón del muchacho.

– ¿Y si no quiero? – rodó de nuevo cambiando las tornas.

Rukia sonrió con perplejidad ante el cambio de actitud de Ichigo. Aquello le agradaba bastante, así que le dejó hacer. Volvieron a besarse suavemente, con más lentitud que las anteriores veces, sintiéndose con más tranquilidad. Sus lenguas batallaban tranquilas mientras las manos de Ichigo vagaban por la cintura de Rukia hasta sus caderas. Sin cortar el beso, desabrochó la falda de la chica, bajándola a medida que también bajaba sus besos por el cuello, clavícula y pechos…

La morena gimió complacida cuando los besos del chico llegaron al borde de sus bragas. Lo miró expectante, notando como se debatía entre bajar las bragas o no, hasta que sus ojos ambarinos se encontraron con los de ella. Rukia asintió mordiéndose instintivamente el labio inferior, e Ichigo se decidió a bajarlas con lentitud. El sexo de Rukia fue quedando levemente al descubierto, y fue la primera vez que veía una vagina tan de cerca. Quedó fascinado al ver lo mojada que se encontraba y lo rosada que se veía su piel en ese punto.

Rukia sonrió ante su curiosidad, pero su gesto se vio opacado por uno de placer al sentir de nuevo sus dedos en su clítoris. Se mantenía entre sus piernas, atento a sus reacciones y al trabajo que hacía en su entrepierna. Sus dedos resbalaban entre los labios vaginales de la morena, la cual se retorcía y arqueaba entre suaves gemidos. Introdujo de nuevo dos de sus dedos, observándolos entrar lentamente en su interior y pudo ver como mojaba aún más. Sintió unas irremediables ganas de probar a que sabría aquello, así que miró a Rukia la cual estaba bastante agitada.

– ¿Puedo…? – preguntó tímidamente. La morena abrió la boca incrédula ante lo que estaba escuchando, ¿acaso estaba pidiéndole permiso para hacerle un oral?

Rukia asintió varias veces con rapidez, esperando que el chico hiciese su trabajo para averiguar si era apto o no. La lengua de Ichigo se acercó a su calidez, pasando la lengua por el camino que creaban sus labios, probándola con ansias. El sabor agradó a Ichigo, quien totalmente embelesado utilizó sus labios al llegar al clítoris de la chica. La morena se arqueó espasmódicamente al sentir aquello, gimiendo sonoramente, haciendo que el pelinaranjo se alzase para ver el resultado de su trabajo.

– Por Dios, no se te ocurra parar…– amenazó Rukia mirándolo al no sentir más su lengua.

Ichigo sonrió altanero y se dejó guiar de nuevo por las manos de la morena enredándose en su cabello, instándolo a continuar su trabajo ahí abajo. No se hizo rogar y continuó dándole atenciones a su vagina, saboreándola y sacando más gemidos de placer. Acarició sus muslos, abriéndolos más para lamer más cómodamente y finalmente posó sus manos en su torneado trasero. Era como un dulce que no quería dejar de comer, cada vez la devoraba con más ímpetu, insistiendo levemente en aquellos puntos en los que la muchacha se retorcía entre gemidos.

Las manos de Rukia apretaron su cabello tratando de aguantar el ritmo, pero necesitaba más. Aquella maestría con la que el mojigato muchacho estaba moviendo su lengua era algo que no esperaba y para lo que no estaba preparada. Echó un vistazo hacia abajo, observando lo erótico que se veía el pelinaranjo lamiendo su intimidad con ansias y totalmente concentrado, lo quiso dentro en ese momento.

– Por favor…– bajó sus manos a las mejillas del chico, obligándolo a mirarla. – Házmelo ya…

La voz con la que le rogó que la tomase fue demasiado para él, y no podía negarse a sus caprichos. Liberó su erección de aquella cárcel que suponían sus pantalones, y también sus bóxers, quedando su pene totalmente expuesto y dispuesto a adentrarse en ella. Se colocó ente sus bien formadas piernas, algo nervioso al ser la primera vez que llevaría las riendas de la situación. Rukia notó aquello, así que lo ayudó, agarrando con delicadeza su duro sexo y acariciándolo lentamente mientras lo guiaba a su cavidad.

El chico, una vez bien ubicado, miró a la morena esperando su aprobación. Rukia asintió mientras apretó sus labios, preparándose para el tamaño de Ichigo. La primera vez fue muy confiada y la envergadura del pelinaranjo fue más de lo que se esperaba, por lo que ahora estaba más preparada para recibirlo gracias a las atenciones que le acababa de dar el muchacho con su lengua. Pudo notar como Ichigo observaba la unión de sus sexos y de vez en cuando alternaba mirando la reacción que tenía la morena, en busca de un indicio que le indicase que estaba haciéndolo bien.

Finalmente, Rukia se llenó por completo, gimiendo a la vez junto a Ichigo. El ceño del chico se frunció mientras cerraba los ojos tratando de aguantar su propio placer, se veía terriblemente sensual así. La morena envolvió las caderas del muchacho con sus piernas, profundizando más aún la penetración y acariciando la espalda del chico. Comenzaron a mecerse lentamente, disfrutando cada roce y cada gemido que se escapaba de sus labios. Al aumentar la velocidad, Ichigo apoyó sus antebrazos a los lados de la cabeza de Rukia, quedando así sus rostros casi pegados y aprovechando para besarse.

Las manos de Rukia apretaban cada vez más la espalda de Ichigo, arañándolo levemente con las embestidas cada vez más fuertes del muchacho. Los gemidos de ambos se mezclaban, sus cuerpos se perlaban por el sudor y sus movimientos cada vez se tornaban más rápidos. Se escuchaban el choque de sus cuerpos y las manos de Rukia bajaron traviesas hasta el trasero de Ichigo, haciéndole dar un respingo y mirarse divertidos. Él no sería el único que tocaría traseros. Tras un profundo y ansioso beso, Rukia pudo sentir como sus paredes cada vez se contraían más, anunciando su inminente orgasmo.

– Ichigo…voy a…– no pudo terminar, pues un gemido brotó de sus labios.

– Hazlo…– esta vez fue él quien ordeno aquello, gruñendo ante la presión a la que estaba sometido.

Y momentos después, el interior de Rukia convulsionó, aprisionando el pene de Ichigo que tampoco pudo aguantar más, viniéndose por completo dentro de ella. Rukia cayó rendida contra el colchón, jadeando y tratando de recobrar la respiración. El desnudo cuerpo de Ichigo se pegó al de la morena, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de la chica y tratando de recuperarse. Así, la oji-violeta podía oler el aroma de Ichigo por primera vez, y era totalmente masculino y embriagador.

– Cada vez lo haces mejor…–suspiró mientras Ichigo salía finalmente de ella.

– Me alegro…– susurró haciéndose a un lado para poder tomar algo de aire.

– No me esperaba eso. – comentó divertida y cansada mientras se recostaba de costado, mirando a Ichigo.

– ¿El qué? – miró cansado a Rukia.

– Que fueses tan bueno con tu lengua. – el rostro de Ichigo se sonrojó. – ¿Cómo es posible?

– No sé…simplemente me dieron ganas y lo hice. – contestó evitando la mirada de una divertida Rukia.

– Espero que a partir de ahora te den ganas siempre. – rieron ambos.

– ¿Tan bien lo hice? – preguntó escéptico, girándose de igual manera que la morena.

– Con un poquito más de práctica lo harás perfecto…– confesó. – Pero lo haces mejor que los otros que intentaron.

– Hm…

Ichigo desvió la mirada ante aquel comentario que hizo Rukia sin pensar. Era totalmente inofensivo para ella, pero de alguna manera aquello hizo que el pelinaranjo sintiese como una cachetada imaginaria. No quería sentir celos, pero el hecho de no conocer nada sobre el pasado sentimental de Rukia lo hacía sentir extraño. La morena pudo ver aquella batalla mental que estaba teniendo el joven muchacho, por lo que con la claridad que la caracterizaba, no dudó en preguntar.

– ¿Dije algo malo? – preguntó interesada. – Lo de la práctica era una sugerencia, de verdad que me gustó mucho como lo hiciste.

– No, no es eso, tranquila. – volvió a mirarla.

– ¿Entonces? – inquirió acercándose a él.

– Nada. – se giró quedando de nuevo mirando al techo.

Rukia lo miró extrañada ante su comportamiento, por lo que se acercó más a él. Pudo notar como su ceño estaba más fruncido de lo normal, y su mirada fija en el techo, evitándola. La morena torció la boca haciendo una mueca y apoyó sus antebrazos en su pecho, llamando su atención.

– Estás raro. – comentó interesada. – ¿qué ocurre?

– Nada…– repitió.

– Vamos, no seas idiota, dime. – comenzó a hacerle cosquillas.

– Para, Rukia…–trataba de parar sus manos, pues lo estaban haciendo reír en un momento en el que no le apetecía nada.

– No pararé hasta que me digas. – y haciendo caso a su palabra se subió encima, moviendo sus manos por sus costados haciendo cosquillas, sonriendo.

– Basta, está bien. – consiguió parar sus manos, agarrándola por las muñecas y dejándola quieta.

La observó bien, desnuda con los brazos abiertos por su culpa y sus pechos turgentes ante sus narices. Era hermosa, y su entrepierna también lo pensaba...sobre todo cuando empezó a endurecerse inconscientemente. Rukia sonrió de medio lado al darse cuenta de la dureza que apretaba contra su trasero.

– Vaya, qué rápido te recuperaste. – animada se frotó despacio contra su reciente erección.

– Hm…– suspiró ante el roce de la chica.

– ¿Me vas a decir ahora? – chantajeó mientras apoyaba sus manos ya liberada en su pecho, moviéndose lentamente.

– ¿Qué quieres que te diga? – susurró tratando de mantener la compostura.

– Qué te ocurría hace un momento. – insistió más seria.

– Me da vergüenza contarte…–miró hacia otro lado como un niño pequeño, haciendo reír a Rukia.

– Oh, vamos, no seas tonto…– tranquilizó con voz suave. – Puedes decirme, no me voy a enojar, ¿qué fue? – hizo una pausa esperando que respondiese, pero Ichigo no articuló palabra. – ¿Fue por lo de los otros hombres?

El rostro de Ichigo se tensó al sentirse cazado.

– ¿Es por eso? – inquirió divertida, a lo que Ichigo asintió levemente. – ¡Es por eso!

– ¡Cállate! – regañó avergonzado, mirando hacia otro lado.

– Ah, vamos, ¿Ichigo se puso celoso? – preguntó divertida volviendo a moverse.

– No me puse celoso. – negó enfurruñado como un niño.

– Venga, ya sabías que no era ninguna virgen, Ichigo. – suspiró por el roce de sus intimidades.

– Ya…– cediendo ante Rukia, posó sus manos en las caderas de la chica. – Disculpa, es sólo que no sé apenas nada de ti…

– No hay nada interesante que saber, la verdad. – comentó con tranquilidad.

Ichigo decidió no insistir, no quería presionarla. Cuando ella se sintiese preparada para hablar de ello, él estaría dispuesto a escuchar. Rukia pareció relajarse después de que el pelinaranjo desistiese, pero se sintió mal por él en cierto modo. Si bien no quería que pensase que entre ellos había algo más que amistad, tampoco quería hacerlo sentir mal. Se había encariñado con él después de todo.

– Algún día te contaré, ¿sí? – Ichigo la miró sorprendido con sus ambarinos ojos abiertos. – Pero hoy mejor dediquémonos a algo más interesante…

Su tono de voz se tornó sugerente, y su rostro se volvió a acercar al de Ichigo, quien parecía conforme con el anuncio de Rukia. Parecía ser que esa noche se mantendrían ocupados…

 **.**

 **.**

– ¡Otra vez!

Ichigo volvió a despertar la mañana siguiente de golpe al ver que volvían a llegar tarde, levantándose de nuevo desnudo mientras buscaba rápido su ropa. Rukia, quien tranquilamente se frotaba los ojos en el borde de la cama mientras bostezaba no parecía darle demasiada importancia a ese hecho.

– ¿Cómo estás tan tranquila? – gruñó poniéndose los pantalones. – ¡Vístete! ¡Llegamos tarde!

– Ya vamos a llegar tarde de todos modos. – rió mientras se levantaba y se vestía.

– La profesora Unohana va a matarnos. – dijo asustado Ichigo abrochándose la camisa.

– Lo sé. – Rukia comenzó a ponerse nerviosa sólo de pensarlo y aceleró la marcha.

Tras correr de nuevo hasta la escuela, llegaron tarde como la anterior vez. Pelearon de nuevo por ver quien se atrevía a tocar la puerta de clase y despertar el demonio que yacía en el interior de Unohana. Finalmente le tocó a Ichigo, ya que la anterior vez fue Rukia quien tuvo que inventarse una excusa. De nuevo, tras dar una excusa barata, la profesora amenazó que a la tercera falta serían castigados y algunos de sus compañeros volvieron a cuchichear sobre ellos.

Orihime observó apenada a Ichigo, sabiendo lo cercano que se había vuelto con Rukia y sintiendo celos de su compañera. Sin embargo Keigo miró al pelinaranjo con gesto pervertido, insinuando sin palabras que algo había entre ellos dos. A la hora del recreo, mientras todos subieron a la azotea a comer, fue Mizuiro quien comenzó a preguntar cosas a ambos.

– Siempre llegan tarde a la vez. – indicó refiriéndose a Ichigo y Rukia. – ¿Qué demonios hacen?

El pelinaranjo miró a la aludida, la cual estaba concentrada en abrir su brick de jugo. ¿Cómo podía ser tan torpe que ni eso podía abrir?

– Ya saben que vivimos al lado y venimos juntos a clase. – quitó el brick a Rukia desesperado al ver que no conseguía abrirlo. – Es culpa suya, siempre se queda dormida.

Acusó tratando de disimular y devolviéndole en jugo a la morena, quien felizmente comenzó a bebérselo sin prestar atención a la conversación.

– ¿Seguro? –inquirió acusador Keigo, sin terminar de creérselo e insinuando con su mirada algo más sucio.

– Claro que sí. –contestó lo más seguro de sí mismo que pudo, observando de reojo a Rukia, la cual parecía de lo más tranquila comiendo su almuerzo.

– ¿No están saliendo o algo? – volvió a preguntar Mizuiro, notando las miradas de soslayo que Ichigo lanzaba a la morena. – Harían buena pareja.

Orihime clavó sus ojos en el suelo, sintiéndose cada vez peor y aquello, Rukia, pudo notarlo. Se sintió mal por como su amiga lo estaba pasando y decidió poner fin al interrogatorio antes de que la chica de cabellos naranjas se sintiese peor.

– ¿Cómo saldría yo con un malhumorado como Ichigo? – contestó la morena al instante, notando como la mirada de Inoue se tranquilizaba ilusionada.

– ¡Oe! – ofendido el chico miró a la oji-violeta. – ¿A quién llamas malhumorado, enana?

Rukia no se esperó aquel contraataque contra su pequeña altura y consiguió dar en el ego de la morena, quien instintivamente le dio un puñetazo. Todos observaron divertidos la escena, Ichigo se sobó el golpe mirando a la chica asustado y ella volvió a comer su almuerzo como si nada hubiese pasado.

– Kuchiki, ¿vendrás hoy con nosotros después clase? – preguntó amablemente la enamorada de Ichigo.

– Oh…lo lamento tanto. – de verdad estaba apenada. – Hoy vienen unos amigos a casa.

Ichigo miró de reojo a la morena.

– Aunque si quieren…– la morena pareció estar cavilando una opción. – Pueden venir con nosotros, estaremos en mi casa y seguro se llevan bien.

– ¿De verdad?

– Claro. Son mis antiguos compañeros de clase, ahora son universitarios pero si no les molesta, pueden unirse.

– ¿Tienes amigas lindas? – preguntó Keigo emocionado.

– Claro…lo que no sé es si seguirán solteras. – rió divertida.

Todos miraron a Ichigo esperando su aprobación. Keigo rogó por que aceptase, y tras unos segundos de acoso, asintió con la cabeza. Sería interesante conocer a los amigos de Rukia, quizá así sabría más de ella. Tras continuar hablando de temas triviales, el fin del recreo sonó y todos se levantaron para marcharse a sus clases. Ichigo iba último, por detrás de Rukia, y de golpe sintió como la morena, sin girarse, agarraba violentamente su entrepierna. Esta vez sin ninguna connotación sexual.

– Qué sea la última vez que me llamas enana. – susurró para que nadie escuchase y esbozando media sonrisa.

Tras la amenaza lo soltó e Ichigo volvió a ser capaz de respirar.

Sería pequeña, pero intimidaba más de lo que aparentaba…

 **.**

 **.**

Al terminar de clases todos llegaron a casa de la morena como acordaron, pidiendo disculpas por el desorden. Y es que con las prisas la cama seguía sin hacer y toda revuelta. La acomodó con rapidez y esperaron a que los amigos de Rukia llegasen, lo cual no tardaron en hacer. Se presentaron con normalidad y charlaron entre ellos, congeniando rápidamente.

– ¿Quieren algo de tomar? – ofreció Rukia levantándose del suelo.

– ¿Tienes cerveza? – preguntó el pelirrojo llamado Renji al que Ichigo ya había visto antes.

– Siempre tengo. – contestó altanera y sonriente.

– Kuchiki, ¿bebes cerveza? – preguntó inocentemente la muchacha de cabellos naranjas.

– Tiene dieciocho años, Orihime. – acotó Tatsuki.

– ¡Oh, cierto! – se dio unos golpecitos a sí misma en la cabeza. – Se me olvidó.

– ¿Quieres probarla, Inoue? – preguntó la morena, trayendo la cerveza de Renji, Hisagi y Hinamori.

– N-no lo sé…– miró a Arisawa esperando su aprobación.

– ¡Yo si tomaré una! – habló Tatsuki.

– ¡Yo también quiero probar!

Keigo se animó también, seguido de Chad y un ya experimentado Mizuiro. Quizá fue por la presión de grupo, pero Orihime también cedió. Todos se sorprendieron al ver a Ichigo bebiendo, ya que pensaban que también sería su primera vez, pero resultó ser más experimentado. Los amigos de la morena habían congeniado bien con los más jóvenes, y sorprendentemente, el siempre malhumorado pelinaranjo, se llevó bastante bien con Hisagi.

Renji no perdía de vista a Ichigo, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Rukia, la cual tan sólo sonrió ante la sobreprotección de su amigo. El pelirrojo era consciente de lo que había entre ambos, y la verdad que siempre fue consciente de todo lo que le ocurría a la morena. Eran amigos desde pequeños, muy cercanos, y se tenían un gran cariño. Eran como hermanos.

Las horas fueron pasando rápidamente hasta que entraron de lleno en la noche. Casi todos estaban algo embriagados, sobre todo los más novatos, pero sorprendentemente la morena apenas se bebió una cerveza. Ichigo la imitó, prefería no estar ebrio cerca de pesados como Keigo. Mizuiro, con intenciones más que clara, propuso jugar a algo…

– ¿Qué les parece si jugamos a algo?

– ¿A qué? – el pelinaranjo lo miró desconfiado.

– Verdad o reto. – expuso divertido.

– ¡Está bien! – Orihime aceptó ilusionada, quizá por las cervezas de más que se había tomado.

Todos aceptaron el juego, incluida la dueña del apartamento, pero Ichigo seguía reticente. Sabía que todo esto era una estratagema de Mizuiro para obligarle a hacer algo vergonzoso o para sonsacarle algo. Sin embargo, al ver que Renji aceptaba también se vio forzado a hacerlo. ¿Y si le pedían que besara a Rukia? Espera… ¿se estaba sintiendo celoso de nuevo? ¿Qué demonios le pasaba?

– Bien, ¿alguien quiere empezar o tendremos que girar la botella?

Nadie pareció animarse, pero cuando Mizuiro iba a darle vueltas a la botella vacía de cerveza, Orihime achispada se ofreció.

– ¡Yo! – todos miraron a la valiente muchacha, sonrojada por los efectos del alcohol.

– ¡Bien, Orihime! – Mizuiro se preparó. – ¿Verdad o reto?

– Creo que empezaré con verdad.

El experto muchacho caviló por un momento y pareció encontrar la pregunta perfecta.

– ¿Te gusta Ichigo?

El aludido escupió el trago de cerveza que acababa de tomar, mientras todos se reían de él.

– Eh…eh…– la chica comenzó a reír nerviosa. – Prefiero reto, mejor.

El pelinaranjo desvió la mirada incómodo, mientras todos intentaban pensar un reto que mandar a la chica. Con esa contestación ya había respondido a la pregunta indirectamente. Las palabras de Rukia cuando estaba ebria eran ciertas, le gustaba a su compañera Inoue. La verdad es que era linda y tenía un cuerpo que cumpliría las fantasías de la mayoría de los hombres, pero él no se sentía mínimamente atraído a ella. Inconscientemente miró a Rukia hablando con Renji, y se fijó en su menudo cuerpo. Si bien no era desproporcionado, sus curvas lo volvían un ser irracional cuando estaban en la cama.

Tan embelesado estaba en sus pensamientos y mirando a Rukia que no escuchó el reto que tenía que hacer la pelinaranja hasta que vio a la morena reírse sorprendida.

– ¿Cómo voy a hacer algo así? – Orihime se tapaba el rostro totalmente sonrojada. – Además, Kuchiki no querrá. Qué vergüenza.

Espera, ¿qué? ¿de qué se estaba perdiendo? ¡Paren un segundo! ¿Qué tenía que ver Rukia en esto?

– ¡Vamos Inoue! ¡Ven acá! – entre risas la morena se acercó gateando a la chica que tenía en frente.

– ¡Vamos, vamos, vamos! – corearon los demás.

Ichigo miraba a Rukia y Orihime como si un partido de tenis se tratase sin comprender que estaba pasando. Finalmente, cuando ambas estaban con los rostros muy pegados, empezó a comprender lo que ocurría y se sonrojó al igual que la pelinaranja. Las muchachas se dieron un casto beso aguantando la risa mientras los demás vitoreaban la hazaña y aplaudían.

Finalmente se separaron y Orihime se tapó el rostro apenada para ocultar su sonrojo mientras Rukia volvía a su lugar con tranquilidad, dando un sorbo a su bebida.

– ¿Quién va ahora? – nadie se ofreció esta vez por lo que tocó girar la botella.

Dio vueltas y vueltas ante la nerviosa mirada de Ichigo. Realmente lo estaba pasando mal con ese juego. Aunque por suerte, ahora a quien le tocaba preguntar era a la última que había sufrido el castigo, Orihime, así que se relajó un poco al caer en cuenta de eso. Finalmente, la botella se paró apuntando al amigo pelirrojo de Rukia.

– ¿Verdad o reto, Abarai? – preguntó amablemente la chica.

– Viendo los retos que hacen, prefiero verdad…no me gustaría tener que besarme con Hisagi. –bromeó haciendo reír a todos.

– Bien, hmmm. – Inoue miró hacia el techo mientras pensaba. – ¿Qué relación hay entre Kuchiki y tú?

La morena reprimió una carcajada, pero Ichigo escuchaba atento esperando la respuesta de Renji.

– ¿Entre Rukia y yo? – el joven estaba bastante achispado por el alcohol, así que miró divertido a la morena antes de contestar. – Es mi ex novia. – comentó mientras pasaba un brazo por sus hombros.

Ichigo se quedó perplejo, mirando a ambos con los ojos abiertos y el ceño fruncido. Se estaba sintiendo bastante molesto con la situación y no entendía por qué. Todos se sorprendieron ante la declaración del pelirrojo, menos Rukia, la cual tan sólo rodó los ojos poniéndolos en blanco.

– ¿De verdad? – preguntó incrédula Orihime.

– Sí. – habló Rukia. – Fui su novia cuando teníamos cinco años, no hagas caso a este imbécil.

Todos rieron también, pero Ichigo sintió un gran alivio ante aquello, esbozando una ligera sonrisa. La morena se dio cuenta de todos los cambios de actitud de Ichigo, por eso aclaró el tema antes de que se hiciese más ideas equivocadas…aunque no sabía por qué lo hacía. Entre ellos se suponía que no había nada serio.

– Sólo somos viejos amigos, Inoue. – terminó de aclarar el chico.

El juego continuó, pasando por los amigos de Rukia y después por los de Ichigo, alternándose varias veces. El último en tener que hacer un reto fue Keigo, bailando danza del vientre…fue un espectáculo grotesco, pero el muchacho no tuvo pudor en hacerlo. Debían ser las cervezas. Pero ahora era a aquel elemento a quien le tocaba preguntar, y desgraciadamente la botella acabó apuntando a Rukia.

– ¿Verdad o reto, Kuchiki?

– Verdad.

– ¿Es cierto el rumor que hubo hace unos años en la escuela? – preguntó

Ichigo no sabía a qué se refería, pues él era nuevo en aquel lugar, pero los demás habían estado allí desde hacía más tiempo. Miró a Rukia quien tan sólo sonreía de medio lado, tranquila y sosegada.

– Vaya, si que fui famosa. – comentó divertida. – ¿Cuál de todos los rumores?

– ¿Es cierto que estuviste saliendo con un chico mayor que tú?

Todos menos Renji la miraban atentos y aquello captó la atención de Ichigo. Era más que obvio que aquel pelirrojo era un buen amigo de la morena, así que ya sabría todo de ella. Lo envidió en cierto modo por aquello. Pero ahora estaba intrigado por saber cuál sería la respuesta que daría la chica.

– Sí, es cierto. – admitió con tranquilidad. – Pero tampoco era tan mayor, ¿o sí? – caviló mirando a Renji que tan sólo movió los hombros en gesto de no saber qué decir.

– Algunos decían que tenía más de treinta años. – comentó Mizuiro.

– Exageraban, no tenía más de treinta años. – rió Rukia al escuchar semejante barbaridad y dando un sorbo a su cerveza. –Bueno, me toca, ¿cierto?

– Sí, Kuchiki. – confirmó Orihime.

– Está siendo tarde y a Ichigo aún no le tocó. – miró maliciosa al pelinaranjo. – No se va a librar de irse de acá sin jugar, ¿verdad?

– ¡Cierto! – apoyó Keigo. – Le toca a Ichigo.

– ¡O-oe! Eso no vale. – gruñó haciéndose hacia atrás.

– Vamos, Ichigo. No seas aguafiestas. – sonrió perversamente la morena. – Ya es hora de marcharse y tú no jugaste.

– E-Está bien…– se rindió ante aquella sonrisa y miró hacia un lado.

– ¿Verdad o reto?

El chico tragó duro ante aquellas dos opciones. No se fiaba de ninguna, ya que sería la morena quien lo elegiría y sabía que no tramaba nada bueno. Sentía la mirada de todos clavados en él y tenía que elegir qué hacer.

– Verdad…– eligió atemorizado.

– ¿Alguna vez te pillaron masturbándote? – preguntó divertida aún sabiendo la respuesta.

Todos soltaron una carcajada menos Ichigo, quien lanzó una mirada asesina a Rukia. Pensó en echarse atrás y pedir reto, pero sabía que eso sería peor…podía verlo en los malvados ojos violetas de la morena. Tras dar un largo sorbo a su cerveza, terminándosela por completo, suspiró y sin mirar a nadie contestó.

– Sí, una vez. – gruñó molesto.

Todos, sobre todo Keigo, rieron ante aquello.

– ¿Qué? No puede ser posible. – Keigo le dio de codazos en el costado, acabando con su paciencia. – ¿Cómo fue eso?

– ¡Ya se acabó el juego! – se negó a contestar. – ¡Es hora de irse!

El pelinaranjo estaba totalmente sonrojado, su reputación se fue al garete en cuestión de segundos. Sin embargo, tenía razón, ya era demasiado tarde y no eran horas de andar haciendo ruido o molestarían a los demás vecinos. Todos comenzaron a levantarse dispuestos a irse, excepto Renji que parecía estar hablando con Rukia.

– ¿Trajiste el coche? – averiguó la morena.

– Sí. – se pasó la mano por el cabello, cerrando los ojos.

– Bebiste bastante como para mover el coche. – advirtió. – Quédate acá a dormir si quieres hasta que se te pase.

– Será lo mejor. – contestó levantándose con esfuerzo y tumbándose en la cama de la morena ignorando a los demás.

Todos observaron la confianza que había entre ambos y algunos sospecharon que algo había entre ambos aunque lo hubiesen negado. Una de ellas fue Orihime, lo cual la tranquilizó con respecto a Ichigo. La morena acompañó a todos a la puerta, despidiéndose con la mano mientras se alejaban y después girando el rostro hacia la puerta en la que se encontraba el pelinaranjo abriendo su apartamento.

– ¿Ya te vas a dormir? – preguntó sugerente.

– Claro. – contestó sin conseguir entender las intenciones de Rukia.

– ¿No te apetece quedarte un poco más? – siguió insinuándose.

– Tienes visita…– contestó con tranquilidad refiriéndose a Renji.

La morena miró al interior de su apartamento y pudo ver a su amigo totalmente dormido y ocupando toda su cama.

– Mi visita acaba de morir en mi cama. – bromeó divertida.

– ¿Acaso lo vas a dejar ahí sólo?

– ¿Acaso prefieres que te deje solo a ti? – susurró provocativa y mordiéndose el labio inferior casi instintivamente.

El chico sonrió levemente ante la manera en la que lo rebatió y tras abrir la puerta de su apartamento, se hizo a un lado dejando espacio para que Rukia pasara.

– Adelante…

Sonriendo pícaramente, la morena cerró su puerta tras de sí y se acercó a Ichigo, fundiéndose en un beso candente y entrando en su apartamento sin separar sus labios. Aquella noche no dormirían demasiado…

 ** _Continuará..._**

* * *

 **¿Habrá lemon en el siguiente capítulo? Oh, por supuesto, queridas. Estos dos van a tener más sepso. Pero en el próximo capítulo ocurrirá algo importante, ya lo tengo escrito. Estamos entrando en la recta final, no creo que este fic dure más de 10 capítulos y ya se van a empezar a descubrir ciertas cosas. Como ven, Renji no es uno de los novios de Rukia...al menos no de los recientes, los novios de cinco años no cuentan jajajajajaja**

 **En fin, ¿les gustó? Me encantaría saberlo con un review. Me gustaría saber también si el fic va por buen camino o si me estoy desviando demasiado. :)  
**

 **Mandenme más reviews para ponerme feliz, así escribiré más y cuando termine el capítulo ocho, les subo el siete. Sí, escribo con antelación para no dejarles colgados si me surge algo que me mantenga ocupada. Ámenme por eso y déjenme reviews C': Jajajajajaja Bueno, ya.**

 **Nos vemos en la próxima actualización.**

 **¡Con cariño!**

 **HanaBerry**


	7. Capítulo 7

**La chica de al lado**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 7**

 **.**

 **Advertencias:**

 **\- Universo Alterno**

 **\- Contenido sexual explícito**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _ **Anteriormente…**_

– _¿Acaso lo vas a dejar ahí sólo?_

– _¿Acaso prefieres que te deje solo a ti? – susurró provocativa y mordiéndose el labio inferior casi instintivamente._

 _El chico sonrió levemente ante la manera en la que lo rebatió y tras abrir la puerta de su apartamento, se hizo a un lado dejando espacio para que Rukia pasara._

– _Adelante…_

 _Sonriendo pícaramente, la morena cerró su puerta tras de sí y se acercó a Ichigo, fundiéndose en un beso candente y entrando en su apartamento sin separar sus labios. Aquella noche no dormirían demasiado…_

 **.**

 **.**

La luz se colaba entre las cortinas de la habitación de cierto pelinaranjo, adornada con los cantos de los pájaros en el exterior. En el lecho reposaban dos cuerpos desnudos cubiertos por una fina manta, durmiendo cerca el uno del otro. La muchacha de cabellos negros dormía plácidamente boca abajo, con su brazo extendido en el pecho del joven pelinaranjo. Sus respiraciones eran tranquilas y acompasadas, y ambos estaban totalmente despeinados tras una noche agitada.

Los ojos violetas de la chica se abrieron lentamente, somnolientos y enfocando poco a poco la figura del hombre que tenía al lado. Una leve sonrisa se dibujó inconscientemente en el rostro de Rukia al ver a un Ichigo profundamente dormido pero con su ceño fruncido aún así. Movió su mano acariciando los pectorales del chico y sintiendo su suave tacto bajo las yemas de sus dedos.

Se sentía en paz cerca de Ichigo, le gustaba estar con él más de lo que quisiera reconocer. Era divertido molestarlo, pero también apreciaba los momentos en los que se pasaban horas hablando. Una buena cualidad del pelinaranjo era que sabía escuchar y era comprensivo, cosa que valoraba de sobremanera. Recordó el interés en saber más de ella, pero temía que el muchacho comenzase a querer entrar demasiado en su corazón. No era que no quisiera, pero no estaba preparada.

Desechó aquellos pensamientos al instante y volvió a fijarse en su rostro. De verdad que Ichigo era muy atractivo. Ese ceño fruncido sólo lo hacía ver más rudo y sensual, y sus facciones marcadas lo hacían parecer mayor de lo que en realidad era. Si se fijaba ya en su cuerpo, era fácil perder la cordura. Sus músculos estaban debidamente entrenados sin ser exagerados, unos pectorales marcados y un abdomen fuerte que pedía a gritos ser besado, lamido y hasta santificado.

Sintió como su cuerpo se excitaba con sólo verlo y recordar todo lo que habían hecho en la reciente noche. Se mordió el labio bajando las caricias de su pecho con cuidado de no despertarlo. El virginal y pudoroso Ichigo cada vez se desinhibía más, y aquello cada vez le gustaba más a Rukia. Jamás pensó que pudiese tener tal don en la lengua, pero también se sorprendió por la rapidez con la que Ichigo mejoró sus caricias, sus besos y sobre todo, su manera de penetrarla.

Comenzó a sentirse mojada y una idea interesante se cruzó por su cabeza para despertar al pelinaranjo.

Comenzó a besar su cuello, ganándose unos gruñidos remolones del somnoliento muchacho. Bajó poco a poco sus besos por su pecho y siguiendo por sus abdominales, comenzando así a provocar que Ichigo abriese lentamente los ojos. Continuó bajando peligrosamente por su vientre, causándole unas cosquillas involuntarias al pelinaranjo que le hicieron abrir los ojos por completo y tensarse.

– Oe, Rukia…– la llamó con voz cansada. – ¿Qué hac…?

No pudo terminar la frase pues un ronco gemido se escapó de su garganta al sentir los labios de la morena posarse en su cada vez más endurecido pene. Su amiguito no estaba despierto al 100%, pero sentir aquel roce y observar la escena de una Rukia acariciándolo con la boca, lo hizo endurecer al momento. La chica lamió el bien dotado miembro de Ichigo en toda su extensión con gesto travieso, mirándolo al llegar a su, ya muy mojado, glande.

– Darte los buenos días…– contestó divertida a su pregunta con un tono demasiado sensual.

– Oh…b-bien…–un suspiró se escapó de sus labios cuando Rukia introdujo la punta en su boca, saboreándolo.

– ¿Te gusta? – preguntó aun sabiendo la respuesta y masturbándolo. Ichigo cerró los ojos y asintió. – Ya estamos igualados…

Y volvió a lamerlo.

Aquello era una sensación indescriptible que Ichigo jamás había experimentado antes, y debía decir que se sentía increíblemente bueno. Trató de abrir sus ojos para poder observar a la morena lamiéndolo y cada vez introduciéndolo más en su boca. ¿Cómo podía una boca tan pequeña abarcar tanto? Si bien no se lo tenía muy creído, su pene era considerablemente grande si lo comparabas con la media.

Otro ronco gemido se escapó al ver y sentir como la morena introducía más profundo su miembro, y lo hacía repetidamente cada vez más rápido. Su mano lo masturbaba al compás de sus lamidas, y aquello sólo lo estaba llevando a correrse en cualquier momento. Quería decirle que parase, pero cuando lo intentaba, sólo conseguía jadear. En el momento en el que Rukia sacó su pene de su boca, pudo aprovechar unos segundos.

– Rukia…si no paras voy a…–y no pudo decir más, ya que la morena comenzó a lamer lentamente su punta mientras le mantenía la mirada.

– ¿Quieres que pare? – preguntó burlona y agitada cuando terminó de relamer al chico.

– S-solo…solo un momento…– rogó tratando de recobrar la respiración.

La morena se incorporó en cuatro, gateando hasta estar frente al rostro de Ichigo para morderle su labio inferior y posteriormente tumbarse boca abajo a su lado. Intencionalmente, alzó levemente su trasero para llamar la atención del chico, dándole algunas pistas de lo que quería. Pero el pelinaranjo era muy lerdo y no captó el mensaje, sin embargo, el trasero de Rukia le pareció terriblemente tentador.

Acarició la espalda de Rukia con suavidad, besando el hombro que le quedaba más cerca y subiendo a su cuello mientras su mano bajaba. Al llegar a su bien torneado trasero, lo apretó y amasó con ansias. Se sentía realmente suave y firme, cosa que lo calentó más si era posible. Llevando sus labios a la nuca de la morena, se tumbó con cuidado de no aplastarla encima de ella, frotando su erección contra sus bien formadas posaderas.

Rukia gimió complacida al ver que ambos buscaban lo mismo, y se incorporó apoyando sus antebrazos en la cama para alcanzar a besar a Ichigo. Este no tardó en buscar sus labios al tenerla en esa posición, aprovechando que sus pechos quedaron más accesibles para apretarlos con una de sus manos. La morena tentó al chico moviendo su trasero lentamente contra su duro pene, y aquello estaba haciendo que a Ichigo le costase más contenerse.

Para calmarse, decidió bajar sus besos por la mitad de su espalda, notando como la morena temblaba con cada contacto. La piel de la chica era tan blanca que cuando hacía una ligera presión con sus labios, quedaba suavemente enrojecida con facilidad. Pasó sus manos por su silueta, acariciando con suavidad la piel de su cintura y bajando hasta sus caderas. Obligó a Rukia a alzar el trasero, dejando más a la vista su húmeda vagina. Se relamió ante aquellas vistas y no dudo en atacarla con ganas, sorprendiendo gratamente a la morena y apretando su trasero con ambas manos.

La chica gimió complacida, adoraba cuando el muchacho le practicaba sexo oral, tenía un autentico don con eso. Disfrutó de las caricias que la lengua hábilmente daba a la vagina de la chica, acariciando suavemente por el exterior con sus dedos. Notaba cómo Rukia comenzaba a mojar más aún si era posible y cómo sus piernas temblaban débiles ante tanto placer. Cada vez que la veía tan excitada se sentía tremendamente orgulloso.

– Ichigo…– gimió llamando su atención.

– ¿Hm? – paró unos segundos, dando un suave mordisco en uno de sus glúteos.

– Ya… –pidió entre jadeos.

El chico subió de nuevo, besando tentadoramente la nuca de la chica y frotando su erección contra su trasero anunciando lo que estaba por venir.

– ¿Ya qué…? – susurró sensualmente contra su oído, lamiéndolo despacio y haciendo gemir a la chica.

– Métemela ya…– rogó totalmente rendida. – Por favor…hm….

Aquella petición sonó demasiado erótica, por lo que Ichigo decidió complacer sus caprichos. Agarró el mismo su dureza y la guió entre el trasero de la morena, llegando hasta su húmeda cavidad que ya conocía bastante bien. Una vez se ubicó, posó su mano en el trasero de la chica, apretándolo cada vez más a medida que se introducía en ella. La penetración en aquella postura era más intensa y las paredes de Rukia ejercían más presión aún, por lo que un sincero gemido se escuchó de los labios de la chica.

Embelesado por los sonidos que brotaban de los labios de Rukia, se movió con cada vez más rapidez, profundizando las embestidas y apretando los dientes para evitar gemir demasiado. La morena trataba de incorporarse, pero aquellas penetraciones la estaban dejando sin aliento, por lo que se desplomó en la cama mordiendo la almohada cuando sentía que sus gemidos podían despertar a Renji en el otro lado. Estaba a escasos momentos de venirse si aquel hombre seguía haciéndoselo así de bien.

Podía escuchar como sus cuerpos chocaban cada vez con más violencia, resonando por la habitación junto a los jadeos y suspiros de ambos. Era demasiado bueno como para mantenerse callados.

Al otro lado de la pared, un gemido ahogado despertó a Renji, el cual no se dio cuenta de que se trataba de eso en un principio. Con un ligero dolor de cabeza se incorporó en la cama de Rukia, sin encontrar rastro alguno de ella. Se frotó las sienes para calmar aquella molesta jaqueca, inspeccionando el apartamento. En un momento, escuchó el rechinar de una cama cercana y frunció el ceño.

Temía saber quiénes eran los causantes.

– ¿Rukia? – llamó en voz alta y esperó contestación.

Al otro lado, los dos pudieron escuchar aquel llamado pero no se les ocurriría parar en ese preciso instante. Ambos estaban cada vez más excitados y sus cuerpos no parecían ser capaces de aguantar más, sobre todo el de la morena. Ichigo dio las últimas estocadas con rapidez y fiereza, y sintió como estaba a punto de correrse.

– Voy…– gimió la morena con fuerza.

Aún no sabía si estaba contestando a Renji o estaba anunciando su inminente orgasmo.

Resultó ser lo segundo, y sus paredes vaginales aprisionaron más si era posible a Ichigo, quien no pudo soportarlo más. Escondiéndose en el cuello de la morena, apretó su trasero mientras se descargaba dentro de ella, gimiendo roncamente junto a ella. Quedaron un rato en aquella posición, respirando agitados y con sus cuerpos sudados completamente unidos. Rukia cerró los ojos ante aquella sensación tan agradable, hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan bien.

Cuando menos lo esperaba, sintió como Ichigo depositaba unos suaves besos en su hombro y sintió que se derretía. Aquel hombre era demasiado tierno, y eso le gustaba mucho, pero temió estar implicándose demasiado sentimentalmente en aquello…

– Creo que Renji te buscaba…– susurró agotado tumbándose al lado de la morena.

– Que inoportuno…– gruñó con una sonrisa cansada.

– Deberías ir antes de que empiece a pensar algo raro.

– Creo que ya ha debido escucharnos. – rió mirando al chico. – Además, ya lo sabe.

– ¿Lo sabe? – inquirió sorprendido.

– Sí, se lo dije. – admitió incorporándose y buscando su sostén para ponérselo. – Le cuento prácticamente todo.

Ichigo guardó silencio unos minutos, observando como la chica se vestía con tranquilidad. Tenía que admitir que era hermosa, y que estaba empezando a sentir por ella más cosas de las que debería. No porque no quisiera, sino porque ella fue clara desde el primer momento y no quería quedar como un idiota. Le gustaría tanto poder tener su confianza igual que lo hacía con Renji, sintió envidia.

– ¿Qué pasa? Te quedaste callado de repente. – preguntó con naturalidad terminando de vestirse y mirando al chico de reojo.

– Oh, nada, sólo quedé cansado…– mintió de la mejor forma que supo.

Rukia lo miró desconfiada, pero decidió dejarlo pasar.

– Voy a ver que quiere ese idiota. – se levantó de la cama y lo miró desde arriba. – Nos vemos luego, ¿sí?

– Iré a visitar a mi familia a casa. – dijo apenado. – ¿Te parece que nos veamos mañana?

– Mañana estoy ocupada, Ichigo. – el chico cayó en la cuenta de que sería domingo.

– ¿Qué haces todos los domingos que te desapareces? – trató de bromear a ver si así conseguía sonsacar algo a la chica, pero no funcionó.

– Nada importante. – contestó con una leve sonrisa tratando de evitar aquello.

– Está bien…– se dio por vencido mirando hacia abajo. – Nos vemos el lunes entonces.

Rukia se sintió mal por aquello, sabía que a Ichigo no le gustaba que fuese tan arisca sentimentalmente, pero estaba empezando a asustarse de las cosas que estaba sintiendo por él. Sin embargo, el chico no se merecía aquello, así que se acercó a él con cuidado y depositó un beso nervioso en su frente.

– Nos vemos el lunes…– susurró apenada marchándose del apartamento del chico.

Ichigo alzó la mirada lentamente ante aquel gesto, observando la espalda de Rukia marchándose sin decir nada más. Cómo le gustaría poder entrar un poco en aquel cerrado corazón, cómo le gustaría poder ayudarla a sentirse mejor…

Pero ellos habían decidido no ser nada más que amigos con derechos.

 **.**

 **.**

La morena entró en su apartamento con la ropa descolocada y ante la atenta mirada de Renji, el cual acababa de salir de la cocina con uno de los panecillos rellenos de Rukia. Sabía bien de dónde venía y qué había estado haciendo, por lo que no tuvo necesidad de preguntar por eso, así que tan solo se sentó en el suelo para empezar a comer.

– Despertaste con buen pie hoy, ¿ah? – insinuó divertido llevándose el panecillo a la boca.

– Bien sabes que sí. – antes de que el chico pudiese morderlo, Rukia se lo robó ganándose una mirada asesina de su amigo.

– Lo sabría aunque no quisiera. – se levantó derecho a la cocina a por otro pan. – Eres muy escandalosa.

La morena rió sentándose en el suelo y zampándose con hambre el bollo que acababa de robarle a Renji.

– Qué no seas capaz de hacer gemir así a una mujer no significa que yo sea escandalosa. – bromeó molestona mirando a su amigo volver y sentarse en frente.

– Cállate…– le tiró el envoltorio de su desayuno a la cara y ambos continuaron comiendo.

Rukia permanecía con la cabeza en otro lado mientras comía, cosa que no pasó desapercibido para Renji. La observó fijamente, analizando bien a su amiga y sabiendo que algo rondaba en su mente haciéndola dudar de sí misma. Y sabía qué algo tenía que ver con el pelinaranjo de al lado. El chico tatuado fue su único y verdadero amigo desde pequeños, se lo contaban prácticamente todo y él fue el único que siempre estuvo en los malos momentos de la morena, por lo que sabía bien cuando algo le ocurría.

– ¿Por qué me miras así? – preguntó inquieta al sentirse tan observada.

– Te ocurre algo, ¿verdad?

– ¿A mí? – fingió tranquilidad terminándose el último bocado. – Para nada, ¿qué me va a pasar?

– Últimamente te noto algo distinta. – apuntó haciendo que la chica lo mirase sorprendida. – Menos…amargada.

Se ganó una patada por debajo de la mesa de Rukia, pero tan sólo pudo reír.

– Idiota. – sonrió suavemente. –Supongo que el sexo me pone de mejor humor.

– ¿Sólo eso? – insinuó algo más, provocando que Rukia desviase la mirada con seriedad.

– Sí, sólo eso. – pero en el fondo, ambos sabían que no era sólo eso.

– ¿Y ese tal Ichigo no tendrá nada que ver? – la morena se levantó yendo a la cocina a por algo de beber.

– Obvio. – contestó sorprendiendo a Renji unos segundos hasta que volvió con un zumo. – Es con él con quien tengo sexo.

– No me refiero a eso. – negó dando un pequeño trago al jugo que Rukia le había ofrecido y devolviéndoselo. – Yo creo que te gusta, y no sólo sexualmente.

– Ah, Renji…– gruñó cansada dando un largo suspiro. – Tú que sabrás.

– Nos conocemos demasiado, Rukia. – sonrió divertido. – Sé que te está empezando a gustar.

– Tú no sabes nada, Jon Nieve. – hizo alusión a Juego de Tronos, haciendo reír a su amigo y cayendo ella también.

– Venga, en serio. – insistió más tranquilo. – No tienes por qué mentirme.

– Ya te dije Renji, claro que me parece un buen chico y me agrada estar con él. – reconoció bebiendo de su vaso. – Pero no quiero nada más.

– ¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir así? – insistió. –No todo va a salir mal, date una oportunidad.

– Estoy bien así por ahora. – se resistió a Renji con tranquilidad, pero pensando en lo que le decía. El chico iba a replicar, pero Rukia no le dio tiempo. – No, gracias.

Puso la palma de la mano frente al rostro de Renji, haciéndole reír y rendirse.

– Cómo quieras. – se echó hacia atrás, tumbándose en el tatami. – Sólo espero que no te arrepientas en un futuro.

La muchacha no dijo nada, tan solo se quedó pensativa con todo lo que su pelirrojo amigo le acababa de decir. Alzó la mirada hasta ver la pared que pegaba al apartamento de Ichigo y pensó en él. ¿Acaso estaba haciendo mal? ¿Merecía la pena arriesgarse por él? Rápidamente negó con la cabeza tratando de ahuyentar aquellos pensamientos. No se conocían de tanto tiempo, y a pesar de lo rápido que habían encajado, no se sentía preparada para algo así.

No estaba lista para entregarse sentimentalmente a nadie, y los fantasmas del pasado aún la atormentaban. Lo sabía ocultar muy bien, pero ciertas cosas son difíciles de cerrar con un punto y final…más aún cuando esas cosas permanecen más cerca de lo que querrías. Podrían tacharla de cobarde, pero no estaba dispuesta a volver a ser la chica que fue en el pasado por nada del mundo…

 **.**

 **.**

El curso fue pasando poco, Rukia siguió desapareciendo todos los domingos y todos los del grupo se hicieron cada vez más cercanos. A Orihime le costaba cada vez más reprimir sus sentimientos hacia Ichigo, quizá porque no sabía lo que ocurría entre él y la morena. Porque sí, meses después, los jóvenes continuaban teniendo encuentros cada vez más placenteros y al igual que Inoue, al pelinaranjo también le estaba costando reprimir lo que empezaba a sentir por Rukia.

La morena a veces cedía y se abría a él, pero nunca lo suficiente como para comprenderla. Parecía que en su interior tenía una batalla en la que dos sentimientos contradictorios chocaban…y uno de ellos era el miedo.

Pero a pesar de aquello, Rukia conseguía ocultarlo demasiado bien, como lo estaba haciendo en esa ocasión.

Tras un sonoro gemido de la chica que resonó con eco por todo el baño, ambos se vinieron una vez más. Ya habían perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que lo habían hecho, pero esta era la primera vez que lo hacían en aquella bañera que milagrosamente conseguía abarcar a ambos. La morena permanecía sentada sobre la erección cada vez más relajada de Ichigo, levantándose únicamente para dejarlo salir de su interior.

El pelinaranjo acariciaba sus suaves caderas con lentitud por debajo del agua y ella se puso cómoda, recostando su espalda en las piernas dobladas de Ichigo cual silla. Ambos se encontraban totalmente relajados en aquella posición y con el agua caliente bañándolos placenteramente, aunque Rukia estaba más cómoda que él…

– Me estoy clavando el maldito grifo.

Rukia rió ante aquello.

– Yo me estoy clavando tu pene y no me ves quejarme. – bromeó.

– Hace un momento si te "quejabas" cuando te lo clavaba. – en estos meses Ichigo había comenzado a sentirse más cómodo y con más confianza cuando estaba con Rukia.

– Idiota. – la chica salpicó un poco de agua al muchacho riéndose algo cansada por la actividad reciente.

Se mantuvieron en silencio unos minutos, más no fue incómodo en absoluto. Habían aprendido a disfrutar aquello.

– ¿Qué tal te fue el examen de matemáticas?

– Mejor que el anterior. – explicó – Al menos este lo he aprobado, no con gran nota, pero aprobado.

– Soy un gran profesor. – se auto aduló divertido.

– Qué creído…

Ambos se carcajearon suavemente.

– ¿Acaso no es cierto? No es fácil dar clases a alguien que se la pasa intentando violarte. – Rukia fingió indignación poniendo su boca en forma de "o". – Merezco un premio por conseguir mantener mis pantalones puestos cuando te ponías así.

– Cállate, idiota. – volvió a salpicarlo entre risas. – Bien que te gustaba.

– Claro que sí, pero luego me tenía que aguantar toda la noche con una erección horrible.

– Porque querías. – rebatió sonriendo divertida. – Sabes bien que yo quería…aliviarte.

– Y yo que me aliviaras, pero tenías que concentrarte, desgraciada. – dio un apretón a los muslos de la chica.

– No es fácil concentrarse contigo cerca. – ¿aquello fue un cumplido? Sí, lo fue.

Ichigo solo esbozó una suave sonrisa.

Volvió a inundar el agradable silencio en el que se podía escuchar el suave ruido del agua meciéndose en la bañera. Ichigo acariciaba las piernas de la chica, concentrando su mirada en el cuerpo desnudo de ella. Era realmente lindo…pero no era lo que más le gustaba de ella. Le gustaba de sobremanera su forma de ser y quería saber más de ella a toda costa.

– ¿Por qué repetiste curso, Rukia? – preguntó sin mirarla con tono sosegado.

– Ya te lo dije…– contestó con una tranquilidad fingida y mirándolo fijo. – Suspendí muchas asignaturas.

– Sabes bien que no me refiero a eso. – alzó sus orbes ocres, enfrentándose a los ojos violetas de la chica. – ¿Qué ocurrió para que eso pasara? Eres una chica lista, lo único que se te complica son las matemáticas. – acotó.

La morena jugueteó con el agua remolona, desviando la mirada del chico para finalmente levantarse y salir de la bañera, secándose con la toalla. Ichigo la miró dolido, sabiendo que Rukia estaba huyendo otra vez de él y sus preguntas.

– Simplemente tuve problemas familiares. – contestó observando al pelinaranjo levantándose desnudo de la bañera e imitando a Rukia.

– ¿Qué problemas? – trató de sonar indiferente, pero en realidad estaba interesado.

Rukia salió desnuda del baño una vez se secó bien y se dirigió a la sala de su apartamento para vestirse. Ichigo la siguió para hacer igual, pero también buscando respuestas.

– Pues tonterías, Ichigo. – le restó importancia, poniéndose uno de sus vestidos de estar por casa sin la ropa interior debajo.

– No creo que fuesen tonterías si te hicieron repetir curso. – imitó a la morena poniéndose su ropa.

Le dio tiempo a vestirse de sobra, pues Rukia se había quedado en silencio varios minutos y ahora no le mantenía la mirada más de dos segundos. Sus ojos brillaban con tristeza, aunque su rostro tratase de reflejar algo distinto. Era muy terca y cerrada, Ichigo lo sabía bien, pero quería ayudarla.

– Qué más da, Ichigo, no lo entenderías. – contestó más seria de lo que pretendía, sentándose en el borde de su cama.

– ¿Cómo sabes que no lo entendería si no me lo cuentas? – cuestionó molesto ante aquel tono de voz, cruzándose de brazos en frente suya.

– ¿Por qué quieres saber? – estaba incómoda, lo podía percibir. Su mirada se desvió hacia otro lado y por primera vez vio a la chica fruncir el ceño.

– Porque quiero saber más de ti. – insistió tratando de relajarse.

– No hay nada interesante que saber de mí.

– Déjame juzgarlo a mí mismo, ¿no? – comentó irónico.

– Ahhhg, Ichigo…– desesperada se recogió el cabello en busca de paciencia, soltándolo de nuevo tras un suspiro. – ¿Por qué demonios quieres saber más de mi? ¿No te basta así?

– No. – negó tajante sorprendiendo a Rukia. Había perdido la paciencia y ya no aguantaba más. – No me basta así. No me basta con esto, Rukia. Necesito más.

– Ichigo…– su voz suave advertía que estaba yendo por mal camino, pero él se dejó llevar por la rabia.

– No, Rukia. – no la dejó continuar, estaba enojado. – Estoy cansado de que no confíes en mí. No quiero ser eternamente tú "desahogo sexual".

– ¡Eh! – lo detuvo enojándose también y levantándose de la cama. – Tú también accediste a esto, no me vengas ahora con reproches, ¿qué mierdas te pasa?

– ¡Qué te quiero, estúpida! – gritó enojado casi sin pensar.

Y se hizo el silencio.

Pero esta vez fue un silencio tenso.

Rukia no daba crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar, e Ichigo no daba crédito a lo que acababa de decir.

Cuándo el pelinaranjo se dio cuenta de que se acababa de declarar casi por impulso, sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos al igual que los de Rukia. Los orbes violáceos de la chica brillaban con una mezcla de terror y sorpresa, no estaba segura de si lo que acababa de escuchar era cierto o no, pero no era algo para lo que estuviese preparada. Pudo notar como su corazón se quería salir del pecho.

– Rukia, yo…–ambos desviaron la mirada al suelo.

– No…– lo volvió a parar. – No digas nada más, por favor.

– Pero Rukia... – el chico alzó la mirada desesperado ante aquel tono de voz tan serio.

Jamás la escuchó hablar así.

– Esto se nos ha ido de las manos…– Ichigo ya se estaba temiendo lo peor. – No es buena idea seguir así.

– Rukia, n-no…– la voz del pelinaranjo tembló.

– Acordamos que no habría nada más, sólo sexo y amistad. – Rukia no se atrevía a mirarlo. – Será mejor que a partir de ahora sólo mantengamos amistad.

El rostro de Ichigo se tensó unos momentos para luego volver a mirar hacia el suelo con gesto serio y triste. Su ceño se frunció con enojo ante las palabras de la joven, sintiéndose tremendamente dolido. Cerró los ojos en busca de endereza y apretó los puños para no cometer ninguna estupidez. Se sentía terriblemente idiota.

– ¿Eso es lo que quieres?

La voz de Ichigo sonó totalmente inexpresiva y seria, con lo que Rukia sintió como su corazón daba un vuelco. Se sintió la peor mujer del mundo, pero se mantuvo fuerte aguantando la situación. Lo hacía por el bien del chico, ella sólo le iba a dar problemas y no se sentía lista para afrontar sus sentimientos. Porque era más que obvio que sentía cosas por aquel muchacho.

– Sí…– afirmó con un hilo de voz y sin aún atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos.

Ahora también se sintió cobarde.

– Está bien. – contestó con frialdad el muchacho tras un breve silencio.

Rukia notó como el muchacho se daba la vuelta dispuesto a irse, y ella alzó la mirada preocupada y desesperada. ¿Estaba haciendo lo correcto? Dudó en aquel momento y no supo que debía hacer. Estaba enojado, y no como las otras veces cuando ella lo molestaba, sino enojado de verdad. Más bien dolido.

– Ichigo…– lo llamó cuando se levantó de la cama para ir tras él, pero él no la dejó hablar más.

– Nos vemos el lunes. – finalizó sin darse la vuelta.

Y se fue.

Rukia se quedó varios minutos observando la puerta de su apartamento, pensando en si acababa de hacer o no lo correcto.

Finalmente, se resignó y se auto convenció de que aquello era lo mejor, aunque su corazón gritase todo lo contrario.

Aquella noche no se dieron golpes en la pared, ni tampoco las buenas noches…

Desde aquel momento, todo había cambiado…

 _ **Continuará…**_

* * *

 **Fue cortito, lo siento, pero se compensará con los dos próximos capítulos. Sí, le quedan no más dos capitulos a este fic...y bueno, un epílogo que no sé cuanto me ocupe, pero que servirá para explicar más cosas. Pero eso, ya hemos llegado al punto álgido y pronto se vendrá el desenlace. En teoría la historia se acabará en el capítulo 9, que ya está escrito... pero quien sabe si me lo piense más :)**

 **En fin, espero saber que les ha parecido este pequeño capítulo. Por favor, merezco reviews por mi alusión a Juego de Tronos y por el hermoso lemon. C': Háganme feliz y les actualizo antes...ah, tan chantajista que soy. Jajajajajaja**

 **Gracias por todo el apoyo que me han dado durante el fic, de verdad que es lo que me motivó a continuarlo con tantas ganas.**

 **¡Nos vemos en la próxima actualización!**

 **Con cariño**

 **Atte: _HanaBerry_**


	8. Capítulo 8

**La chica de al lado**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 8**

 **.**

 **Advertencias:**

 **\- Universo Alterno**

 **\- Contenido sexual explícito**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _ **Anteriormente…**_

– _¿Eso es lo que quieres?_

 _La voz de Ichigo sonó totalmente inexpresiva y seria, con lo que Rukia sintió como su corazón daba un vuelco. Se sintió la peor mujer del mundo, pero se mantuvo fuerte aguantando la situación. Lo hacía por el bien del chico, ella sólo le iba a dar problemas y no se sentía lista para afrontar sus sentimientos. Porque era más que obvio que sentía cosas por aquel muchacho._

– _Sí…– afirmó con un hilo de voz y sin aún atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos._

 _Ahora también se sintió cobarde._

– _Está bien. – contestó con frialdad el muchacho tras un breve silencio._

 _Rukia notó como el muchacho se daba la vuelta dispuesto a irse, y ella alzó la mirada preocupada y desesperada. ¿Estaba haciendo lo correcto? Dudó en aquel momento y no supo que debía hacer. Estaba enojado, y no como las otras veces cuando ella lo molestaba, sino enojado de verdad. Más bien dolido._

– _Ichigo…– lo llamó cuando se levantó de la cama para ir tras él, pero él no la dejó hablar más._

– _Nos vemos el lunes. – finalizó sin darse la vuelta._

 _Y se fue._

 _Rukia se quedó varios minutos observando la puerta de su apartamento, pensando en si acababa de hacer o no lo correcto._

 _Finalmente, se resignó y se auto convenció de que aquello era lo mejor, aunque su corazón gritase todo lo contrario._

 _Aquella noche no se dieron golpes en la pared, ni tampoco las buenas noches…_

 _Desde aquel momento, todo había cambiado…_

 **.**

 **.**

El domingo pasó lento y tortuoso para Ichigo después de lo ocurrido el día anterior. Llamó a su padre para decirle que no podría ir a almorzar con ellos fingiendo estar enfermo. Y aunque físicamente no lo estaba, mentalmente sentía que todo se estaba yendo al carajo. Al final acabó arruinando la relación que mantenía con Rukia, pero no podía evitar los sentimientos que sentía por ella y ya se había acabado declarando. No podía seguir con una relación de ese tipo, pues a la larga sólo lo lastimaría más…así que en cierto modo, lo de ayer fue algo bueno.

Aunque no lo sentía bueno en absoluto.

Ahora cada vez que se veían, su pecho dolía. Rukia no lo molestaba como de costumbre y las idas al colegio eran más silenciosas y distantes. Ichigo incluso había comenzado a demorarse más a propósito a la salida de clases y el entrenamiento sólo para evitar más esos silencios que se volvieron incómodos para volver a casa.

Extrañaba su tacto, sus bromas, su risa y su sensualidad…pero sobre todo extrañaba sus besos y la tranquilidad que sentía cuando estaba con ella. En más de una ocasión se descubrió a sí mismo oliendo la camiseta que siempre le prestaba para dormir, embriagándose con su aroma, hasta que se daba cuenta de lo patético que se veía y la lanzaba lejos de él.

Ella se había vuelto más silenciosa, ya apenas la escuchaba al otro lado de la pared. A veces escuchaba a Renji entrar en su apartamento, y atemorizado de que hiciesen algo trataba de escuchar, aunque después se regañase a sí mismo por hacer algo así. Sin embargo sólo escuchaba murmullos, ambos hablaban durante horas y de nuevo sintió envidia. ¿Por qué con él no podía abrirse igual?

Un día en el que no tenían entrenamiento después, al final de las clases, ella se acercó a él con cuidado y amablemente trató de entablar conversación con él, pidiéndole ayuda con matemáticas. Sin embargo, no se sintió capaz de estar cerca suya por lo que se inventó una excusa cualquiera y huyó de ella. Lo que no supo, es que aquello a Rukia le había dolido más de lo que creía… pero aquel leve contacto que hizo la muchacha con su mano sobre su antebrazo le provocó una corriente eléctrica por todo su cuerpo que no pudo soportar. Llevaban semanas así y no llevaba bien en absoluto no poder tocarla, besarla, sentirla…

Todos en el grupo habían notado el distanciamiento brusco que hubo entre ambos, más nadie se atrevió a decir nada, ni siquiera Keigo. Sin embargo, Orihime pareció ver una buena oportunidad para acercarse más a Ichigo, intentando conquistarlo de mil maneras que no parecían funcionar. Lo que nadie sabía es que Rukia estaba empezando a sentir celos de ver a Inoue tan cerca de él.

Por las noches, ella se regañaba por sentirse así, pero no podía evitarlo. ¿Sería cierto aquello que dijo Renji? ¿De verdad ella también estaba sintiendo cosas por Ichigo? Gruñía y se hundía entre sus sábanas, sintiendo frio al no tener a Ichigo cerca. Sintiendo mucho frio…y preguntándose si había hecho bien en la decisión que tomó, ahora dudaba. ¿Qué demonios había hecho ese desgraciado con ella? Volvía a sentirse vulnerable.

Llegó un jueves en el que ambos estaban entrenando en sus respectivos clubes. Ichigo jugaba al fútbol, jadeando agotado, apoyándose en sus rodillas mientras recuperaba el aire, con gotas de sudor corriendo por su frente…cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Rukia. Se quedó observándolo embelesada, sintiendo unas terribles ganas de lanzarse contra él y hacérselo ahí mismo. Sin embargo, salió de su ensoñación al ver como una de sus compañeras pasaba corriendo por delante suya y olvidándose de darle al cronómetro para apuntar la marca.

– ¿Qué tiempo hice, Kuchiki? – preguntó la chica tratando de recobrar el aliento.

– E-eh…disculpa no lo paré a tiempo. – se disculpó apenada. – Estaba distraída.

La chica hizo un gesto de molestia mientras suspiraba y la morena volvía a mirar a Ichigo, el cual apartó rápido la mirada al ver que la chica lo estaba observando también. Sonrió ante aquello, notando de nuevo lo vergonzoso que se ponía cómo antes. Consiguió finalmente concentrarse en su trabajo, echando fugaces miradas al pelinaranjo de vez en cuando. Pasado un tiempo, el entrenamiento finalizó y ambos se dispusieron a recogerlo todo, sin embargo, vio que Orihime se quedaba con ella ayudándola.

– Inoue, ¿qué haces aún acá? – preguntó sorprendida. – Ve a las duchas si quieres, puedo hacer esto sola.

– Tranquila, Kuchiki. – respondió amable y sonriente. – Hoy tengo que esperar a Kurosaki.

La chica se sonrojó y Rukia sólo pudo imaginarse lo peor. Tras tragar duro, trató de contenerse y tranquilizarse para preguntar con fingida indiferencia.

– ¿Y eso? – indagó.

– Le pedí ayuda con matemáticas. – contestó alegre. – Iremos a su casa a estudiar.

– Oh…– miró de reojo a Ichigo. – Ya veo…

– ¿Ocurre algo? – preguntó preocupada.

– No, tranquila. – terminó de guardar las cosas en el gimnasio. – Iré a bañarme ya.

Trató de huir de ella, pero la chica la siguió a las duchas para bañarse igual. No entabló mucha conversación con Orihime, tan sólo la escuchaba hablar mientras se desvestían y se metían en las duchas. Se limitaba a asentir o contestar con monosílabos, observándola de reojo y viendo su voluptuoso cuerpo desnudo. Se preguntó si a Ichigo aquel cuerpo le gustaría más que él suyo…

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo volvió a sentirse insegura.

Cerró los ojos y trató de disipar aquellos pensamientos, saliendo de la ducha dispuesta a vestirse y largarse de una vez. No quería torturarse más, pero de nuevo la muchacha de cabellos naranjas la paró.

– ¿Ya te vas, Kuchiki? – preguntó apenada. – ¿No vienes con nosotros?

– No, tranquila, Inoue. – miró la puerta cerrada del vestuario masculino, sabiendo que Ichigo se encontraba dentro. – Tengo cosas que hacer, será mejor que vaya ya.

– De acuerdo, yo esperaré a Kurosaki aquí. – anunció ilusionada.

– Espera sentada, es muy lento. – comentó divertida y con nostalgia.

Caminó sola de nuevo hasta su casa, aún no se acostumbraba a no tener a Ichigo caminando a su lado. Se sentía extraño, sobre todo al recordar que Orihime estaría a solas en casa de él. ¿Esto eran celos? Eran horribles. Al llegar a su apartamento, todo lo que hizo fue dejarse caer contra su cama, escondiendo el rostro en la almohada y suspirando. ¿Acaso ahora Inoue se declararía? Si así fuese y el aceptase, lo habría perdido para siempre…aunque en realidad nunca fue suyo.

Dio vueltas a su cabeza, pensando en todo lo ocurrido durante estos meses. Todas las noches que compartieron, y no sólo las noches… Pensó en la ternura del chico, de lo tranquila y en paz que la hacía sentir y también recordó lo protector que siempre era con ella. Extrañó su calidez…sus grandes manos recorriendo su pequeño cuerpo, sus labios sobre su piel, su lengua batallando contra la suya, su miembro llenándola por completo…

Un agradable escalofrío recorrió la columna de la morena.

Pero… ¿ahora todo aquello podría ser de Orihime? Ahora ella podría disfrutar de todas esas sensaciones. Ahora comprendía lo que pudo llegar a sentir Ichigo en algún momento, porque ahora ella también supo que quería demasiado a ese idiota. Pero el miedo la superaba en ocasiones, y temía estar exponiéndose demasiado de nuevo. Se frotó el rostro en busca de paz, estaba confusa, cuando entonces escuchó la puerta de Ichigo abrirse.

Se sentó rápidamente en la cama, y se pegó a la pared que daba a su apartamento casi sin darse cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo. Pudo escuchar a Orihime no parar de hablar como de costumbre, y a él respondiendo con gruñidos o monosílabos. No sabía por qué, pero su corazón comenzó a latir con rapidez por el nerviosismo de acabar escuchando algo que no quería oír.

– Eres muy bueno jugando al fútbol, Kurosaki. – escuchó como la pelinaranja adulaba nerviosa al chico.

– Gracias. – contestó en un tono seco. – Abre tu cuaderno, quiero ver cómo tienes los apuntes.

– S-si…

Durante unos segundos no escuchó nada al otro lado, parecía que Ichigo estaba revisando sus notas y comparándolas con las suyas para ver que todo estaba en orden. Era lo que antes hacía con ella, ya que a veces copiaba mal las formulas y se ganaba unas buenas regañinas por su parte. Sonrió nostálgica al recordar aquello.

– Bien. – habló Ichigo. – ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?

– Eh…esto…– la voz de Orihime se tornó suave y sugerentemente nerviosa. ¿Se estaría acercando a él?

– ¿El qué? – insistió el pelinaranjo tratando de ocultar su cansancio.

– K-Kurosaki…– llamó avergonzada, Rukia sintió como se formaba un nudo en su garganta. – Yo… tengo que decirte algo.

Tenía que hacer algo, no podía dejar que Inoue se declarase. Se levantó rápida de la cama y miró a su alrededor buscando un plan, pero nada se le ocurrió. Pudo escuchar la grave voz de Ichigo instándola a hablar, así que sin más salió de su apartamento corriendo y tocó la puerta de Ichigo. Respiró profundo tratando de tranquilizarse y fingir indiferencia, acomodándose los pechos para que resaltasen un poco más y pensando qué podría decir. Escuchó los fuertes pasos del pelinaranjo acercándose y unos segundos después, la puerta se abrió.

– ¿Rukia? – estaba sorprendido y se notó en su rostro.

– Hey, Ichigo. – trató de controlar el nerviosismo de su voz. – ¿Tienes algún sobre de curry? No tengo nada para cenar salvo arroz.

Mintió.

– Oh…sí. – pareció desilusionado por aquella petición. – Espera, voy por ello.

¿Qué estupidez había dicho? Esto no iba a servir de nada, en cuanto se marchase con un paquete de curry que no necesitaba, volverían a quedar solos y ella se declararía…y quien sabe que podría pasar después de aquello. Orihime se asomó sonrojada viendo a la morena en la puerta y sonrió saludándola con la mano. Rukia hizo igual, aunque sólo quería sacarla de aquella casa de una vez.

– ¿Así te vale o necesitas más? – apareció Ichigo con un par de sobres.

– Oh, tengo de sobra con esto, gracias Ichigo. – los aceptó con tranquilidad. – ¿Estudiando?

– Sí, Orihime no entiende algo de matemáticas…– vio como desviaba incómodo la mirada y se rascaba la nuca. Le costaba muchísimo estar cerca de Rukia.

– Oh…– y de repente una lucecita se encendió en la cabeza de ella. – ¿Les importa si me uno? Yo también tengo dudas con unas cuestiones de matemáticas.

Y en el fondo no era mentira…del todo.

– Claro, adelante…– dejó pasar a la muchacha.

Los ojos de Ichigo se clavaron en Rukia mientras caminaba tras ella hasta la habitación y se sentaron ante una decepcionada Orihime. La atracción que sentía hacia esa mujer no era algo normal, en ese momento sólo quería abrazarla por detrás y besarla el cuello para derretirla como hacía antes. Quería escuchar sus suspiros y gemidos, sentir sus labios y sus pequeñas manos recorriendo su espalda para arañarla cuando la penetraba. Sus ojos no podían evitar desviarse y mirar de reojo las piernas descubiertas gracias a la falda del uniforme.

Tan embelesado estaba que no estaba escuchando nada de lo que estaban diciendo.

– ¿Kurosaki? – la voz de Inoue lo despertó.

– E-eh, ¿sí? – la miró nervioso.

– Preguntábamos por este ejercicio. – indicó con su dedo en el cuaderno.

– Oh, claro.

Lo revisó y trató de concentrarse en explicarlo lo mejor que pudo. Pero la cercanía de la morena al pegarse a él para mirar lo que escribía lo ponía nervioso. Su corazón latía fuerte al sentir su cercanía, podía oler su aroma y notaba su calor. Apretó su propio pantalón con la mano que tenía libre en busca de autocontrol y Rukia pudo ver aquello. Sonrió satisfecha al saber que seguía poniendo nervioso al pelinaranjo como antes.

La tarde pasó rápido y ya iba a empezar a oscurecer, por lo que decidieron parar. Orihime estaba algo alicaída ya que no pudo ser capaz de declararse a Ichigo, ni siquiera pudieron estar a solas. No quiso culpar a Rukia, pero en aquel momento se sentía molesta por ella y por la cercanía que mantuvo con él. Cómo le gustaría poder ser ella y ser capaz de seguir siendo tan cercana a Ichigo a pesar de que las últimas semanas permanecieron distantes.

– Iré a casa antes de que oscurezca. – anunció fingiendo una sonrisa triste. – Gracias por la ayuda, Kurosaki.

– Oh, de nada Inoue. – contestó y luego se dio cuenta que se quedaría a solas con Rukia.

Hacía tiempo no permanecían solos.

– Nos vemos mañana, Kurosaki. – lo miró a él y luego miró a Rukia. – Kuchiki.

– Adiós Inoue. –se despidió Rukia apenada al sentir la tristeza de su amiga. Se sintió terriblemente egoísta.

Observó sentada en el suelo como Ichigo, educadamente, acompañaba a su compañera a la salida, despidiéndose allí de ella. Trataba de mirar por si acaso ella decía algo, pero tan sólo se despidió con gesto triste y se marchó cuando el pelinaranjo cerró la puerta. Notó como el chico volvía a la sala sin ser capaz de mirar más de dos segundos a Rukia a los ojos. Volvía a ser el vergonzoso muchacho que conoció al principio, sonrió.

– ¿Entendiste todo? – preguntó Ichigo tratando de romper el silencio.

– Bueno…hay algo que no entendí bien. – contestó con voz ligeramente sugerente, mirando fijo al chico.

– ¿El qué? – se sentó algo más alejado de ella, esperando a que le indicara el problema.

– Hmmm, esto de acá…– señaló el cuaderno el problema, acercándose disimuladamente a él.

– Esto ya lo expliqué. – gruñó molesto.

– Pero ya te dije…no entendí bien. – repitió con una suave sonrisa y mirándolo de reojo.

Pudo notar lo nervioso que estaba a pesar de que su ceño estuviese fruncido.

– Eres muy lenta. – la morena sólo rió levemente y empezó a escuchar de nuevo las explicaciones.

No estaba prestando atención en absoluto, aquello tan sólo fue una excusa para quedarse más tiempo con él. Apoyó su codo en la mesita, posando así su cabeza en la mano y lo miró directamente. Contempló cómo sus labios se movían con lentitud mientras hablaban y su mirada fija en el cuaderno, nervioso. Sabía que la chica lo estaba observando, obligándolo a tragar duro y notando como toda la sangre comenzaba a bullir.

– ¿Te estás enterando? – preguntó con molestia al ver que no estaba prestando atención.

– Sí…– contestó con voz suave y provocativa, sonriendo suavemente de medio lado.

Ichigo se quedó mirándola fijo, volviendo a ver su rostro de cerca. Sus ojos felinos eran totalmente cautivadores y aquellos labios… cuantísimo los extrañaba. Su corazón comenzó a palpitar rápido, así que desvió la mirada antes de que cometiese alguna tontería.

– No parece que estés muy atenta. – masculló.

– Lo siento…sabes que me distraigo fácil…

Se acercó lo máximo posible a él, provocando que los ojos ambarinos de Ichigo mirasen de reojo las piernas de Rukia. Su piel se veía tan suave y tersa…sintió unas irremediables ganas de apretarlas y acariciarlas, de tenerlas enroscadas en su cuerpo. La sangre ahora bombeó rápida hacia cierto punto que en cualquier momento comenzaría a abultarse, y sintió un sudor frio en su frente. Respiró profundo y cerró los ojos, pero la morena estuvo atenta a todas sus acciones.

– ¿Te ocurre algo? – preguntó con voz tranquila pero sensual, posando una de sus manos en la frente del chico. – Te ves mal…

Ichigo agarró la mano de Rukia por la muñeca, apartándola levemente de su frente y mirando sus violáceos y brillantes ojos fijamente. Su respiración era entrecortada, quería besarla pero no era adecuado. No después de lo que pasó. Pero llevaban demasiado tiempo sin sentirse, y para que mentir…la quería y también la deseaba.

– Para…por favor…– suplicó con voz suave, notando como sus labios se atraían lentamente, juntando poco a poco sus rostros.

– No puedo…– susurró la morena cuando sus respiraciones se entremezclaron.

Finalmente se fundieron en un beso que comenzó lento, saboreándose de nuevo, y que poco a poco se fue tornando ansioso. Ichigo soltó la mano de Rukia que tenía aprisionada, sólo para posar la suya en la tersa mejilla de ella, acercando su rostro más hacia él, profundizando más aquel beso. La morena sintió que se derretía por momentos, como había extrañado todo aquello…

Sus besos, sus caricias…pero sobre todo, su ternura.

Aquel contacto se volvió más intenso y necesitado, sus lenguas se encontraron de nuevo y se mezclaron entre suspiros. La morena posó sus manos en el pecho del chico, palpando sus pectorales y subiendo hacia la piel expuesta de su cuello. Un cosquilleo recorrió el cuerpo de Ichigo al sentir el tacto de la morena, y otro de nuevo al notar como lentamente se incorporaba para sentarse encima.

Se acomodó hacia atrás en el suelo, dejando más espacio para que ella pudiese subirse. Su ya notable erección se apretó contra el sexo de Rukia cubierto por sus húmedas bragas. Aquella mujer lo volvía realmente loco, la necesitaba demasiado, tocarla, sentirla, besarla…todo. Bajó la mano de su mejilla hacia sus caderas, junto con la desocupada, sin parar ni un solo segundo de besarla. La apretó ansioso contra él, necesitando sentirla más cerca aún y aumentando el roce de sus cuerpos.

Un suspiro se escapó de entre los labios de Rukia al notar su erección contra ella, deleitando los oídos de Ichigo. Aquello fue demasiado para él, por lo que sus manos bajaron de las caderas a los glúteos de la morena, apretándolos con fiereza. Ella se separó levemente para tomar aire y lo miró sorprendida ante aquella reacción. No tardó en volver a atacar sus labios con más ganas y además, comenzar a desabrochar la camisa del muchacho con torpeza.

Al ver que pasaban al siguiente nivel, el pelinaranjo se levantó con cuidado del suelo, cargándola con sus piernas enroscadas en su cintura y sosteniéndola del trasero. La llevó con torpeza hasta la cama, dejándose caer con ella debajo y con su camisa finalmente abierta. Abandonó sus labios para atacar con ansias su níveo cuello, desabrochando de igual forma su camisa y sintiendo de nuevo las suaves manos de Rukia vagando por su espalda.

Los besos fueron bajando a medida que desabrochaba la camisa, empezando por sus clavículas, el medio de sus pechos, estómago y finalizando en su vientre dónde el borde de la falda le impedía seguir su camino. Los suspiros de Rukia ante aquellas caricias se hacían cada vez más sonoros, ella también lo necesitaba con urgencia. Una vez su camisa fue desabrochada, la morena se incorporó levemente para que el chico pudiese sacársela, haciendo ella lo mismo con él después.

En cuanto se vieron desprovistos de sus prendas superiores, se miraron unos segundos fijamente y volvieron a fundirse en un intenso beso. Jamás había visto a Ichigo tan desatado y ansioso, sus besos eran fuertes y sus manos apretaban cada rincón de su cuerpo con desespero, como si se fuese a escapar en cualquier momento. Se sintió culpable de aquello, pues ella provocó todo esto.

Pero la culpabilidad se vio opacada cuando el joven cortó el beso para vagar hasta su cuello y morderlo. Él sabía lo mucho que aquello le gustaba a Rukia. Un leve gemido surgió de los labios de ella, seguido de otro un poco más sonoro al sentir la mano de Ichigo apretar uno de sus pechos. Lo movió, amasó y pellizcó por encima de la tela, besando su escote y lamiéndolo eróticamente. Pronto notó como al muchacho se le hacía molesto el sostén cuando, con mucha más práctica, coló la mano por su espalda y lo desabrochó.

Al sacárselo, sus pechos rápidamente quedaron expuestos y fueron contemplados unos instantes por Ichigo. Los miró atento, como un niño mirando un dulce, mientras los acariciaba con lentitud. Rukia tan sólo pudo observar la parsimonia con la que el chico la tocaba y sintió que su corazón se le salía del pecho. Sus largos dedos rodaban por sus senos, centrándose en los rosados pezones que se erguían erectos ante sus caricias. No pudo reprimir un gemido y aquello enloqueció a Ichigo.

Como un depredador a su presa, el pelinaranjo atacó aquel pecho con sus labios, lamiendo con su lengua el pezón y succionándolo para sacar más jadeos y gemidos de la morena. Lo consiguió, así que apretó con sus manos ambos pechos, turnándose con sus labios cada uno para besarlos. Necesitó más de ella, quiso profundizar más, por lo que desabrochó con rapidez y torpeza la falda de Rukia, sacándola a tirones y dejándola únicamente en bragas.

Se miraron de nuevo, recuperando la respiración, con los ojos brillantes y el desnudo pecho de Rukia subiendo y bajando agitado. No tardó en cortar la mirada únicamente para atacar la vagina de Rukia por sobre la tela. Besó y lamió su humedad que calaba las bragas, moviendo el rostro para que la punta de su nariz estimulase su clítoris. Quiso probarla de nuevo, adoraba el sabor de su sexo y adoraba aún más los gemidos que aquello provocaba en ella. Bajó las bragas de la muchacha dejándola totalmente expuesta y sin darle tiempo a decir nada, se hundió en ella.

Comenzó a gemir incontroladamente cuando la lengua de Ichigo se movió con maestría por todo su sexo, al igual que sus dedos. Cuando fue a taparse la boca para no hacer ruido, el pelinaranjo no se lo permitió. Agarró su antebrazo y la apartó de sus labios, quería escucharla gemir para él. Rukia se excitó de sobremanera ante aquel acto y no se cohibió más. Se estremecía con cada lamida y caricia, con cada penetración que hacía con sus dedos, y sintió que se podría correr en cualquier momento.

– Ichigo…– llamó la atención del chico entre suspiros.

No necesitaron más palabras para entenderse.

Subió de nuevo hasta quedar frente a Rukia, juntando sus frentes y volviendo a mirarse de cerca mientras las manos de la morena desabrochaban hábilmente el pantalón del chico. Sus dedos rozaban su erección, sacando suspiros esta vez de Ichigo. Se besaron más sosegados mientras la morena conseguía liberar el pene del pelinaranjo, mirándose con ternura y a la vez algo de temor.

No sabían bien si lo que estaban haciendo era correcto después de lo que hablaron, pero lo qué sí sabían era que se necesitaban.

La mano de Rukia acarició el erecto pene de Ichigo, guiándolo con delicadeza a su cálida y húmeda cavidad. Sus ojos se fundieron mientras, lentamente, la erección del pelinaranjo llenaba a la chica, la cual no podía reprimir sus eróticos gemidos. El muchacho no pudo evitar contemplar el rostro de Rukia compungido por el placer, sus labios abiertos y jadeantes, sus ojos entrecerrados y sus mejillas encendidas. Era hermosa…

No pudo seguir observando, ya que su propio placer le hizo apretar los ojos y fruncir el ceño para aguantarlo y no venirse en el momento. Llevaban semanas sin hacerlo, y sentía que iba a explotar, pero quiso alargarlo lo máximo posible. Tras mantenerse quieto en su interior unos segundos, se concentró y se empezó a mover lentamente. Ante la fricción de sus sexos, la morena se abrazó a la espalda del muchacho, arañándola con suavidad y escondiendo su rostro en su cuello. Lo besó con suavidad, gimió contra él y aspiró su aroma para nunca olvidarlo. Aquel hombre estaba colándose en su corazón, muy dentro, y aunque le asustaba…en ese momento no quería que saliese.

Gimieron más sonoramente ante las cada vez más rápidas y certeras embestidas del muchacho. Sus cuerpos sudaban y temblaban de placer, el orgasmo se sentía realmente cercano. Rukia salió de su escondite y volvió a mirar a Ichigo, pasando sus manos de su espalda a las mejillas de él, guiándolo hacia ella. Sus labios se volvieron a unir una vez más justo en el momento en el que las paredes de Rukia aprisionaron con fuerza el pene de Ichigo. Los espasmos se repitieron irregulares, apretando la dureza del pelinaranjo más de lo que podía soportar. Llegó él segundos después de aquello, llenando plenamente a Rukia y dando un ronco gemido.

Su cuerpo se desplomó agotado encima de Rukia, con cuidado de no aplastarla. Ambos respiraban agitados, recobrando poco a poco el aire con sus ojos cerrados y sus mejillas enrojecidas. Las manos de la morena acariciaron su ancha espalda hasta que el pelinaranjo salió de ella con lentitud y se hizo a un lado. No dijeron nada, se mantuvieron en silencio, más esta vez no era incómodo en absoluto.

Sin decir nada, Rukia se pegó a Ichigo con necesidad, apoyando su cabeza en uno de sus pectorales y pasando su brazo por encima de él. No le importaba lo que pudiese pensar, lo necesitaba con todo su cuerpo, quería sentir su calor para compensar todas las noches de frio que había pasado sin él. Ichigo, tan sólo la miró, viéndola con los ojos cerrados y respiración acompasada, por lo que decidió imitarla.

No se dieron cuenta en qué momento ambos se quedaron dormidos, pero no fue complicado caer en los brazos de Morfeo. Ambos llevaban días durmiendo poco, y el hecho de que aquel día hubiesen madrugado, entrenado y además tenido sexo, había drenado toda la energía que les quedaba.

Sin embargo, aquel día dormirían mejor que nunca…

 **.**

 **.**

La mañana del viernes llegó, despertándolos un despertador que no le era familiar a la morena. Abrió los ojos, encontrándose con la mirada ocre de Ichigo bastante despierto. La morena mantuvo aquel encuentro, fundiéndose en el reflejo que proyectaban sus ojos. La expresión del chico estaba llena de sentimientos diferentes, podía ver confusión, miedo y tristeza, pero también cariño, ternura y… ¿amor? Hacía tiempo que nadie la miraba de esa forma.

– Vamos a llegar tarde a clase…– susurró la morena con tranquilidad.

– Ya vamos tarde…– contestó con tranquilidad repitiendo las palabras que una vez ella hizo.

La chica esbozó una suave sonrisa al recordar aquello y vio como Ichigo se levantaba con tranquilidad. Ella se incorporó en la cama, abrazando sus rodillas y observando el desnudo cuerpo de Ichigo recogiendo su ropa. Tenía un cuerpo increíble, unos músculos perfectamente definidos y una piel tentadora. Cuando se puso la ropa interior, se giró y se encontró con Rukia totalmente concentrada en él.

– Oe, vístete. – llamó con tranquilidad. – Si bien ya vamos tarde, tampoco es buena idea tentar a la Profesora Unohana.

La morena rió.

– Tienes razón…

 **.**

 **.**

El camino hacia la escuela fue tranquilo y callado. No hablaron como las otras veces, pero el silencio no se sentía tan incómodo como entonces. No mencionaron nada de lo que había pasado y la actitud de Ichigo era extraña. Permanecía serio y pensativo, pero no respondía con frialdad o enojo. Le habría gustado tanto que tras lo ocurrido aquella noche todo hubiese vuelto a la normalidad…pero sabía que no sería tan sencillo como eso.

Llegaron a su clase y como se esperaban, la maestra con su sádica sonrisa de siempre les advirtió que ya acumulaban su tercera falta, por lo cual fueron castigados. Al final de las clases tendrían que quedarse a recoger y limpiar el aula a fondo. No podrían salir con su grupo de amigos aquel día. Como era de esperar, los cuchicheos volvieron a hacerse presentes entre ellos y sus amigos volvieron a preguntar a la hora del almuerzo si por fin se habían reconciliado, obviamente insinuando algo más. Orihime, que el día anterior estuvo con ellos, supo que algo pasó pues quedaron solos. Su rostro entristeció al instante.

Tras comprar el almuerzo en la cafetería, ambos comieron hambrientos hasta repetir plato, la noche anterior ni siquiera cenaron. Fue un espectáculo extraño ver a ambos comer con tanta ansia, fueron el centro de atención en la cafetería de la escuela. Las clases pasaron rápidas y pronto llegaron al final de la última, sabiendo que les tocaría estar castigados. Todos se despidieron de ellos, comunicándoles que se reunirían en casa de Inoue esta vez por si querían ir cuando terminasen.

Comenzaron a limpiar la clase por separado para terminar antes, sin poder evitar darse miradas de reojo de vez en cuando. Ichigo no habló en absoluto y Rukia por primera vez se sintió cohibida de abrir la boca. Quería arreglarlo todo con él, quería volver a estar bien con Ichigo…y no estaba segura, pero sentía ganas también de intentarlo. Aunque se le dificultaba un poco dejar sus miedos a un lado.

– Ichigo…– lo llamó suavemente.

El chico se giró tras colocar uno de los pupitres, mirando fijo a Rukia, quien estaba a unos pasos de él.

– ¿Hm?

– Lo siento…– se disculpó realmente arrepentida.

– No importa, hiciste bien. – rápidamente desvió la mirada y se giró para seguir con su tarea.

Rukia se sorprendió ante lo tajante que fue y en cierto modo, se enojó, pero consiguió calmarse. Entendía su actitud y se lo tenía bien merecido. Se acercó más a él, haciéndose notar y el chico se volvió a girar para enfrentarla. La morena iba a hablar, pero rápidamente el chico la cortó para hablar él.

– Ya no digas nada más, Rukia. – cortó. – Ya entendí qué es lo que quieres y lo que no.

– Ichigo, no es e…

– No. Ya está. – la mirada de Ichigo se desvió, sus ojos brillaban y su ceño estaba fruncido. – Tú sólo quieres lo que hicimos anoche, te lo di, pero por favor no me busques más para eso.

– Déjame habl…– pero lo cortó una vez más.

– Respeto que no quieras nada más que sexo. – recriminó dolido. – Pero sabes que te quiero, no me busques sólo para eso, porque me vas a hacer daño. – Rukia estaba perdiendo la paciencia. – Puedes buscarte a cualquiera para e-

– ¡Qué me dejes hablar, carajo! – gritó la morena desesperada tras darle un golpe.

Ichigo la miró con los ojos abiertos en par en par, pestañeando rápido sin saber que acababa de pasar y sobándose el golpe que le acababa de propinar en la cabeza. Rukia lo observó con el ceño fruncido y respirando agitada, de verdad que la había sacado de sus casillas. Pero no pudo expresar de mejor forma lo que quería decirle más que con un beso. Inesperadamente para el pelinaranjo, la morena lo agarró del cuello de su camisa y tirando de él para tenerlo a su altura, lo besó con fuerza, siendo correspondida momentos después. Finalmente lo empujó hacia atrás, y lo miró decidida. Ichigo estaba perplejo.

– Rukia…

– Yo…– respiró hondo para controlar sus nervios y miró fijo los orbes ambarinos de Ichigo. – Ichigo… yo no sé confiar en la gente…– confesó. – Es difícil para mí….pero eso no significa que no te quiera…

Ichigo la miró apenado.

– Se bien que es difícil para ti. – habló con tranquilidad. – Pero necesito que confíes en mí…

– Lo intento…de verdad. – desvió nerviosa la mirada. – Pero…no es sencillo…

– Inténtalo. – pidió con decisión, volviendo a recuperar el contacto visual.

– Ichigo...

– Si de verdad dices que me quieres, inténtalo. – habló tajante.

La morena guardó silencio unos segundos, mirando al suelo y cavilando si sería buena idea hablar de aquello. Alzó la mirada y contempló a Ichigo, con su mirada penetrante y sincera, su ceño fruncido que denotaba decisión…lo quería de verdad. Y él la quería a ella. Quizá fuese buena idea dar un paso adelante y hablar de aquello que ocurrió en su pasado. Quizá de esa manera pudiese decir adiós a aquello y dar la bienvenida a un futuro mejor junto a Ichigo.

– Está bien, Ichigo…– habló con decisión. – Te contaré todo…

El corazón de Rukia Kuchiki se había abierto y esperaba no tener que arrepentirse…

 _ **Continuará…**_

* * *

 **¡Ya estamos terminando! El próximo capítulo será el "final", pero el décimo será un epilogo para matizar cuestiones que quedaron en el aire, pero será cortito. En el próximo cap se verá todo sobre Rukia y por fin podrán comprender ciertas actitudes, ojalá les guste...será algo más largo que lo habitual. Qué triste estoy de que se acabe mi primer Universo Alterno :c**

 **En este capítulo, Rukia por fin se da cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia Ichigo y siente miedo de perderlo por culpa de sus demonios. Siente celos al imaginar a Orihime con él, sintiendo todas las cosas que en un principio sentía ella y ahí decide dar el paso. Esos dos se atraen demasiado como para estar separados :)**

 **Muchas gracias por haber seguido conmigo este fic, de verdad que me ha puesto muy feliz ver tantísimo apoyo. Estoy barajando otro Universo Alterno, pero esta vez algo más dramático y no tan cómico como este, pero bueno...a ver que sale.**

 **Espero vuestros reviews con ansias, de verdad que me gusta mucho leer sus opiniones y sugerencias. ^_^ Me gustaría que me contestaran a esta pregunta en un review a parte de vuestra opinión:**

 **"¿Qué creen que le pasó a Rukia en su pasado para que ahora sea tan desconfiada?"**

 **¡Con mucho cariño!**

 **Atte: _HanaBerry_**


	9. Capítulo 9

**La chica de al lado**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 9**

 **.**

 **Advertencias:**

 **\- Universo Alterno**

 **\- Contenido sexual explícito**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _ **Anteriormente…**_

– _Lo intento…de verdad. – desvió nerviosa la mirada. – Pero…no es sencillo…_

– _Inténtalo. – pidió con decisión, volviendo a recuperar el contacto visual._

– _Ichigo..._

– _Si de verdad dices que me quieres, inténtalo. – habló tajante._

 _La morena guardó silencio unos segundos, mirando al suelo y cavilando si sería buena idea hablar de aquello. Alzó la mirada y contempló a Ichigo, con su mirada penetrante y sincera, su ceño fruncido que denotaba decisión…lo quería de verdad. Y él la quería a ella. Quizá fuese buena idea dar un paso adelante y hablar de aquello que ocurrió en su pasado. Quizá de esa manera pudiese decir adiós a aquello y dar la bienvenida a un futuro mejor junto a Ichigo._

– _Está bien, Ichigo…– habló con decisión. – Te contaré todo…_

 _El corazón de Rukia Kuchiki se había abierto y esperaba no tener que arrepentirse…_

 **.**

 **.**

Los comienzos de Rukia los recordaba junto a su hermana, una mujer muy parecida a ella de cabellos negros y piel blanca. Se llamaba Hisana, y ambas siempre fueron huérfanas tras la muerte de sus padres en un fatídico accidente de coche. La diferencia de edad entre ambas era de casi dieciocho años, pues la hermana más mayor fue concebida tras un error adolescente a los dieciséis. Sin embargo, sus padres siempre se quisieron y también la adoraban a ella. Fueron una familia feliz de tres hasta que la madre de ambas quedó embarazada de Rukia a los treinta y cuatro, cuando todos tenían estabilidad y se sintieron preparados para un segundo hijo.

La pequeña Rukia tan sólo tenía un año cuando perdió a sus padres, nunca los llegó a conocer conscientemente y no tuvo más madre y padre que su hermana Hisana. Siempre fue su única familia y la que la tuvo que criar con apenas los diecinueve años cumplidos. Trabajó en varios empleos para salir adelante, en un pequeño apartamento como en el que vivía Rukia actualmente y con la suerte de tener una anciana vecina que se hacía cargo de la pequeña cuando Hisana tenía que salir a trabajar.

A los veinte y con una Rukia de dos añitos, Hisana encontró un trabajo como mesera en un buen restaurante, dónde se rodeaba de gente de clase alta. Allí conoció al primogénito de los Kuchiki tras un accidente dónde la muchacha derramó el vino en la camisa del joven. Tras disculparse mil veces y ayudarle a limpiar su camisa, el hombre llamado Byakuya se enamoró de su sencillez y su amabilidad. Con el tiempo comenzaron a salir, y un año después cuando Rukia alcanzó los tres años, se vieron viviendo en la ostentosa casa del muchacho.

La rica familia de Byakuya nunca aprobó aquella relación, pero puesto que era su único primogénito varón no se opusieron a su posterior enlace en el que además se convirtió en el tutor legal de Rukia junto a Hisana. Durante toda su infancia a Rukia jamás le faltó nada, y siempre estuvo rodeada del amor que no pudo tener de sus padres. Sin embargo, creció como una niña feliz y fuerte, pero con una gran dificultad para hacer amigos. Era bastante brusca en comparación a las otras niñas que preferían jugar con muñecas y ser princesas, ella buscaba más trepar árboles y jugar con el balón. Por eso y desde que tenía cinco años, fue amiga inseparable de Renji. Ambos eran muy parecidos, y acabaron siendo como hermanos. Se defendían de los demás y siempre se contaban absolutamente todo.

Cuando tenía unos diez años, una familia de alta alcurnia se mudó a la gran casa de al lado. Era una extraña familia con tres hermanos que se dedicaban a los negocios al igual que su hermano adoptivo. De hecho eran amigos de la familia, ya que fue el propio Byakuya quien les comunicó acerca de la casa que estaba en venta en su barrio. Invitaron a los Kuchiki a una cena para celebrar la mudanza, y allí fue cuando todo empezó.

– Rukia, vamos, deja de moverte. – pidió amablemente su hermana mientras cepillaba su cabello para recogerlo elegantemente.

– Ay, pero es que no me gusta así. – se cruzó de brazos mirándose al espejo.

– ¿Por qué? Si te ves muy linda. – miró sonriente por el espejo admirando a su hermana. – Así se te ve bien tu bonita cara.

– Tsk. – desvió sonrojada la mirada ante aquel alago.

– Vamos, o llegaremos tarde.

Su hermana tenía una voz dulce y suave, nunca gritaba ni se exaltaba. Rukia la admiraba muchísimo, pues ella era todo lo contrario.

– ¿Por qué tengo que ir? – siguió a su hermana. – Las cenas de adultos son muy aburridas.

– Tienes que ir, nos esperan a todos. – explicó con tranquilidad.

Aquello no pareció convencer demasiado a Rukia, pero tenía diez años y nadie le iba a hacer caso aunque replicase. Bajaron las escaleras, encontrándose con Byakuya esperando en la entrada. Se le iluminaba el rostro cada vez que veía a su esposa, se notaba que la amaba con todo el corazón. La pequeña morena también admiraba mucho a aquel hombre, siempre la trató con mucho respeto y la enseñó muchas cosas cuando tenía tiempo libre.

Salieron como una familia de la casa, dispuestos a ir a la de sus vecinos. No estaba en absoluto interesada en aquello, pero todo cambió minutos después. Llamaron a la puerta, y de ella salió una atractiva mujer de cabello castaño y llamativos ojos azules. Se veía muy elegante y amable, como su hermana. Todos se saludaron y después llegó el que parecía ser el padre, un hombre de pelo negro y ojos castaños. Aquella casa era similar a la suya, pero con una decoración más tradicional. Los llevaron a la sala, en la que tenían unos entremeses para abrir el apetito…la verdad que no se veían nada apetecibles para Rukia.

– Iré a llamar a mis hijos para que los conozcan. – habló la mujer.

Rukia se estaba aburriendo mucho, no entendía nada de lo que hablaban los adultos y en aquella casa no había nada que le interesase. O al menos eso creía hasta que por la gran puerta aparecieron tres personas. La primera fue una atractiva mujer de unos veinticinco años, voluptuosa, de cabello negro y ojos grisáceos, seguida de un feucho adolescente de quince. Pero quien captó su atención por completo fue el muchacho de diecinueve años.

Era alto y apuesto, con un cabello negro y ojos de un color azul celeste brillante. Se quedó mirándolo fijamente sin darse cuenta, hasta que el chico se dio cuenta y le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa. La pequeña Rukia tan sólo desvió la mirada al suelo sonrojada.

– Estos son mis hijos. – se acercó a la chica. – Esta es mi hija Kuukaku, acaba de volver de estudiar en el extranjero.

– Encantada. – dijo sin muchas ganas.

– Mi hijo pequeño, Ganju. – el chico tan sólo respondió con un monosílabo.

¿Cómo podía ser la genética tan cruel? Aquel tipo era horrendo en comparación con sus otros dos hermanos. Se habían robado toda la belleza.

– Y él es mi hijo Kaien.

Kaien… así que se llamaba Kaien. La morena volvió a quedarse embelesada mirándolo, con su corazón latiendo rápido.

– Un placer. – habló amablemente haciendo una reverencia y sonriendo. – ¿Cómo se llama la pequeña?

El ceño de Rukia se frunció al instante. ¿A quién estaba llamando pequeña aquel tipo? Tenía diez años, no era tan pequeña…o al menos eso creía ella. Se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia otro lado, obligando a su hermana Hisana a presentarla.

– Su nombre es Rukia. – contestó con amabilidad posando sus manos en los hombros.

El muchacho se acercó a ella, encorvándose hasta quedar a su altura y quedando su rostro frente al suyo. La pequeña morena se sonrojó de nuevo, pero su ceño fruncido no desapareció en absoluto.

– ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te comió la lengua el gato? – la niña iba a replicar cuando él le revolvió el pelo, despeinando el recogido que tanto le había costado hacer a su hermana.

Ese tipo ya no le gustaba tanto.

Aunque con el tiempo volvió a caer rendida a él. Hisana entabló una buena relación con su madre, por lo que ella la acompañaba sólo para poder verlo a él. Siempre bromeaba con ella y la molestaba, pero a veces era agradable. Aquello sólo hizo que la muchachita acabase enamorándose locamente de él, su primer amor, aunque siempre supo que sería imposible. Ella era una niña y el no la veía como nada más que eso.

Sin embargo, Rukia nunca se dio por vencida, y Kaien permaneció como su amor platónico por muchos años. Él comenzó a darle clases particulares, pues nunca fue buena en matemáticas, pero cuando cumplió los doce se llevó la peor desilusión de su corta vida. En una de sus sesiones, el chico le anunció que esa sería la última. Tenía veintiún años y se marchó a estudiar fuera del país, por lo que pasarían años hasta que se volvieran a ver.

Aquel día lloró como una niña a la que le quitaban su dulce, pero sintió mucha pena pues a pesar de sus sentimientos, se había convertido en un buen amigo. Pero el tiempo siguió pasando y Rukia continuó su vida con tranquilidad. Sus notas se resintieron un poco en matemáticas, pero pudo dar gracias a Renji que como pudo la ayudó. La secundaria no fue lo mejor para la morena, pues no encajaba con las mujeres y cuando antes si lo hacía con los hombres, ahora ellos estaban interesados en la clase de chica que ella no era. Sin embargo, jamás pudo dejar de contar con su amigo pelirrojo.

Pero todo cambió un poco al llegar a los dieciséis. La morena había empezado a desarrollar, y si bien no fue algo exagerado, su cuerpo se apreció más adulto. Se veía más mujer y ya casi no quedaba rastro de la niña que fue, ahora incluso tenía varios pretendientes pero ninguno la interesaban en absoluto. Su corazón, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, seguía ocupado por el recuerdo de Kaien.

Su vida era tranquila, pero monótona. Todo se basaba en ir de casa a la escuela y viceversa. La mayor parte del tiempo la pasaba con Renji, pero entendía que él quisiera hacer amistad con otras personas, por lo que no lo acaparaba siempre. Pero todo esto se acabó cuando volvía de la escuela y antes de entrar a su casa alguien con una voz conocida la llamó.

– ¿Rukia?

La muchacha se giró sorprendida hacia dónde procedía esa voz y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando vio quien fue. Su corazón dio un vuelco y una sonrisa se esbozó en su rostro sin poder controlarla.

– ¿Kaien? – no podía reaccionar ni moverse, todo eso era tan irreal…

El joven de ahora veinticinco años se acercó a ella con aquella hermosa sonrisa con la que tantas noches había soñado la morena.

– Dios mio, Rukia, ¡cuánto has crecido! – apuntó realmente sorprendido. – Ya eres toda una mujer.

– G-gracias…– no pudo evitar mirar hacia abajo sonrojada, a lo que él se rió.

– Oh, vamos, no te sonrojes. – volvió a revolverle el cabello. – ¡Te ves bien!

– T-tu también. – respondió volviendo a mirarlo, de verdad que se veía más maduro. – ¿Qué haces aquí?

– Volví hace unos días al país y vine a recoger algunas de mis cosas para llevarlas a mi nueva casa.

– ¿Dónde vives ahora, Kaien? – preguntó interesada

– Más cerca del centro, en un apartamento. – el chico contempló a Rukia unos instantes. – Cuando quieras estás invitada y te lo enseño.

– ¿De verdad? – preguntó ilusionada.

– Claro, puedo recogerte cuando salgas de clase si quieres– ofreció con sinceridad.

– ¡Seria genial!

– ¿Mañana te viene bien?

– Mañana tengo entrenamiento con el club de atletismo. – expuso apenada. – Pero el día siguiente me viene perfecto.

– Entonces será. – una vez más volvió a revolverle el cabello. – ¡Nos vemos pronto!

Se despidió con su característica sonrisa y agitando la mano, a lo que Rukia tan sólo pudo imitarlo con una sonrisa tonta en el rostro. Qué había sido aquello, ¿Kaien viéndola como una mujer? Se sonrojó al momento, tapándose el rostro con ambas manos para luego entrar en casa. Aquellas noches hasta que llegase el día en el que quedaría con Kaien serían demasiado largas, pues le iba a costar dormir por la ilusión y el nerviosismo…

 **.**

 **.**

La última clase iba a finalizar, y durante todas las anteriores había estado en otro mundo, cosa que Renji pudo notar. Sonó el timbre y todos recogieron sus cosas, la morena con más rapidez que de costumbre, por lo que su amigo no pudo evitar preguntar por su arranque de felicidad así de golpe.

– ¿Qué te pasa? – llamó la atención de una sonrojada Rukia. – Has estado rara estos días.

– Oh, no es nada. – contestó desviando la mirada y con una sonrisa estúpida.

– Vamos, Rukia. – ambos salieron juntos por la puerta del aula. – Cuéntame.

– ¿Recuerdas a Kaien? – el chico asintió. –Ha vuelto.

– ¿Y qué más? – sabía que algo más pasaba.

– Hoy viene a buscarme para enseñarme su nuevo apartamento.

– Rukia…– la miró preocupado.

– Ah, vamos, no pasa nada. – le restó importancia al saber lo que insinuaba. – Nos conocemos desde hace años.

– No me refiero a eso…

– ¿Entonces? – lo miró curiosa mientras bajaban las escaleras.

– Él te gusta, no puedes negarlo. – Rukia se sonrojó dándole la razón. – Si intenta algo, no vas a apartarte.

– ¿Y qué tiene de malo? – gruñó molesta.

– Tiene veinticinco años, Rukia. – advirtió.

– Y yo dieciséis, no es tanto. – aceleró el paso.

– Sólo digo…– la paró antes de que se fuese sin él. –…que tengas cuidado, ¿sí?

Rukia miró a su amigo y vio que tan sólo se preocupaba por ella, por lo que se relajó. Le dedicó una mirada tranquilizadora con sus ojos violetas y frotó con su mano el brazo de su buen amigo. El chico suspiró derrotado, no podía ganar a Rukia cuando se ponía terca.

– Estaré bien, de verdad…– tranquilizó con una suave sonrisa.

Renji indicó con la cabeza que se marchase ya, y ella fue corriendo. Sólo pudo ver desde allí como saludaba a un hombre alto y guapo de cabello oscuro y se subía a su coche. Sólo esperaba que su amiga supiese cuidarse bien, porque había algo que no le daba buena espina en esta situación.

 **.**

 **.**

No sabía cuándo ni cómo había ocurrido aquello, pero lo que estaba sucediendo en ese mismísimo momento era lo que había deseado durante toda su corta adolescencia. Acababa de darse su primer beso con quien siempre soñó y ahora no podía parar. Todo ocurrió tan rápido, que tampoco supo en qué momento Kaien se comenzó a sentir atraído por ella, pero aquello le encantaba.

El contacto de sus labios se profundizó sobre aquel sofá de falso cuero mientras las manos de Kaien la atraían más hacia él. El beso era algo torpe, pues ella no tenía apenas práctica, pero cada vez se supo desenvolver mejor. La lengua del chico se coló entre los labios de la morena, buscando la de Rukia y jugueteando con lentitud. Aprovechaban cuando paraban para recobrar la respiración, pero pronto volvían a unirse con fiereza.

Notó como una de las manos de Kaien bajaba por sus caderas hasta sus muslos, tocando su piel por debajo de la falda, recostándola poco a poco hacia atrás en el sofá y haciendo que el corazón de Rukia comenzase a palpitar desbocado. Estaba nerviosa y no sabía si debía parar ahora o continuar. Cuando los labios del moreno la dejaron respirar para bajar a su cuello, pudo hablar.

– K-Kaien…– lo llamó entre suspiros.

– ¿Ocurre algo? – preguntó suavemente sin dejar de besar su cuello.

– Y-yo…no estoy segura…

El chico paró y la miró recostada en el sofá, agitada. Le regaló una sonrisa tranquilizadora, y se quitó de encima.

– Está bien, discúlpame. – le tendió la mano para ayudarla a incorporarse. – Me dejé llevar.

– N-no pasa nada…– susurró acomodándose la ropa. – Yo también quise…

El chico la miró sorprendido y sonrió ampliamente, revolviendo su cabello de nuevo como hacía siempre. Cada vez que hacía eso, la morena se sentía una niña de nuevo. No perdería jamás aquella costumbre. Ambos se levantaron y salieron del apartamento, Kaien hablando con tranquilidad mientras ella no dejaba de pensar en lo que acababa de suceder. Montó en el coche del chico y la llevó a su casa, dejándola unas calles más abajo, no era buena idea que la vieran con él. Harían preguntas y no pensarían nada bueno.

– Kaien… – lo interrumpió mientras hablaba de quien sabe qué.

– ¿Sí? – miró el asiento del copiloto en el que estaba sentada.

– Y-yo…no es que no quisiera hacerlo contigo. – confesó mirando hacia sus manos que jugaban nerviosas. – Sólo…necesito un poco de tiempo…

El chico se mantuvo callado unos segundos observándola y luego sonrió mientras acariciaba su mejilla con cariño.

– Está bien. – la morena lo miró sorprendida y sonrojada. – No tengo ninguna prisa.

La chica sonrió tímidamente, sin esperarse el beso de despedida que le dio aquel hombre. Su sueño se estaba haciendo realidad, y su corazón se le iba a salir del pecho de la emoción. Aquella noche no pudo dormir de pensar en aquellos besos y sus caricias, de su calidez y su aroma, de la manera en la que había mojado su ropa interior. Jamás le había ocurrido algo así. Ella era una inexperta, al contrario que él.

 **.**

 **.**

Tuvieron varios encuentros así antes de dar el siguiente paso. Él la buscaba a la salida de la escuela, levantando rumores entre sus compañeros sobre lo mayor que era aquel hombre para Rukia, pero nunca les prestó atención. A veces iban a alguna cafetería del centro, pero siempre acababan en su apartamento, llevando aquella relación un paso más adelante poco a poco. Lo que al principio empezaba como algo inocente, desembocaba en besos y caricias desenfrenadas.

Pero aquel día llegó más allá, y se encontró semidesnuda, recibiendo candentes besos por todo su cuerpo. Las manos de Kaien se volvieron más exploradoras, alcanzando su mojada intimidad por encima de la única prenda que llevaba puesta. Se sentía nerviosa, pero quería más, lo estaba disfrutando demasiado y sus gemidos lo demostraban. Su primera vez le dolió más de lo que esperaba, no consiguió venirse, pero él sí. Lo hizo fuera de ella, haciendo peligrosamente la marcha atrás. Cuando terminaron, el se tumbó a su lado estirándose con tranquilidad y posteriormente mirando a Rukia.

– ¿Estás bien?

– S-sí. – contestó sonrojándose.

– No me imaginé que fueses virgen. – confesó con tranquilidad. – Disculpa si te hice mucho daño.

– N-no, está bien. – mintió. – No fue para tanto.

El chico rió al ver como se hizo la fuerte y se acercó a ella, revolviéndole el cabello para luego darle un beso en la coronilla.

– Eres muy tierna, Rukia. –la abrazó contra él. – Siempre lo fuiste.

– Tú siempre me gustaste…– confesó avergonzada.

– ¿Ah, sí? – preguntó con sorpresa y carcajeándose.

– Sí…– asintió. – Fuiste mi amor platónico.

– Aw, qué linda. – la abrazó con más fuerza para después separarla y mirarla. – ¿Por eso quisiste hacerlo conmigo?

– Más o menos, sí. – admitió. – ¿Y tú…? ¿Por qué quisiste hacerlo conmigo…?

– Hmm…– guardó silencio unos segundos, pensativo. – No sé, siempre vi algo en ti, pero eras muy pequeña para mí. – volvió a mirarla con ternura. – Pero ahora la diferencia de edad no se nota tanto, ¿o sí?

– No. – negó ella abrazándose más a él.

Se quedaron así durante varios minutos, con una pensativa Rukia cavilando todo lo que acababa de decir. ¿Significaba eso que ahora ellos eran algo? ¿O sólo quería estar con ella para el sexo? Le dio un poco de miedo que fuese lo segundo, le había entregado su virginidad y le gustaría poder ser algo suyo. Además, lo quería demasiado para ser sólo algo pasajero.

– Kaien…– el chico contestó con un monosílabo. – ¿Qué…qué se supone que hay entre nosotros?

– ¿Qué te gustaría que hubiese? – le devolvió la pregunta, mirándola con tranquilidad.

– N-no lo sé…– respondió. – Nunca he estado en una situación así…

– ¿Querrías ser mi novia? – preguntó divertido, a lo que Rukia asintió con timidez. – Pues que así sea.

La volvió a estrechar entre sus brazos y la morena nunca se había sentido tan feliz.

Por fin, Kaien Shiba era su novio…

 **.**

 **.**

Los encuentros entre ambos se hicieron más continuos, Kaien enseñó prácticamente todo lo que sabía sobre el sexo a Rukia, quien poco a poco dejó de ser una inocente virgen que ni sabía masturbarse. La ayudó a conocer su cuerpo y a darle placer, pero nunca cambiaría a su querido novio por una mano. Al menos no mientras no fuese estrictamente necesario. Seguían viéndose a escondidas, pues estaba seguro que ni su hermana ni Byakuya aceptarían que estuviese saliendo con alguien nueve años mayor. Además, que era el hijo del socio de su cuñado, aquello podía traerle problemas.

Tuvo que empezar a mentir sobre sus llegadas tarde a casa, usando a Renji para aquello, por lo que su familia comenzó a pensar que ambos estaban saliendo. Pero no le importaba, su amigo siempre la cubría, por lo que podía seguir disfrutando de su secreta relación con Kaien. O al menos, eso creía, pues poco a poco notó al muchacho más distante que de costumbre. Y todo ocurrió a raíz de una discusión en la que el moreno acabó exponiendo todos sus miedos y prejuicios.

– L-lo siento…– se disculpó la chica aguantando las lágrimas.

– Rukia, ¿no lo entiendes? No puede ser. – contestó exasperado, dando vueltas por el apartamento. – ¿De verdad no te bajó aún?

– No…– contestó con un hilillo de voz, asustada.

– Rukia, no puedes estar embarazada. – habló tajante. – ¿No entiendes el problema que eso sería?

– Q-quizá sólo…quizá solo se esté retrasando…– trató de tranquilizarlo, mirando a aquel hombre que parecía alguien distinto.

– ¿Y si no? – se pasó una mano por el cabello. – Tienes dieciséis años, Rukia. Y yo veinticinco, ¿sabes en el problema en el que podrían meterme tu familia?

– ¡Pero yo quise hacerlo! – replicó desesperada.

– ¡Pero eso da igual, eres una menor! – contestó rápido y sin ninguna delicadeza, haciendo que el rostro de la muchacha entristeciese cada vez más. –Eres sólo una adolescente…

Aquellas últimas palabras fueron un susurro, pero Rukia alcanzó a escuchar. Se sintió como una puñalada en el corazón, seguía siendo una niña para él y aquello dolía. Trató de aguantarse las lágrimas lo más que pudo, apretando los ojos y respirando hondo, reemplazando la tristeza por el enojo. ¿Por qué ahora la hablaba así? Cuando lo estaban haciendo no pensó ni en su edad ni en si era buena idea.

– ¿Entonces por qué te acostaste conmigo? – el chico miró a Rukia sorprendido por su arranque de valentía y aquel tono de voz serio. – Poco te importó que fuese menor cuando lo hacíamos.

– Rukia, tu también quisiste.

– Pero yo no te estoy recriminando nada…

Kaien se quedó callado, mirándola serio y frunciendo el ceño. Terminó suspirando y cerrando los ojos en busca de paciencia, aquello no le gustaba en absoluto.

– No entiendes que puedo acabar en la cárcel como estés embarazada, ¿verdad? – habló con tranquilidad pero con frialdad en su voz.

– No eres al único al que se le va a truncar la vida aquí como así sea. – replicó enojada.

– Pero tú no acabarás entre rejas. – contestó de igual manera. – Nunca debimos haber sido nada, esto fue un error…

Los ojos violetas de Rukia se abrieron de golpe, dolidos por las palabras de Kaien. Una lágrima se escapó de sus ojos sin poder evitarlo, y el moreno se sintió terriblemente mal. Rápidamente la chica se limpió aquello, intentando parecer fuerte, pero Kaien se acercó a ella y la abrazó fuerte. Se sentía protegida cuando la abrazaba así, pero sabía que algo había cambiado dentro de la cabeza de su novio, ahora en su relación había miedo.

– Perdóname…– susurró Kaien mientras ella escondía más su rostro en su pecho. – No quise decir eso…

 **.**

 **.**

Pero lo dijo.

Y en realidad, lo pensaba muy a menudo. Cada día se arrepentía más de haber comenzado una relación con Rukia, pues se dejó llevar por su crecida apariencia. Aquella noticia del embarazo fue una falsa alarma, la morena tenía una menstruación muy irregular, pero aquel susto les costó caro. Tenían muchas razones para pensar que un embarazo podía ocurrir entre ellos, mantenían muchas relaciones sexuales a la semana, y todas ellas sin ninguna clase de protección. La marcha atrás no era ningún método seguro, ni mucho menos.

Pasaron varias semanas desde aquella discusión, pero se veían mucho menos y Kaien evitaba a toda costa mantener relaciones. Notaba que usaba más su teléfono y era menos cariñoso con ella. Todo había cambiado demasiado, y Rukia empezaba a sospechar que algo estaba ocurriendo a sus espaldas…y sabía que no era nada bueno.

A la salida de clases, el moreno estaba a la puerta de la escuela como siempre, sentado en su coche con una expresión seria. Rukia lo vio a lo lejos mientras se despedía de Renji, pero su amigo pelirrojo sabía que había algo raro en el rostro de aquel hombre. Se quedó allí, observando cómo su buena amiga iba hacia el coche, ya sin correr como hacía antes y se montaba en él. Sin embargo, no arrancó y parecieron estar hablando.

– Hey, ¿qué tal tu día? – preguntó con voz tranquila el hombre.

– Bien, aburrido…– contestó de igual manera.

Miró a su novio, el cual mantenía sus ojos clavados al frente, con las manos en el volante moviéndose nerviosas. Estaba más raro que de costumbre, ni siquiera se había acercado a besarla como hacía siempre. Desde hacía días estaba menos cariñoso de lo que siempre era, y aquello era extraño. Con valor, la morena respiró profundo y lo miró.

– Kaien, ¿ocurre algo? – preguntó. – ¿Por qué no arrancas?

– Tengo…–suspiró y la miró fijo. – Tengo que decirte algo.

La morena guardó silencio temiéndose lo peor. Trató de mantenerse fuerte y tragó duro, para mirarle decidida, con su ceño fruncido pero sin evitar que sus manos temblasen sobre su regazo.

– ¿Qué es…?

Y de nuevo otro silencio.

Kaien desvió la mirada cual cobarde.

– Te he engañado... – el corazón de Rukia se paró y sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos, comenzando a sentir como las lágrimas empezaban a agolparse tras sus violáceos orbes. – He…he estado con otra mujer…

La morena miró al frente, tratando de controlar sus ganas de llorar y con gesto frio. Sintió como su corazón se hacía pedacitos dentro de ella ante aquella traición. Jamás pensó que pudiese experimentar un dolor tan grande que no fuese físico. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, no se permitiría llorar, no delante de él. El chico, desesperado al no recibir respuesta la miró preocupado y estiró su mano para acariciar su mejilla, pero Rukia, sin moverse de la posición en la que estaba, la apartó de un manotazo.

– ¿Con quién? – preguntó tajante y seria.

– Miyako…

Aquel nombre le sonaba de algo, de haber sido mencionada en alguna conversación, pero en ese momento no le ponía cara. Quiso saber más, sobre todo un detalle que le interesaba de sobremanera. Abrió los ojos y miró con frialdad a Kaien.

– ¿Qué edad tiene? – volvió a preguntar de igual manera, con enojo en su mirada.

– Rukia, eso no es necesario…

– Dime. – exigió al momento con voz decidida pero ligeramente temblorosa.

Kaien miró hacia abajo acobardado y contestó.

– Veinticuatro…

– Entiendo…– la morena desvió la mirada y cerró de nuevo los ojos unos segundos.

Finalmente no pudo soportar más estar cerca de él. Suspiró y abrió la puerta dispuesta a marcharse, cerrándola de nuevo con fuerza y rabia. Renji vio todo aquello, y aunque no pudo escuchar, sabía que algo iba mal cuando vio a su amiga caminar en otra dirección con gesto dolido y a Kaien salir del coche preocupado.

– Rukia, déjame llevarte a casa.

La mano de Renji se posó en el hombro de Kaien, provocando que el chico mirase al pelirrojo con confusión. El viejo amigo de Rukia tan sólo lo miró con enojo y negó con la cabeza, indicándole que lo mejor era que se mantuviese alejado. Cuando el moreno se dio por vencido, Renji corrió tras su amiga, la cual iba a paso rápido sin mirar atrás. Sabía que algo grave acababa de pasar.

– Rukia…– la llamó cuando estaba a unos pasos detrás suya, pero no hizo caso. – Rukia, espera.

La paró agarrándola por el hombro, pero ella se deshizo con un brusco movimiento.

– Déjame, Renji. – espetó alzando la voz. – Quiero estar sola.

Pudo notar como su voz era temblorosa, iba a llorar en cualquier momento. Respiraba agitada, con sus ojos enrojecidos y una expresión entre triste y enojada. Su amiga, a la que nunca había visto llorar, iba a explotar en cualquier momento. Lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazarla con fuerza, a pesar de que ella pataleaba y trataba de empujarlo entre reproches, pero no la soltó ni un solo momento.

– ¡Suéltame, Renji! ¡Para…! ¡D-déjame sola…! – su voz se quebró y sus ataques se hacían cada vez más débiles, Renji tan sólo apretó más el abrazo.

– Ya está…– susurró tranquilizadoramente, sintiendo como el rostro de su amiga se escondía en su pecho.

Notó como correspondió el abrazo, apretando con fuerza la camisa de Renji y temblando. Él sólo pudo acariciar su cabeza con una mano, cerrando los ojos mientras escuchaba como empezaba a sollozar. Las lágrimas no se hicieron tardar y pudo notar cómo se filtraban por su camisa. Sintió el dolor que su amiga estaba padeciendo, compadeciéndose de ella a pesar de no saber qué había ocurrido…pero podía imaginárselo.

 **.**

 **.**

Cuándo todo se calmó, Rukia explicó a Renji todo lo ocurrido, y desde entonces la morena se había vuelto más fria con respecto a sus sentimientos. Él trataba de presentarle a amigos, porque pensó que el dicho "un clavo saca a otro clavo" servía de algo, pero no funcionó con ella. Conoció a un muchacho meses después, un buen chico llamado Ashido con el que mantuvo una buena amistad a final de curso y con quien comenzó a salir a menudo en las vacaciones de verano.

Renji se sintió esperanzado al ver que la chica comenzaba a rehacer su vida y no se quedaba estancada. En algún momento ambos comenzaron a salir, o al menos eso parecía. Rukia le contó que había estado con él y llegaron a la segunda base, por lo que de alguna manera eran pareja. Pero no duró mucho…la morena decidió cortar con la relación pocas semanas después. Apreciaba mucho a aquel chico, pero no sentía nada por él. No sentía nada con sus caricias, ni con sus besos…todo se le hacía vacío.

Y lo peor de todo, en su mente seguía estando Kaien.

Se sintió una pésima persona cuando cortó con Ashido, él era un buen chico de su edad, que la quería y se esforzaba por hacerla feliz, pero su corazón continuaba roto. Él merecía a alguien que pudiese amarle de la misma manera, y ella aquello no podía dárselo. Quedaron bien, como amigos, pero el muchacho poco a poco se fue alejando de ella. Le dolía estar cerca de Rukia, pues seguía amándola.

Tras aquello, Rukia no volvió a tener pareja y si alguna vez mantuvo relaciones sexuales con alguien, fueron muy pocas y esporádicas. Renji siempre se preocupaba de ella, pues sabía que era la forma que tenía de protegerse de todo aquello. Todo parecía ir mejorando poco a poco, nunca volvió a ver a Kaien hasta un fatídico día…

Con el último curso apenas empezado un par de meses, Rukia dejó de asistir a clases.

Su hermana Hisana murió.

Fue víctima de un cáncer que no se trató a tiempo y se la llevó de forma prematura. Aquello fue devastador para la morena, pues ahora estaba completamente sola. Byakuya seguía siendo su tutor legal, pero él tampoco se encontraba en condiciones de apoyar a nadie, pues también necesitaba ser apoyado… había perdido a su gran amor. El día del entierro, Kaien asistió a presentar sus respetos, pero la morena no le prestó atención. Su cuerpo estaba en aquel funeral, pero su mente voló lejos de allí y parecía una muerta en vida. Creyó que no podía sufrir más después de lo de Kaien, pero era un craso error. Siempre hay algo peor para golpearte.

No volvió a clases, pues su salud mental era pésima. Se la pasaba encerrada en su habitación, sin apenas dormir y tan sólo comía cuando Renji iba a su casa y la obligaba a hacerlo. No podía soportar vivir en aquella casa, todo le recordaba a su hermana y ahora se sentía sola. No encajaba en aquella familia sin Hisana, nunca la aceptaron salvo Byakuya y ahora nada le unía a ellos salvo aquel papel legal que firmó el primogénito. Cuando la morena, gracias a Renji, comenzó a sentirse mejor mentalmente varios meses después, decidió abandonar la casa.

Byakuya no se opuso y aceptó con la condición de que él correría con los gastos y que ella volvería a estudiar en el curso siguiente. Y además, que lo visitaría todos los domingos. Aunque aquel hombre no fuese alguien cariñoso, la crió como si fuese su hija y el hecho de que su mujer hubiese fallecido, no borraba todo aquel amor y cariño paternal que sentía hacia Rukia. Ella aceptó y desde entonces lo hizo, aunque cada vez que fuese allí los recuerdos la atormentasen.

Recientemente, cuando ella ya conoció a Ichigo, se llevó una sorpresa en una de sus visitas a casa de su hermano. Llegaba con tranquilidad a aquella lujosa casa como de costumbre, siempre observando de reojo la casa de sus vecinos, aquella en la que conoció a su primer amor, sentía tristeza y nostalgia al recordar todo lo que sucedió. A veces deseaba que nunca se hubiesen mudado allí.

Llamó a la puerta y la atendió Byakuya personalmente. Su semblante se volvió más serio y frio tras la muerte de su hermana, pero con ella parecía relajarse más.

– Hola, Rukia. – saludó con tranquilidad.

– Hola, hermano. – se adentró en la casa, frotando el brazo de su pariente adoptivo con cariño. – ¿Cómo estás?

– Bien. – contestó. – Hoy tenemos visitas para almorzar, seguro te alegras de volver a verlo.

Anunció haciendo extrañar a Rukia. ¿Quién podría ser? Dejó su chaqueta en el perchero y entró con curiosidad al comedor en el que los invitados parecían estar esperando. Jamás pudo esperarse encontrárselo allí, y su rostro denotó sorpresa al ver quién era. Aquel hombre que la traicionó estaba allí, con sus veintisiete años y junto a una mujer embarazada. Pero no se desmoronó, tenía demasiado orgullo como para hacerlo.

– Rukia, ¿recuerdas a Kaien? – pobre de su hermano, él no sabía absolutamente nada de lo que pasó entre ellos.

– Por supuesto. – contestó irónica con media sonrisa y acercándose a la mesa mientras ambos se levantaban.

El rostro de Kaien era un poema, estaba pálido y nervioso. Disfrutó viéndolo así.

– Ella es su esposa, Miyako. – presentó Byakuya.

– Encantada, Miyako. – dijo con voz fingida y sonrisa falsa mientras estrechaba su mano.

– Igualmente, Rukia. – la mujer parecía amable, y por lo visto Kaien no le dijo nada sobre ella.

– Cuánto tiempo, Kaien. – bromeó Rukia con ironía y estrechando su mano igual.

– Sí…– contestó desconfiado.

– Bien, ¿comemos ya? – preguntó ignorando al muchacho y yendo a su sitio para sentarse.

La comida fue bastante incómoda para el Shiba y se podía notar con facilidad ante los ojos de Rukia. La morena pensó en que sería buena idea hacerle sufrir como venganza, por lo que perspicaz observó a Miyako, fijándose en su abultada panza de embarazada.

– ¿De cuánto estás, Miyako? – preguntó interesada.

– Siete meses. – contestó feliz y sonriente mientras se palpaba la barriga.

– ¡Qué lindo! De seguro que Kaien se debió llevar una gran sorpresa. – lo miró con mirada maliciosa y sonrisa sarcástica. – ¿Verdad?

El moreno no contestó y tan sólo dio un sorbo a su copa mientras su mujer reía.

– La verdad qué la cara que puso fue de pánico total al principio. – apuntó divertida sin entender las puyas que Rukia le estaba lanzando. – Pero ahora estamos terminando de asentarnos como corresponde.

– ¿Ah, sí? – preguntó interesada la morena dando un bocado de su comida.

– Sí, nos acabamos de mudar a la casa de sus padres ya que el apartamento se nos quedaría muy pequeño para los niños. – espera, ¿había hablado en plural?

– ¿Niños? – inquirió Rukia casi atragantándose con el trozo de carne por soltar una carcajada.

– Sí, vienen gemelos. – anunció ilusionada.

Rukia tuvo que morderse la lengua para no empezar a reírse como desquiciada. Oh, dulce karma…

– ¿Debes estar muy feliz, eh, Kaien? – lo molestó divertida mientras bebía agua.

El sólo contestó con un monosílabo y todos continuaron comiendo con tranquilidad, mientras su mujer y su hermano charlaban de cosas que no le interesaban. Podía sentir la mirada penetrante del oji-azul clavada en ella, más no le prestó atención y continuó comiendo con fingida tranquilidad.

– Rukia. – llamó la embarazada. – ¿Qué edad tienes?

– Dieciocho. – respondió con tranquilidad y posteriormente mirando a Kaien. – Por fin soy mayor de edad, eso de ser menor era un dolor de cabeza.

– ¿Sí? – no entendió a que se refería con eso. – ¿Por qué?

– Oh, nada, Miyako. – tranquilizó con una sonrisa mientras bebía agua. – Cosas mías.

La velada continuó siendo incómoda, con indirectas sangrantes y comentarios crueles camuflados bajo un doble sentido. Rukia se estaba desquitando por todo aquello, pero extrañamente no se sintió mucho mejor. Llegó el atardecer y la morena supo que era la hora de marcharse de allí, no quería estar más tiempo cerca de él, por lo que decidió despedirse de todos.

– Bueno, volveré a casa ya, hermano. – miró a todos. – Un placer conocerte, Miyako.

– Igualmente, Rukia. – sonrió con amabilidad.

Iba a girarse para marcharse, cuando finalmente Kaien habló refiriéndose a ella. Se dio la vuelta extrañada, con una ceja alzada y mirada desconfiada.

– ¿Te llevo a casa?

– No, gracias. – negó tajante.

– Rukia, será bueno que te lleve. Está anocheciendo y no quiero que vayas sola. – vio el gesto de preocupación de su hermano y se ablandó un poco.

– No quiero molestar, hermano…– puso como excusa, reticente.

– No me molesta. – contestó con seriedad caminando hacia Rukia. – Vamos.

Aquello sonó casi como una orden, y se vio arrastrada a ir con él. Una vez salieron por la puerta, la morena no tuvo que fingir más y aquello se notaba en su rostro, que se volvió serio y hasta enojado. No dijo nada hasta que entraron en el auto y arrancaron.

– ¿Dónde vives?

– En los apartamentos nuevos que están al lado de la Urahara Shop.

El conocía dónde quedaba aquello y arrancó sin decir nada. El camino fue incómodo y la morena tan sólo miraba por la ventana sin dirigirle la palabra. Pudo notar como en los trayectos rectos, el chico la miraba de reojo con gesto serio y molesto. Odiaba tener que estar tan cerca de él, se sentía terriblemente vulnerable, pero no le dejaría saberlo jamás.

– El jueguecito del almuerzo fue totalmente innecesario. – se quejó.

– ¿Qué jueguecito? – se hizo la tonta a propósito para molestarlo.

– Ya para, Rukia.

Estaba enojado y lo pudo ver cuando dirigió su mirada hacia él. Su ceño estaba fruncido a pesar de que su mirada estuviese clavada en la carretera. Apretaba con fuerza el volante y tenía gesto molesto, pero no le daba ninguna lástima. Se cruzó de brazos y miró al frente en silencio durante varios minutos.

– ¿Por qué me odias tanto…?

– ¿De verdad lo preguntas? – Rukia lo miró con una ceja alzada.

El chico pareció dolido, ya que su ceño se desfrunció y su mirada se tornó apenada. Quizá estaba siendo demasiado dura con él, pero la infidelidad era algo que Rukia no podía perdonar ni olvidar. La morena suspiró, era demasiado débil como para estar eternamente enojada. Miró de nuevo al frente y habló con tranquilidad.

– No te odio…

Kaien la miró sorprendido mientras paraba frente a los apartamentos de Rukia.

– ¿Aún…–no sabía si preguntarlo. –…aún me quieres?

– Qué no te odie no significa que te quiera, Kaien. – lo miró con seriedad, observando aquellos brillantes ojos azules.

– ¿Qué significa entonces…? – preguntó con suavidad.

– No significa nada. – contestó tajante. – Ya no siento nada.

Una vez más se hizo el silencio.

– Rukia, yo te quise de verdad…– confesó.

Las defensas de la morena se querían rendir ante sus palabras, pero su cerebro le decía que no lo hiciese. El corazón palpitó rápido al desenterrar el pasado, pero ella se había hecho fuerte y no iba a permitir más dolor.

– No pareció que me quisieras tanto cuando me engañaste. – rebatió sin pelos en la lengua.

– Y no sabes cuánto me arrepiento.

Lo miró a los ojos, ¿de verdad había arrepentimiento en ellos? Dudó por unos segundos de si decía la verdad. Quiso creerlo, pero de nada servía que fuese cierto o no. El daño estaba hecho y no había vuelta atrás, no podía pasar por alto una traición, por mucho que lo hubiese llegado a amar.

– Ya para de mentir…– reprochó molesta agarrando el manillar de la puerta y dispuesta a seguir.

– Espera…– la paró agarrándola por la muñeca.

Rukia suspiró agotada al sentir el tacto de aquel hombre una vez más. Era una tortura, no quería seguir cerca de él, lastimaba más de lo que quería admitir. Sin embargo, esperó como el dijo y volvió a acomodarse en el asiento de copiloto.

– De verdad, lo siento…– se disculpó. – Estaba muy confundido, sabes que lo nuestro no fue fácil. Teníamos que mantenernos a escondidas por la diferencia de edad, Rukia, ¿qué clase de relación sería esa?

– Ese no es el problema, Kaien. – lo miró dolida. – Eso no te daba derecho a engañarme así.

– Lo sé…– admitió. – Y lo siento…no debí hacerlo, pero simplemente pasó…

Simplemente pasó y no había más que hacer. ¿De qué servía seguir pensando en el pasado? Sólo conseguía amargarla más y entristecerla. No tenía sentido seguir reprochando nada a alguien que ya había desaparecido de su vida. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar preguntar por algo que se preguntó desde que los vio.

– ¿La quieres? – la miró sorprendido y desvió sus ojos hacia el suelo.

– Es la futura madre de mis hijos…

– Esa no es una respuesta. – regañó con suavidad. – ¿La quieres?

– No lo sé. – miró profundamente a los ojos violáceos de Rukia.

Se mantuvieron mirándose en silencio así, y notó como el moreno se acercó a ella con lentitud, más no se movió ni un ápice. Lo observaba con lástima, viendo lo triste que debía ser su vida ahora y cerró los ojos. Cuando lo sintió más cerca, sonrió de medio lado y habló.

– Adiós, Kaien.

El chico paró en seco y se hizo hacia atrás poco a poco, avergonzado. Esta vez la morena si pudo abrir la puerta y salir de aquel sitio. El mediano de los Shiba tan sólo se frotó los ojos y suspiró.

– Rukia…– llamó

Ella se dio la vuelta para saber qué quería ahora. Su rostro era serio y cansado, aquella situación estaba siendo realmente dura de soportar después de todo.

– Me alegro de volver a verte. – susurró. – Te ves bien…

– Ojalá seas un buen padre, Kaien. – espetó con suavidad. – Cuídate.

No dijo nada más y dio media vuelta dispuesta a irse a su apartamento. Ya no podía jugar con ella, ya no era una niña idiota. Ahora era toda una mujer fuerte y capaz.

Y lo demás, como dicen, es historia….

 **.**

 **.**

La morena miraba por la ventana apoyada en el pupitre, observando el atardecer y siendo bañada por su luz. Ichigo escuchó hasta la última palabra de su relato, sintiendo una presión en el pecho al comprender la endereza y fuerza que la morena tuvo que tener a tan corta edad. Supo que en aquel momento la quiso más aún, sabiendo lo fuerte que siempre se mantuvo a pesar de todo.

– Eso es todo, Ichigo…– le devolvió la mirada con una amarga sonrisa.

– ¿Por qué pensaste que no entendería?

– No lo sé, sólo no es algo fácil de contar para mi, Ichigo.

El pelinaranjo la estrechó entre sus brazos con cariño, y la morena tan sólo se hundió en su calidez, abrazando y acariciando su amplia espalda. Ichigo era tan diferente, tan sincero, tan transparente…se sentía tan feliz cada vez que estaba cerca suyo, se arrepintió de no haberle contado todo aquello antes. Ahora todo aquel peso que cargaba sobre sus hombros se había desvanecido.

– Gracias por confiar en mí…– susurró el pelinaranjo con cariño.

– Gracias a ti, idiota…

Ambos se miraron con una sincera sonrisa de felicidad y se fundieron en un suave beso.

¡Oh, bendito viento!

 **¿FIN?**

* * *

 **¿Acabó ya esto? Quizá sí...quizá no... Jajajajaja Mentiras, se puede dar por zanjado el asunto, pero tengo preparado un pequeño epílogo con una rápida mirada al futuro de esos dos. Ojalá les haya gustado este final, he intentado cerrarlo lo más normal posible. No quería nada dramático, ya les dije, sino algo cotidiano (hasta cierto punto, claro)**

 **Ahora saben todo el pasado de Rukia, sobre Kaien y su relación. Hay algo que transmití al personaje de Rukia, y fue mi rechazo a aceptar o perdonar una infidelidad, por lo cual...ella no volvería con alguien que había traicionado su confianza así. Por mucho que Kaien la siga queriendo y se arrepintiese. Quizá sea demasiado orgullo, pero merece a alguien mejor, y ese alguien fue Ichigo.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, de verdad espero vuestros reviews con las opiniones de todo en general y si les gustaría leer algo nuevo. Qué temática les interesa y demás, yo me encargo de pensar en ello y escribirlo. Pero ahora me toca el chantaje de la semana: Reviews si quieren el epílogo. C:**

 **Mil gracias por todo el apoyo a lo largo del fic. Fue mi primer Universo Alterno y he visto que ha tenido una buena acogida entre el público, me ha hecho muy feliz ver todo eso. Que sepan que todos vuestros apoyos son los que han hecho que actualizara tan rápido, los reviews son una auténtica motivación. En el epílogo intentaré dar agradecimientos a todos los que me han seguido ^_^**

 **Con muchísisisimo cariño.**

 **Atte: _HanaBerry_**


	10. Capítulo 10

**La chica de al lado**

 **.**

 **Epílogo**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _ **Anteriormente…**_

 _El pelinaranjo la estrechó entre sus brazos con cariño, y la morena tan sólo se hundió en su calidez, abrazando y acariciando su amplia espalda. Ichigo era tan diferente, tan sincero, tan transparente…se sentía tan feliz cada vez que estaba cerca suyo, se arrepintió de no haberle contado todo aquello antes. Ahora todo aquel peso que cargaba sobre sus hombros se había desvanecido._

– _Gracias por confiar en mí…– susurró el pelinaranjo con cariño._

– _Gracias a ti, idiota…_

 _Ambos se miraron con una sincera sonrisa de felicidad y se fundieron en un suave beso._

 _¡Oh, bendito viento!_

 **.**

 **.**

Sus labios de los muchachos se despegaron despacio, pero sus rostros continuaban cercanos, respirando el mismo aire. La morena soltó un suspiro cansado tras haberse quitado todo aquel peso de encima y se hizo hacia atrás, subiéndose de nuevo en la mesa y observando a Ichigo. Pensó en todo lo que le había dicho, además de su pasado, también le confesó que lo quería. No se paró a pensar en el momento en el que dijo aquello, se le escapó completamente y ahora se sonrojó levemente al sentirse expuesta.

Ichigo tan sólo observó, sabiendo todo lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de Rukia, y se atrevió a preguntar más aprovechando que se había abierto a él.

– Rukia…– la chica salió de su ensoñación y le devolvió la mirada instándole a hablar.

– ¿Hm?

– ¿Lo volviste a ver después de aquello…? – la morena hizo un gesto confuso sin llegar a entender a qué se refería. – ¿A él…a Kaien…? – aclaró desviando la mirada.

– Oh. – captó a lo que se refería y habló con tranquilidad. – Sí, pero a lo lejos en su jardín cuando iba los domingos a visitar a mi hermano. No hemos vuelto a hablar más…

Se mantuvieron en silencio unos segundos mientras Ichigo procesaba la respuesta, tranquilizándose al saber aquello. Se sintió intimidado al escuchar la relación que Rukia tuvo con aquel hombre, y si bien estuvieron un leve periodo de tiempo juntos, se conocieron desde hacía varios años atrás. Se armó de valor para formular su siguiente pregunta.

– Aún…– notó como la mirada violácea de Rukia se mantenía clavada en él. – ¿Aún lo quieres…?

Los ojos de Rukia se abrieron levemente sorprendidos ante aquella pregunta, pero luego se tornaron tiernos. Ella ya no sentía nada por él, lo único que quedó de aquella relación fue una desconfianza generalizada y un miedo a abrirse sentimentalmente a alguien, pero con Ichigo todo aquello desapareció. Sonrió con dulzura al ver como el chico desviaba apenado la mirada al suelo, tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo y sus propios miedos. Estiró su brazo, agarrando la camisa de Ichigo y tirando de él hacia su lado. Quedó así, frente a ella y entre sus piernas, fundiendo sus miradas con anhelo.

– No, idiota…–susurró con cariño acariciando su pecho hasta llegar al cuello de su camisa para dar un tirón y dejar su rostro a su altura. – Yo sólo te quiero a ti…

Confesó con sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas. De verdad que se sentía muy expuesta, pero no se arrepentía de que fuese con él. Sabía bien que Ichigo no haría nada que pudiese lastimarla. El pelinaranjo se relajó y sus labios esbozaron una sonrisa mientras se acercaban a los de Rukia. Quería besarla, quería besarla en ese mismísimo instante y le daba igual si alguien llegaba a entrar. Se sentía realmente feliz y eufórico al escuchar aquello, al saberse correspondido por aquella mujer.

Se unieron en un demandado beso y las manos de Rukia se enredaron en los anaranjados cabellos del chico, profundizando más aquel contacto. Sus labios se movieron cada vez más ansiosos y sus lenguas salieron en busca de la otra con avidez. Los fuertes brazos del pelinaranjo estrecharon más a la morena contra él, buscando un contacto más directo, y es que no veía el momento de repetir lo de la noche pasada de nuevo.

Pero esta vez con un sentimiento mucho más feliz.

Las piernas de Rukia hicieron de enganche en las caderas de Ichigo, juntando sus intimidades sobre aquel pupitre. No era el lugar indicado para lo que buscaban en ese momento, pero no prestaban demasiada atención a aquel factor. Las manos de la morena vagaron por el torso del muchacho hasta el borde de su pantalón, acariciando por encima el bulto que se había creado recientemente. Ichigo dio un respingo al darse cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo y se separó.

– Oe, Rukia…aquí no…– murmuró mientras la aludida atacaba su cuello.

– No hay nadie…– susurró mientras con sus manos buscaba desabrochar el pantalón de Ichigo. – Todos están en sus clubes… y los profesores en su sala…

Aquello pareció convencer a Ichigo durante unos instantes.

Sólo durante unos instantes, ya que la morena se equivocó por completo en lo que dijo.

La puerta del aula se abrió y ambos giraron sus cabezas hacia el causante, siendo pillados con las manos en la masa…nunca mejor dicho. Quién rompió su momento de magia eran los dos menos indicados para guardar un secreto, Keigo y Mizuiro. El rostro de los amantes era totalmente inexpresivo, pero con un fuerte tono rojo se apoderaba de toda su cara. Y mientras que Mizuiro sonreía con arrogancia al saber que sus sospechas siempre fueron ciertas, Keigo tan sólo mantenía su mandíbula desencajada.

– ¡V-vostros dos…! – señaló el escandaloso castaño.

La pareja rápidamente se separó acomodándose, ambos avergonzados y tensos.

– ¿Q-qué demonios hacen aquí? –preguntó Ichigo rascándose la nuca y mirando hacia otro lado. – Creí que fueron dónde Inoue.

– Oh, sí. – Mizuiro caminó hacia su pupitre, buscando algo en la cajonera. – Pero me olvidé el teléfono y volvimos a por ello.

El moreno caminaba con tranquilidad y una sonrisa altanera, mientras miraba a una Rukia algo más relajada.

– Ya veo…– susurró Ichigo.

– ¿Y entonces? – inquirió Mizuiro llamando la atención de ambos. – ¿Qué se supone que hay entre los dos?

Ichigo se mantuvo en silencio sin saber que contestar, mirando de reojo a la morena. Iba a contestar con la relación que Rukia propuso desde que ambos empezaron, resignándose. Sin embargo, la pequeña muchacha se adelantó, pegándose más a él y sonriendo con suavidad.

– Estamos juntos.

¿Ah, sí?

Ichigo miró incrédulo a la morena, notando como su corazón palpitaba con fuerza y una extraña sensación de euforia se apoderaba de su cuerpo. Pero estaba algo shockeado como para decir nada.

– ¿S-son novios?! – gritó Keigo desde la puerta, casi tan shokeado como Ichigo.

– ¿Pues no escuchaste a Rukia? – comentó Mizuiro volviendo a la puerta y dispuesto a marcharse. – Ahora vámonos, ¿no ves que están "ocupados"?

Él y su maldito doble sentido.

Desaparecieron ante la mirada de ambos, mientras el cerebro de Ichigo trataba de procesar todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Agitó la cabeza al notar como la morena se movía con tranquilidad hacia el pupitre en el que estaban sus cosas. ¿Entonces ahora eran una pareja? ¿O acaso lo había dicho para librarse de la situación?

– Oe, Rukia. – la chica se dio la vuelta cuando tuvo su maletín en las manos.

– ¿Sí? – caminó hacia él.

– ¿Eso que le dijiste Mizuiro….? – notó como la morena sonreía con suavidad. – ¿Es cierto…?

– Lo es si tú también quieres. –apoyó su cabeza en el pecho del chico, sintiendo de nuevo su calidez.

Caviló aquella respuesta durante unos segundos y luego esbozó una sonrisa, enroscando sus brazos alrededor de Rukia y acariciando su oscuro cabello. Aquel debía ser uno de los mejores días de su vida.

– Claro que quiero…

 **.**

 **.**

Los meses restantes de clase pasaron rápido y con mucho esfuerzo puesto en las matemáticas, Rukia consiguió aprobar todo. Ichigo y ella se graduaron junto con sus compañeros, y gracias a Keigo, su relación era un secreto a voces. Al principio Orihime se vio desanimada y se separó ligeramente del grupo mientras conseguía asimilar aquella relación. La morena trataba de no ser demasiado cariñosa con Ichigo frente a ella, pues lo último que quería era lastimarla más. Sin embargo, con el tiempo, la pelinaranja pareció encontrar un nuevo amor que si fue correspondido: Ishida Uryuu.

Todos entendieron entonces el por qué del desprecio que sentía el muchacho de lentes hacia Ichigo. Es decir, la chica de la que estaba enamorado completamente estaba enamorada de alguien más. Pero desde que consiguió salir con Inoue, la relación con el gruñón pelinaranjo había mejorado bastante.

Ahora, Ichigo y Rukia estaban empacando todas sus pertenencias, pues después de pasar más tiempo en el apartamento del chico que en el suyo propio, decidieron buscar otro para ambos. Así compartirían los gastos, y serían más llevaderos. Aunque dieron el paso final al saber que el nuevo apartamento constaba de paredes más gruesas, lo que les daría mucha más…privacidad. Ambos eran demasiado activos, y los vecinos no parecían estar muy contentos con su ruidosa fogosidad.

– ¿Dónde meto las cosas del baño? – preguntó Ichigo colocando la caja en la que había metido todos sus libros, mangas y cuadernos.

– En la caja de allí. – señaló con la cabeza sin dejar de doblar la ropa que sacaba de la cómoda de Ichigo.

– ¿Te queda mucho? – preguntó mientras agarraba la caja de cartón.

– Apenas un cajón más. – guardaba la ropa del muchacho en una de las maletas.

– Termino con lo del baño y te ayudo.

Rukia asintió y continuó con su trabajo.

Se sentía realmente feliz con Ichigo, y aunque como toda pareja discutían, siempre lo arreglaban. Y cuando lo arreglaban, era más que obvio que había sexo de por medio. Pero el sexo de reconciliación se daba pocas veces, la verdad es que ambos se entendían y complementaban muy bien.

Ichigo ya la presentó a su familia como su novia, aunque para Karin era algo demasiado obvio desde hacía tiempo. Pero su ahora suegro la recibió con una gran efusividad y rápido la trató como si fuese una tercera hija. Además, como no, de preguntar por su vida sexual y cuanto se tardarían en darle nietos. Aquello le pareció gracioso a Rukia, pero a su malhumorado novio no le resultó tan divertido, y pudo notarlo cada vez que estrellaba su puño contra el rostro de su padre.

Rió al recordar aquello mientras se levantaba para sacar la ropa del último cajón. Más cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con algo que creía desaparecido desde hacía tiempo atrás. Sonrió de medio lado mientras sacaba sus braguitas de Chappy y las miraba divertida. Se le olvidó por completo que las tenía Ichigo, y es que después de conocerle, le interesó más estar con él que recuperar su ropa interior.

Una idea rondó su mente y rápidamente la llevó a cabo.

Se bajó sus pantalones y su ropa interior, y se puso sus queridas – aunque olvidadas – braguitas de Chappy. Se miró divertida en el espejo y corrió al baño, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta con pose sexy y observando la espalda de Ichigo guardando cosas en la caja. Lo llamó y…

– Ichigo.

El muchacho giró su rostro lentamente y se paró en seco al ver a Rukia. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par con gesto sorprendido, y la miró de arriba a abajo varias veces para finalmente centrarse en aquellas ridículas bragas. Unas irremediables ganas de reírse se apoderaron de él, pero sabía que reírse de Rukia Kuchiki le podía salir caro. Las carcajadas se atragantaban en su sus cachetes, que se inflaron aguantándose la risa, provocando que tuviese que taparse la boca para no romper a reír. Sus ojos comenzaron a aguarse y cada vez se le hacía más difícil contenerse.

– ¿Me veo sexy? – movió su cadera divertida viendo como su novio trataba de aguantarse la risa.

Pero después de aquello, el pelinaranjo rompió a reír, revolcándose en el suelo del pequeño baño y carcajeándose sonoramente. Rukia lo observó desde arriba divertida, dándole patadas indignada a modo de juego. Sin embargo, cuando Ichigo no paraba de reír y se carcajeaba con más fuerza cada vez que miraba las bragas, empezó a provocar una pequeña molestia real en Rukia.

– ¡Oe! ¿Qué demonios te pasa? – le pateó de nuevo, haciendo que Ichigo agarrase su tobillo para que parase, pero continuando con sus risas. – No me quedan tan feas… ¿verdad?

– Por Dios, Rukia…– tomó aire y trató de ponerse serio. Pero no lo consiguió y volvió a reír. – ¡Son ridículas!

– ¡Chappy no es ridículo! – y se tiró encima de él para aporrearle con las manos, contagiándose con su risa.

– ¡Vale, vale! ¡Para, por favor! – rogó entre risas al no ser capaz de parar los golpes de la morena.

– ¡Discúlpate con Chappy! – ordenó con fingido despotismo, cruzándose de brazos sentada encima suya.

– Está bien, está bien…– se relajó un poco tras respirar hondo y miró las bragas de la morena. – Perdón, Chappy, por reírme de lo ridículo que eres.

– ¡Oe! – gritó mientras volvía a golpearlo, moviéndose encima de una zona muy sensible del pelinaranjo.

Rápidamente, la morena pudo notar una ligera dureza en su trasero, dejando que Ichigo parase sus puños agarrándola por las muñecas. Miró a su novio con sonrisa de medio lado, y él pareció tranquilizarse un poco al verse descubierto por su maldita anatomía con autonomía propia.

– Vaya, pues para ser tan ridículas parece que algo se despertó aquí abajo. – indicó prepotente mientras se movía sobre él.

– Obvio. – se incorporó lentamente para besarla suavemente, agarrando el trasero de la morena. – Es porque las llevas puestas tú.

– ¿Ah, sí?

Correspondió el beso, buscando algo más y enroscando sus brazos en el cuello de Ichigo. Se movía sobre su erección con lentitud, y sus lenguas se encontraron con rapidez, aumentando la calentura de ambos. La morena se concentró en aquellos movimientos, buscando con más ganas un contacto más directo. Pero salió de aquel estado al notar como de repente era alzada del suelo, con un Ichigo que de golpe también la cargó al hombro cual saco de patatas.

– ¿A qué hora tenemos que ir a casa de tu hermano? – preguntó caminando así con ella hacia la cama.

– En un par de horas. – contestó mirando su reloj.

Soltó al la morena en la cama y la miró con una traviesa sonrisa de medio lado, subiéndose encima de ella. Ambos sabían lo que venía a continuación, y sabían que no llegarían a tiempo a aquella cita.

– Perfecto…

 **.**

 **.**

– Te dije que no llegaríamos a tiempo si lo volvíamos a hacer…

Gruñó la morena mirando su reloj apurada y entrando en el jardín frontal de la enorme casa de su hermano. Ichigo tan sólo caminaba tras de ella con las manos en los bolsillos, sin darle demasiada importancia a aquello…estaba demasiado relajado por el reciente sexo que mantuvieron.

– Poco te quejaste cuando estaba haciéndotelo por segunda vez…– murmuró orgulloso.

Pero se ganó un puñetazo.

Seguía sintiéndose orgulloso de todos modos.

Volvieron a su misión principal y cuando se acercaron a llamar a la puerta, esta se abrió antes de poder llamar a nadie. De ella salió un par de personas muy conocidas para Rukia, empujando un carrito doble de bebés, en el cual estaban recostados un par de niños gemelos de cabello oscuro y ojos azules. Un auténtico calco de su padre.

– ¡Oh, Rukia! – habló Miyako sorprendida al encontrarse con la morena. – ¡Que gusto verte!

– Miyako, ¿cómo estás? – saludó estrechando sinceramente su mano y dirigiendo una mirada al carrito. – ¡Vaya! ¡Pero qué grande están!

La morena se acercó para verlos de cerca y sonrió con dulzura. A pesar de que fuesen sus hijos, ellos no tenían culpa de nada, y en el fondo, Miyako le parecía una buena mujer. Sin embargo, Kaien mantenía su mirada fija en Ichigo, quien estaba distraído mirando desde atrás de Rukia a los bebés. A pesar de su ceño siempre fruncido, al pelinaranjo le agradaban bastante los niños. Además, él no sabía cómo era Kaien y aún no lo habían mencionado.

– Sí, los dos son unos comelones. – sonrió para luego fijarse en el llamativo pelinaranjo. – ¡Oh! Disculpa la mala educación, tú debes ser el novio de Rukia, ¿cierto?

– Sí, Ichigo Kurosaki. – se presentó amablemente estrechando la mano de la mujer. – Encantado.

– Igualmente. – sonrió sincera la joven madre.

– Ichigo, ella es Miyako y sus hijos. – presentó con tranquilidad y luego miró al hombre de ojos azules, cuyo semblante era amenazadoramente serio. – Él es Kaien, ya te hablé de él...es un amigo de la infancia– disimuló la morena por el bien de Miyako, pero el rostro de Ichigo se volvió desafiante.

– Hola. – habló secamente Kaien estrechando con fuerza la mano de Ichigo.

El chico tan sólo contestó con un monosílabo desganado, devolviendo el apretón sin achantarse. Rukia pudo ver la tensión entre ambos, y decidió esquivar la situación antes de que se volviese más incómoda. Parecían un par de perros marcando territorio, ese ego masculino era algo que no podría entender nunca.

– Bueno, ha sido un gusto, Miyako. – habló la morena. – Los pequeños son muy lindos.

– Igualmente, Rukia. – sonrió con cariño. – Ustedes dos se ven muy bien juntos, hacen buena pareja, ¿verdad, cariño? – buscó la aprobación de su esposo.

– Sí, vayamos ya. – habló serio y tajante, adelantándose y marchándose de allí ante la atónita mirada de Miyako.

La mujer se disculpó y fue detrás de él.

Ichigo miró a Rukia curioso, a lo que ella respondió sonriendo irónica y poniendo los ojos en blanco. El pelinaranjo suspiró cansado, pero se relajó sólo cuando sintió la pequeña mano de Rukia agarrar la suya, sonriéndose con dulzura y entrando de una vez por todas en la casa. Entraron con toda la confianza del mundo, esperando a su hermano en el salón mientras hablaban.

– Vaya, sí que tienen dinero. – notó Ichigo mientras miraba la ostentosa decoración.

– Los Kuchiki siempre han sabido administrar sus bienes. – rió la morena.

– Ya lo veo…– susurró agarrando una de las fotos en las que salía Rukia de pequeña junto a una mujer muy parecida a ella.

– Es mi hermana…– dijo con cariño apoyando su cabeza en el brazo de su novio.

– Se parece mucho a ti…– confesó pasando su brazo por el hombro de ella, apretándola más contra él.

– Sí, nos parecemos mucho. – habló con nostalgia y una sincera sonrisa. – Aunque ella tenía mejor carácter que yo.

– No sé por qué, pero no me lo creo. – molestó divertido ganándose un golpe.

– Idiota…– rió con suavidad abrazándose más a él.

Por primera vez se sentía reconfortada en aquella casa desde que murió su hermana.

– Llegan tarde.

Una grave y seria voz sonó a espaldas de ambos, y aunque a Rukia no le sorprendió por la costumbre, a Ichigo le recorrió un escalofrío por toda la espalda. Se giraron para encarar al primogénito de los Kuchiki, y se sintió terriblemente intimidado. La mirada que Byakuya le estaba dedicando era realmente penetrante.

– Hermano, te presento a Ichigo. – lo introdujo con tranquilidad, notando su nerviosismo instantáneo.

– E-encantado. – nervioso ofreció su mano para estrecharla, pero el alto moreno tan sólo se quedo mirándolo inexpresivo.

Notó como el hermano de Rukia lo observaba analizándolo, haciéndole sentir poca cosa. Tragó duro al ver qué pasaba el tiempo y no recibía un apretón de manos. La retiró cuando definitivamente supo que no iba a ser correspondido, ya que el hombre se dio la vuelta tras un monosílabo y caminó fuera del salón.

– Vayamos a comer antes de que se haga más tarde.

Rukia rió por dentro al ver la situación, sobre todo al saber lo incómodo y tenso que estaba Ichigo. La visita fue realmente avasalladora para el chico, pues sólo recibía preguntas cual entrevista de trabajo, y no parecía que fuese apto para ocupar el puesto de novio de su hermana. Aunque para ser sincero, Byakuya jamás vería a nadie apto para estar con su casi hija adoptiva. Se comportaba como un padre.

Pero a pesar de aquella fachada fria, supo que era el indicado para ella al ver la manera en la que Rukia sonreía cuando estaba con él. Era feliz, y aquello le bastaba para no entrometerse en la relación. Tuvo su completa bendición, aunque nunca se la dio delante del pelinaranjo. Tenía que mantener un papel, que aquel chico tuviese miedo de cagarla, porque ahí estaría él para hacérselo pagar.

 **.**

 **.**

La convivencia fue llevadera y sin demasiados problemas durante su estancia en la universidad. Ambos estudiaron una carrera que les apasionaba y se graduaron con unas buenas notas que les dieron paso a encontrar un buen trabajo. La relación se afianzó y permaneció fuerte durante los años. Ambos cada vez parecían quererse más, y aunque las discusiones eran algo inevitable de vez en cuando, se arreglaba rápido.

Y como ya se mencionaba atrás, esas peleas de enamorados se arreglaban con sexo de reconciliación. Aquello dio paso a un acontecimiento en la vida de ambos que no esperaban. Unas semanas después de la última reconciliación, la morena empezó a sospechar que algo no funcionaba con normalidad. Y se decidió a averiguar qué ocurría de una vez por todas, tomando cartas en el asunto para finalmente obtener una respuesta.

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, pero también con nerviosismo. Su mano tapó la boca en busca de tranquilidad y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro pensando en lo que se le venía encima. No sabía que debía hacer tras descubrir aquello, se sentía perturbada y confusa, no entendía como pudo haber pasado. La puerta de la entrada del apartamento se abrió, sacándola de sus pensamientos y dejando ver a Ichigo. Con rapidez escondió tras su espalda el aparato que había estado mirando recientemente, pero su novio pudo notar ese gesto.

– Hola. – saludó dejando su maletín en la entrada y caminando hacia Rukia para besarla como de costumbre.

– H-hola, Ichigo. – lo besó rápidamente y se hizo hacia atrás, lo que resultó muy sospechoso para el chico.

– Hmm… ¿te pasa algo? – inquirió analizándola y entrecerrando los ojos. – Te ves rara…

– ¿E-eh? No. Para nada. – dio un paso atrás al ver como Ichigo intentaba ver que escondía tras la espalda.

– ¿Qué escondes ahí? – la acorraló hasta que dio contra la pared y la chica no pudo retroceder más.

– ¿Eh? N-nada, ¿ves? – mostró sus manos vacías, pero Ichigo sabía que tenía truco.

En un ágil movimiento, agarró las finas muñecas de su novia con una de sus grandes manos y la giró, dejando ver lo que escondía guardado en el bolsillo de atrás de su pantalón. Ante los pataleos de Rukia para zafarse, consiguió sacar aquello y alzarlo lo suficientemente alto para que la pequeña morena no pudiese alcanzarlo ni saltando.

– ¡Oe! ¡Devuélveme eso, Ichigo! – gritó nerviosa mientras daba saltos, pero el muchacho no prestó atención.

– ¿Qué es est…?

Y sus ojos ocres se abrieron de par en par sorprendidos.

La morena cesó de saltar, dándose por vencida al ser descubierta, y tan sólo clavó su mirada nerviosa en el suelo, rascándose el brazo en busca de tranquilidad. La boca de Ichigo se abrió suavemente, tratando de dar crédito a lo que acababa de ver. Era un test de embarazo, y no sabía si era positivo o negativo, pero por la reacción de Rukia pareció ser lo primero…

– ¿Estás embarazada…? – susurró incrédulo, bajando los brazos y mirando a su novia.

– El test dice que sí…– contestó apenada sin poder mantener la mirada a Ichigo.

– ¿Estás segura? – inquirió volviendo a mirar el palito. – ¿Cómo es posible?

– Creo que…la semana antes de la discusión estaba tan agobiada con el trabajo…que se me olvidó tomar la píldora…y no me di cuenta hasta que lo revisé hace unos días cuando vi que no me bajaba la regla…– explicó levemente asustada.

– Oh, ya veo…– no daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando, ¿iba a ser padre?

– Yo…lo sient-

Iba a disculparse, pero no pudo terminar de hacerlo cuando sintió como unos fuertes brazos la abrazaban casi levantándola del suelo. Con sus violáceos ojos abiertos de par en par, su corazón dio un vuelco al ver el rostro de su pareja. Ichigo sonreía con felicidad y sus ojos brillaban alegres. Rápidamente se relajó y sonrió de igual manera.

– ¿Por qué te disculpas? – la besó con fuerza y volvió a mirarla con cariño. – No sabes lo feliz que me hace esta noticia.

– ¿De verdad? – preguntó ilusionada tratando de cerciorarse.

– ¡Por supuesto! – se pasó una mano por el cabello suspirando y tratando de creerse lo que acababa de suceder. – Voy a ser padre…

– Sí…

La morena sonrió al ver aquella reacción tan inesperada. Tenía miedo de ser rechazada por aquello, a pesar de tener una relación y trabajo estable, además de una edad apropiada para tener hijos. Pero una vez más Ichigo demostró no ser esa clase de persona. Lo quería más aún si era posible. Otro peso desapareció de sus hombros y se sintió realmente feliz. Posó sus manos en su, aún plana, panza y no vio el momento en el que aquel ser que se estaba formando dentro de ella naciese.

– No puedo creérmelo…– expresó con felicidad mientras volvía a mirar el test positivo de embarazo. – Voy a tener un hijo…

– Ichigo. – llamó Rukia divertida.

– ¿Sí?

– Estás agarrando el test por la parte meada…

– ¡Ah!

– Idiota.

Casi instintivamente soltó el test dejándolo caer al suelo y se limpió la mano en su camiseta, provocando que la morena no pudiese parar de reír. De verdad que ese hombre era encantadoramente bobo. Sus familias estarían realmente felices con la noticia, sobre todo Isshin, quien insistía cada vez más en darle nietos. Y él…sería un gran padre, de eso estaba segura.

 **.**

 **.**

Los nueve meses pasaron rápido, y entre medias sucedieron algunas cosas en el entorno de ambos. Una de las más relevantes fue el divorcio de Kaien con Miyako. No supieron del todo cuales fueron los motivos, pero todo surgió a raíz de que Rukia diese la noticia de su embarazo a su hermano, y él se lo comunicase inconscientemente a sus vecinos. Por lo visto, la relación entre ambos se resintió, y Kaien decidió terminar con su matrimonio.

Él y Miyako no se amaban, pero el Shiba decidió madurar. Se dedicó a lo que más amaba, sus hijos, y decidió no lastimar más a la madre de los gemelos. No podía corresponder su amor, y se dio cuenta de aquello cuando tiempo después de conocer la noticia, vio a Rukia a lo lejos con una panza abultada de seis meses. Supo entonces lo que era amar a alguien cuando vio también las miradas cómplices que ella e Ichigo se dedicaban, el cariño que se profesaban y la felicidad que irradiaban cuando estaban juntos.

Y todo aquello se lo merecía Miyako, pero él no se lo podía ofrecer.

Pero todo aquello fue una noticia sin relevancia para la morena, pues estaba con una gran felicidad esperando la llegada de su bebé. Ambos decidieron mudarse a una casa más grande ahora que serían una familia, en aquel apartamento de una sola habitación no podrían tener demasiada intimidad. Todo pareció ir sobre ruedas, Rukia tuvo un embarazo sin riesgos y el bebé decidió nacer un agradable día de primavera.

Fue una niña de ojos violetas y un brillante cabello anaranjado como su padre a la que ambos decidieron llamarla Hikari. Fue como un rayo de luz en sus vidas, y la pequeña creció fuerte y rodeada de cariño. Fue una chica fuerte como su madre, divertida y molestona, pero en ocasiones fruncía el ceño y se volvía malhumorada como su padre. Tenía un poco de ambos, pero había que admitir que era muy parecida a Rukia cuando era pequeña.

Era una niña con carácter, desde luego.

En ese momento, la joven Hikari alcanzó los ocho años y su cabello era largo, al igual que el de su madre, la cual también decidió dejárselo crecer. Ichigo permanecía igual, pero con una sensual y madura barba que lo hacía ver más varonil. Ambos se conservaban muy bien físicamente, para que mentir.

Los tres terminaban de cenar con tranquilidad, pero la pequeña parecía estar cavilando algo mientras daba vueltas a su comida con su cuchara. Finalmente, paró y se dispuso a preguntar aquello que había estado cavilando desde que esa misma tarde vio un pequeño fragmento en la televisión de la serie "How I meet your mother".

– Oe, papá. – llamó clavando sus grandes y violáceos ojos en su progenitor.

– ¿Sí? – dio paso a que hablase mientras daba un sorbo de agua.

– Tú… ¿cómo conociste a mamá?

El agua que acababa de beber el pelinaranjo salió disparada de igual manera al escuchar esa pregunta, mientras daba palmadas a la espalda de su mujer que comenzó a toser al casi atragantarse con la comida que estaba masticando. Los ojos de ambos se abrieron de par en par, nerviosos ante aquella pregunta. La pareja se miró asustada, sin saber qué contestar, y devolvieron la mirada a su hija, quien los acechaba con su ceño fruncido y brazos cruzados esperando una respuesta.

– Ehm… ¿por qué no se lo cuentas tú, Rukia? – intentó cargarle el muerto a la chica.

– ¿Qué?! ¡Te lo preguntó a ti! – gruñó.

– ¡P-pero tú lo explicas mejor!

– ¡Tengo que….! – se levantó de la mesa rauda y veloz, mirando a su alrededor buscado una excusa. – ¡Tengo que sacar la basura!

– ¡Oe! – gritó al ver como huía despavorida de la situación dejándolo solo ante su hija. – ¡Vuelve aquí!

– ¿Y bien? –preguntó de nuevo la chica, perdiendo la paciencia. – ¿Cómo conociste a mamá?

¿Cómo le explicaba aquello? No conoció a su madre en condiciones normales como cualquier otra persona decente. La historia no era apta para una niña de ocho años, ni tampoco era apropiado contarle a su hija que conoció a su madre mientras ella lo pillaba masturbándose, daba igual la edad que tuviese. Miró a su alrededor nervioso, tratando también de buscar una salida de escape.

– Eh…yo…– y se levantó de la mesa de igual manera. – ¡Debo ir a recoger la cocina! ¡Sí, eso!

Y huyó de su hija, quien enojada persiguió a su padre en busca de respuestas.

– ¡Oe, papá! ¡Dime! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no me quieren contar?

Maldita hija preguntona.

Maldita Rukia que lo abandonaba en una situación así.

Pero por sobre todo…

¡Maldito viento!

 **FIN.**

* * *

 **Y ahora sí, fin.**

 **Perdón si en el anterior pareció quedar todo inconcluso, pero es que lo estaba reservando para el epílogo. Espero que se hayan quedado conformes ahora con este final. :c  
**

 **Tardé en actualizarlo porque quise retocar ciertas cosas, espero que quede bien. Y disculpenme si no hubo lemon, de verdad soy lo peor, pero no quise añadirlo al epílogo o quedaría muy largo. ¡Pero si me dan sugerencias de lo que quieren ver entre estos dos , haré un one-shot +18! C:**

 **Ojalá les haya gustado este epílogo, dejenme la opinión en un review. Y sobre todo, mil gracias a todos por seguirme a través de este fic con tanto cariño y apoyo, de verdad que es lo que me ha motivado a escribir y actualizar tan rápido. Son geniales, así que como prometí, dejaré acá los agradecimientos a:**

 _ **\- Kimi Deathberry** _

**_\- Saya-x_**

 ** _\- Sum Sum R.L_**

 ** _\- ShiroKujaku_**

 ** _\- Dar Yii Kuchiki_**

 ** _\- aracheli281_**

 ** _\- IchigoandRukiaKurosaki_**

 ** _\- Natsumivat_**

 ** _\- Alexa sm_**

 ** _\- ladyMmurphy_**

 ** _\- Fer_**

 ** _\- yabudi96_**

 ** _\- Suiren15_**

 ** _\- yocel_**

 ** _\- Gene15_**

 ** _\- SSofiXX_**

 ** _\- Dexter31_**

 ** _\- Doncella de la luna_**

 ** _\- Analfabeta_**

 ** _\- Inverse L. Reena_**

 ** _\- Anon01_**

 ** _\- angy_**

 ** _\- Aqua_**

 ** _\- kleinegirl87_**

 ** _\- XkanakoX_**

 ** _\- Tomatitoo_**

 ** _\- Murphi_**

 ** _\- .1_**

 ** _\- Angel-Truesdale_**

 **Y a los "Guest" que no sé si sean la misma persona, también gracias. Algunos comentaron al principio, otros comentaron siempre, pero les doy lasgracias a TODOS, porque TODOS vuestros reviews me animaron muchísimo cuando abría el correo y los leía. No sé si los que dejaron de escribir reviews continuaron leyendo la historia o no, pero estoy muy agradecida igualmente.**

 **Espero que nos veamos en la próxima :D**

 **Con muchísisisisisisisiiiiisimo cariño.**

 **Atte: _HanaBerry._**


End file.
